Transformers Autoborg: The beginning
by ExiledAdrian
Summary: Mute gets teleported to Pandora, but with a mysterious disease that's turning him into something elctronic. Can this kid help save Pandora or will he just be screwed by a team of Cybecons? Basically, my third attempt for a Pandoran story. Hope you like it
1. Prologue

Transformers: Autoborg: 

Guardian and _Toruk Makto_:

_(I don't own Transformers or Avatar)_

Prologue

The name's 'Mute'. I'm thirteen. Like my name, I'm a Mute, hence why I can't speak. I was born without vocal cords, freaky right?

I never knew my parents: either of them. In fact, I don't have a family. I never had one.

I lived in an orphanage for my whole life. I was born and raised in Denver, Colorado.

All my life, the other kids regarded me as a freak, someone that wasn't normal. I didn't have any friends, besides the teachers and the Dean.

I can communicate using American Sign Language and my iPhone, like Bumblebee with his radio!

I'm a fan of _Transformers_ and some good films, cartoons, and games. Bumblebee's my favorite Autobot. He's silent, tough, and a good guy. I've always wanted to be a good guy.

My whole life has been just being alone, adding phrases to my 'translator'. I usually put in phrases from movies, lyrics from songs and such. I have my own room with my own computer from a weekly allowance after I did my homework, did my chores.

Before I got to this place, I was in my room, working on focusing all my learned _Transformers_ lore into a single document on Word so that it could be focused into a history of _Transformers_, movie verse and _G1_ mostly. I then got a text on my iPhone.

Go to Apartment 7-A 3211 Washington Avenue 5 PM, if you want to learn about your past.

Go alone.

I never gave my number to anyone. No one even knew I had a number. At first I thought it was some hacker. Then, I knew that I had kept my number secret, not even Dean knew my number. I looked at the clock.

It was 4:30. The address was just two blocks west. I got out of my room and went to the Dean's office. It was just down the hall, really.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"_It's 'Who am I?" _ I transmitted. That verse was from a Jackie Chan film.

"Come on in, Mute," He said. I didn't have a real name, just the name I was given.

I walked in. The old man was around fifty with gray hair and blue eyes. He had served some time in the Marine Corps a while back.

His wall had photos of him and his buddies, his degree in Teaching and a photo with him and the Secretary of Education.

He's still got muscles from his service. He looks at me.

"What's the deal, son?" He asked in his southern accent. I wrote it down:

Can I go outside to the Mall?

I'll try to be home at 7:00

He looked at it.  
The Dean looked up at me.

"What? Why?"

"_Just taking a breather," _

He looked suspiciously at me.

"You'd better. This Orphanage hasn't had any missing kids and I plan to keep it that way,"

He said.

I nodded.

"Go on, but don't spend your money on video games, you hear?

After what happened with Jacob, I still can't get that freaking gunshot out of my head,"

I nodded. Jacob Wills, the kid in the next room to me played Gears of War. He turned the volume so loud, the whole building heard it. And that was why there were no 'M' rated games allowed, except for Halo.

I went out. I knew my way around from some field trips. I went down the street to Washington Avenue, just next to the Mall, about ten minutes walk. I then went to the bookstore, bought a book on _Star Wars_ and went out. Hey, I didn't say I was all _Transformers_, did I?

I then went out about 4:50. I decided to go in early. The place was an abandoned Apartment building. It had been closed down four years back, from the news I saw.

I climbed the fence that clearly said: No Trespassing.

I then went up the stairs, counting the flights up my head. I got up and 7-A was first on my right. I opened the door. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. For thirteen years, I wondered why my parents abandoned me and never left a single trace of who I was.

The apartment was small. I decided to look around. The whole room looked like it had been messed up. There were books, overturned furniture and all that stuff on the floor. There were cobwebs on the windows. There were no rats though; stray cats must've got them.

I went to the master bedroom. I saw a ball on top of the old bed. It had the Autobot symbol on it, also the _Transformers_ logo.

It looked like it was electronic and… alien. Who made this thing? I checked to see if anyone was here. There was not even a breath, just the hum of the strange sphere. It was pulsing with blue energy. I weighed the options. Touch it and get my butt kicked. Or never know how heavy it was. Curiosity got the better of me.

I grabbed it. It felt kind of heavy. Then, the symbol faded. The ball glowed all of a sudden and I felt a hot pain sear through my arms. I dropped the ball. And then, it just exploded in a blinding light. I blacked out. Not even remembering how I fell to the ground.

The next thing I remembered. I was lying face up on the ground. I was in the middle of a clearing in a jungle! The air kind of smelled weird here. It almost felt like I was in _Avatar_, one of James Cameron's greatest works. I looked up seeing a large sphere that looked like… a gas giant?  
Where was I?

I then felt pain in my lungs and my chest. I cried out silently in pain as I felt it change or something. I thought I was going to die. As I lay in agony, my vision blurred and I heard growling and roar. I felt weak and helpless. I thought this would be my last day in life. I then blacked out.

I would never know where I was until I woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_(A/N: I can't find enough sources for Na'vi words, so I'll use bold) _

"" Normal talking

'' _Thinking_

"" _IPhone_

"" **Na'vi**

**Olo'eyktan-clan leader**

XXX

I woke up to a blinding light. I blinked until my vision adjusted. I sat up looking around. I was in a bed, a hospital bed by the look of it. I was wearing a blue gown, worn by patients. I had a needle in my arm and there was a machine next to my bed connected to a device that was on my index finger. There was a green line that was going up and down on the machine, showing how good my heart was. It beeped with each pulse of my heart. . It showed my heart beating and all that stuff. Was I injured in an accident or something?

I sighed. I noticed that I had a band aid.

I then noticed that my hands had blue glowing lines. What the heck happened while I was out?

I tore open the blanket and saw that my feet had glowing lines too! It was like… I had some kind of glowing blue blood. Was I experimented on? A lot of questions went into my head. I wondered where I was. Was this a hospital or a top secret research laboratory?

Oh man, I hope it's the former. I sat up, feeling a pain in my stomach. I silently winced.

I looked at the desk next to my bed. There was a glass of water. I swallowed it down.

The curtain drew back and my mouth dropped.

A woman, with short brown hair, brown eyes and white skin, was looking at me. She was about 5'11. She had a long sleeved green shirt, brown pants and a white lab coat.

One thought entered my head:

'_Sigourney Weaver?'_

"Look whose up," She said. The character in Avatar who looked like that was Grace Augustine, the head of a program that acted as diplomats to the local native tribes of a world rich with this rock that could help bring Earth's economy back up. A problem was that it was under Na'vi holy sites and trees.  
There were other problems as well.

She sounded exactly like Sigourney Weaver. Was I on the set of _Avatar_? Or was it real?

"I'm Doctor Augustine. You can call me 'Grace'," Maybe it was a dream?

_Hello. _

I signed. She tilted her head.

"Are you deaf?"

I shook my head. '_Definitely not'_

She didn't understand sign language, possibly.

"Can you walk?"

I nodded.

She stepped outside. I heard her say something to some people outside. Then she stepped back in.

"Do you know where you are?"

I shrugged.

She sighed.

"Do you know how you got here?"

I shook my head. Of course I don't know how I got here! I would've had to use a fragging Space Bridge.

"Well, in case you don't know. You're on Pandora,"  
I widened my eyes. Was this for real or not? I slapped myself. I thought I was asleep or something.

"I know it might sound crazy, but you'll have to believe it," She said sternly. Then, a tall guy with a green uniform, short sleeved, came in with my clothes: a brown jacket with the Autobot symbol, my green cargo pants. There was also a pair of blue boxer shorts, my white socks and my shoes.

"When you get dressed, walk with me,"

I nodded, understanding. I was in _big_ trouble.

She relayed the clothes to me. I drew the curtain and changed my clothes. At least I've got my clothes on. I couldn't believe where I was: Pandora, I was actually in _Avatar_! But that meant a few problems were coming my way.

I walked outside. There were two guards stationed outside my room. There were others. The place smelled of septic and I could hear groans, probably from sickness. The whole place looked clean. A few things haven't changed in the past century: Nurses still wear scrubs and Doctors still wear white lab coats.

I did a check on my knowledge: The era was about the mid-22nd century. Earth has exhausted all resources. It had become overpopulated and polluted. It was starting to have interstellar colonies. These colonies would send resources to Earth to give it energy.

Pandora was the first and _only_ extra-solar colony. This colony was also the only one to make extraterrestrial contact. That's right, aliens.

A few problems, for them though:

1) They're primitive, living in tribal clans.

2) They live on top of all the Unobtanium, the most valuable resource in the world.

The only ones who can stand up for them and communicate with them is the Avatar Program, headed by Grace Augustine. She's a legend to the community back on Earth, but here, no one really takes her seriously, nor her program. She's… at odds with the Administrator here, Parker Selfridge.

I could see pipes and other narrow passages as we walked throughout the base. Just only a few miles and this place 'Hell's Gate' as they call it, was the only human settlement out here.

We took the lift up to the central room that controlled all operations: Ops Center. That's where they do all the work: Mining, transportation, security, and energy distribution is where it's all controlled. It's also where the executive staff lives, well, the top level staff from what I read in the wiki.

The lower executive staff lives with construction workers and the Security guys, SecOps, mercenaries from military units back on Earth.

There's a factory for producing weapons, but you had workers over there, manually. This place looks _exactly_ how the movie portrayed it.

I saw a large technologically advanced table with a holographic display of the area around the base. It was three dimensionally accurate and looked almost real to me. This is what kind of future we would have in the future. And that was just in this reality. There were people bent over holographic screens and keyboards looking at displays around the area.

There were a few people monitoring the operators and drivers. . They had green uniforms, BDUs, like they had back home before they switched. They had polished black boots and holstered pistols that looked futuristic.

Air smelled like sweat. These were people hard at work. A tall man with grey hair and brown eyes looked at me. He had three claw marks from the back of his head to the tip of his right eyebrow. He was taller than me and even taller than Grace. He had muscular arms from training in the Military.

He walked over.

He looks at Grace.

"When did he get up?" He asked. That's Colonel Quaritch, head of Security here. He's more interested in his men than the Na'vi.

"About five minutes ago, Colonel," She whispered at the next words she spoke.

"Whatever changed him isn't stopping though. Whatever it did, it changed his respiratory system as well as circulatory and nervous systems,"

She answered. He looked at me.

"You feeling all right, son?"

I nodded. Something was inside my body? It can't be the atmosphere…. Wait… If I was outside the base, I should be dead right now. If you're outside without a mask, you would be dead in four minutes. What happened? Had the atmosphere changed my body internally or did something else do the job?

A man comes out of an office. He has short brown hair and dark eyes. He's got a round face. He's a little taller than Grace. He's got a white collared shirt and black work pants. He has a gray tie. He has an... average body not skinny, not fat, just average.  
Yep, that's Parker.

He motions us to get inside. We get in and he closes the door.

"Glad to see our new arrival," He sits down behind a holoscreen on his desk. I notice in the corner there's a bag with golf clubs in front of a Na'vi bow suspended in some preserved glass case.

"Or _stowaway_, is awake," He says.

Grace sits next to me and Colonel Quaritch is outside.

He accesses the holoscreen. It shows a picture of my face, asleep. Next to the screen is my iPhone!

"At 0750, you were outside in the jungle, thirty minutes outside the base. You were found with no exo-pack and no gear by a blue monkey. In fact, you weren't even registered on the roster for the five year voyage. And the next ship isn't due for three days," He reads from the holoscreen. I blink. I couldn't have survived_ that_ long.

He looks at me. Grace glares at him when he said the word 'blue monkey'. She's defensive of the Na'vi. I am too if I was in her place.

"Care to explain?"

I shook my head. I can't speak you thick-headed _skxawng_. Exo-packs were breathing masks used by humans for outside the safety of the base. The air is poisonous to humans.

Then it changes to a holographic image of my insides.

"You were found by a blue monkey before you were about to be killed by a pack of viperwolves,"

Viperwolves were going to kill me? That explains a few things.

"Soon after you were found, around four minutes, the monkey said that you breathed normally in Pandoran atmosphere,"

"And the DNA test we did on you has no record of you whatsoever, along with your name,"

He continues.

He looks at me.

"And when you were brought to us here, you scared the living **** out of us. You still do with that… disease,"

Disease? What disease. I look at Grace. I think she knew the answers.

"When you entered cardiac arrest, your veins began to glow. When you came to the med lab, we discovered an unknown chemical spreading throughout your nervous system," She said with concern.  
"In other words, something weird is happening to your body. It made your lungs, heart, brain and all adapt to the atmosphere. In other words: You can _breathe_ the atmosphere,"

He said. I widened my eyes.  
I looked at my iPhone. They better not have taken it apart!

Parker looks at it.

"Another thing is that you were found with tech that hasn't been used in over 150 years. That thing costs a fortune,"

I reached for it and looked up at him, stopping.

"What do you use it for, communication or entertainment because you can't talk?" He nods

I took it. The battery was still on and full, thank God.

I put in a lot of phrases I put together back home.

"_Thousands of songs, videos and more all on this little phone!" _a woman's voice said enthusiastically.

He looks at me like I'm weird.

"You talk with that?"

I nod.

"What's your name?"

"_Mute," _

Grace looked at me with her jaw open.

"_That's_ your name? A medical condition?"

"_It's better than nothing!" _

"Are you from Earth?" Parker asks.

I nodded. Optimus Prime's voice comes from the little device I hold on my hand. You have to admit it: Peter Cullen is the best Optimus Prime, ever. Of course, everyone else has their own opinion.

"_Earth, homeworld of the Human race," _I stop it and prepare for the next question.

"Next question: How'd you get here?"

"_I don't know," _

"What do you mean 'you don't know?"

"_I don't know," _

Parker sighs.

"_What do you remember?"_

"_Absolutely nothing!" _That nearly cracks me up. That's from _Spaceballs_.

He looks at me.

"When the shuttle comes, you're going home, kid." He said standing up.

'_What?'_

That place is a ball of pollution and looks as bad as Raxus Prime! I don't want to go back there!

"Do you know how to speak Na'vi?" Grace asks. I nod. There's a program on the iPhone I downloaded. It can translate English words into known Na'vi language.

"_**May our meeting be great to Eywa," **_

"Can you understand that?" Grace asks.

I nod.

"How'd you make that thing speak Na'vi?" Grace asks.

"_I reconfigured the programming and added in new programming," _

"How much does it know?" Parker asked.

"_It's not great, but it gets the job done," _

"Do you know Na'vi culture?"

I nod.

"_A lot of it," _

"Do you know what happens with the new **Tsa'hik** and the **Olo'eyktan**?"

I nod.

"_They get married," _

"In other words 'mated',"

"Please spare me the 'Avatar Program talk'," He said raising a hand as he read more of my file. '_Can I really breathe the atmosphere?'_

"I'll take him," She said. Parker looked up. I looked at her.

"You're going to take in the Mute?" He said.

"He's good in linguistics, maybe in culture. And he can breathe the atmosphere,"

I look at Parker.

"_Can I go? Can I? Please?"  
_He sighs. He shakes his head.

"Fine, Doctor. You win. He's all yours," Parker said.

I smile. This was going to be fun, may be not, but still. I was going to intervene in a few things. He points his finger at me. I smile.

"You behave you understand?"

"_Crystal clear," _

He nods.

"You'd better be," He says as Grace and I walk out.

_(A/N: Raxus Prime is a junkyard world in the Star Wars)_


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry, it took me a while. I had a lot of distractions)

Chapter 2

We walked out of Ops Center.

"_Thanks," _I 'said'.

Grace looked at me with a serious expression.

"Don't mention it, just don't have any bad behavior, or I _will_ send you back to Earth," She sternly warned me.

I nod. I'll try not to get on her bad side, then. We went into the lift and down a few levels.

"What do you know about the Avatar Program?" She asked as we went down.

"_Some," _

"Do you know what they are supposed to do?" I nodded.

Avatars are hybrids of the Na'vi and humans. They act as middlemen between the human Avatar Drivers and the Na'vi. The Avatar Drivers then carry out their assigned tasks from the Avatar: taking samples of plant life, teaching the Na'vi about Medicine and teaching them to speak English, diplomatic negotiations and a few other things. I'm the first and only kid _ever_, to be assigned to the Avatar Program, and not have to have an Avatar or a breathing mask!

I nod.

"Have you ever seen one before?" She asked.

"_Only in books and documentaries," _

I lied. She doesn't see through that.

"Well, you get to see one, _up close_,"

Wait, does she mean…?

The door opens and we walk down the hallway, we walked past labs holding Avatars in their containers, waiting for their drivers.

"You're going outside. It's going to be a test run to see what you can do, and how good your organs function," She explained.

I nodded. Inside I was nervous.

We walked into a room with ten white containers that looked like caskets. Five were partially inside these spinning rings. In the middle of the room were these desks with holoscreens, with status of brains and links to the Avatar. These 'caskets' were link-beds for Avatar Drivers. They connected the Driver to the Avatar, mentally. They can eat, walk, talk and breathe in their Avatar body.

There was another room, separated by glass. That was where the new Avatars would be put in for testing on their reflexes. There are people from almost every race in here: Europeans, Africans, Indians, Native Americans, Latin Americans, Muslims, and Jews. It's comforting to know that in the future, mankind_ will_ get past the differences. Then I am reminded that the Na'vi are being disrespected by insults from the guards outside the room, calling them 'blue monkeys'.

I get a few looks from the clerks and some of the people in the room. An African man with light brown skin, an afro, a full black set of a beard and a mustache, and glasses was in the center overlooking the holoscreens. He turned around to see us.

"Grace, how's the" He pauses when he looks down at me.

"Wow, he's awake!"

He said. I nod. He extends his hand.

"I'm Max," He said. Max was part of the original Avatar team with Grace. He's going to be a friend of Jake's soon.

I extend my hand.

"_Mute," _

Max looks shocked at me and heads turned.

"Mute is our new Xenolinguist, with that old tech he uses to 'talk'," Grace explains.

"But, that's a medical condition he's named after," Max said.

"It fits his personality, despite the…" Grace looks at me.

"_IPhone," _

"That's the word,"

"Wait, how old is that?" Max asks seeing my iPhone.

"Early 21st Century tech, He reformatted some of the programming to 'speak' phrases, songs, and such to communicate or entertain,"

I nod. She got that right.

He opens his eyes and looks at me like I just won the World Record. Now everyone looks at me.

"Can I look at it?" He asks. I nod and give it to him. I didn't put any _Avatar _stuff in there, Thank Heaven. I was going to do it, next week. Now, I have no way to do it.

Max looks at it.

"Touch screen, kind of like holoscreens, but different," He comments.

He uses a finger to slide.

He looks at the symbol of my jacket. All I have are _Transformers_, _Starblazers,_ _Battlestar Galactica _and other franchises' quotes, and other things besides _Avatar_.

He gives it back.

"Big fan of that _Transformers _stuff, huh?" Max asks.

I nod.

"_And other things," _I reply.

"First, we're here to do a test run on Mute's abilities _outside_," Grace said.

"Really?" He asks.

Grace nods.

"Without an exo-pack," She adds.

"That's not possible. If he can't live outside the"

"He survived for thirty minutes after being found in the jungle outside the base," She says.

He looks at me.

"He… was outside the base _that_ far?"

Grace nods.

I nod.

Grace pauses before talking and turns to everyone.

"Back to work, please," She said, bitterly. Everyone else, besides us three, gets back to what they were doing. Never mess with Grace; rule number one.

She turns to me.

"I'll be outside in my Avatar. Meet me by the cabin," She said walking over. She opened the lid.

She looks at me.

"Now," I nod.

I walk to the door just as Grace gets in. The door slides open and I walk into a tiny corridor before the lights turn red and the air hisses. The door in front of me slides open. I hold my breath as I walk in. I exhale. The air doesn't smell dangerous.

"The room's not pressurized. Temperatures reach around 78 Fahrenheit," I hear Max's voice.

I look at the slabs, the size of them were big enough to fit an Avatar. There were IV bags next to them. I'm instantly reminded of the event that would happen here, sometime in the next few weeks.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

I look at him. I smiled.

I walk to the door and open it. Instantly I breathe the humid, warm air. I look at the outside world. It's almost hard to believe that Jake would be in his _Avatar _body for the first time.

I walked up to the door and put my hands on the wheel.

"Turn it," He said cautiously. I nodded.

I slowly turned the wheel with all my strength. The door opened when I pushed. The air rushed in and I felt the hot, humid air. I felt sweaty.

I breathed my first air of Pandora without any pain. I walked out and shut the door. It was beautiful. There was a huge basketball court, crops of native alien plants, and an obstacle course. Everything was huge out here, towering above me. There was a wired fence all around the place with guard towers. In the distance, beyond the crops I could see a large wooden cabin.

I felt better. I had no problems breathing at all. I felt hot, though. I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist. I hate pants in this weather! Now I know why they have to wear shorts or loincloths in the jungle!

But the view is amazing. It's like you're actually there, yet you are!

I walked to the cabin, passing by the gigantic basketball court. There are four players. All of them are about ten to twelve feet high. All of them were blue-skinned with tiger stripes on their arms and faces. They had human resemblance to their faces. They wore sweatpants, shorts, or short-sleeved T-Shirts. I saw tails with fur on the end come out. They had long black hair. The males had long braided hair, while the females had short pony tails or it flowed freely.

So that was what Avatars looked like. That's pretty cool! I smile. I look across the other parts to see an obstacle course and several machines, a little taller than the Avatars, walking around with guns or unarmed. I knew what they were: AMP suits. These things were one of the most effective ways to fight against the larger than human Predators and possibly the Na'vi.

They have a special chasis for the pilots' protection against the Pandoran atmosphere and the servos are controlled by the motion of the pilot's hands, as well as the feet for walking and running.

I turn around taking in the new air and the sights. Up ahead is a huge wooden cabin where the Avatars sleep while the Drivers are away. I walk towards it. I walk past an Avatar with a green vest, khaki cargo shorts and a blue Boone hat. He looks at me as I passed him.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" he asks. I turn and shrug. I turn back as I walk through the crops. There are alien plants bigger than me in this place, and wider than me. I should've studied the plants more often to know which are edible and which are not.

I see an Avatar with a black 'Georgetown' sleeveless top and shorts above the knee. She has a slender body. And

"How's it feeling?" Grace asks.

"_Not bad!"  
_

I feel small seeing her. I feel puny, like I can't do anything.

She bends down to my level.

"Relax, I won't step on you," She says. She motions for me to come inside. The beds are big enough to hold an Avatar. There are chests in front of the beds, containing clothes and personal possessions, probably.

"This is where Avatars sleep,"

I nod.

I wonder if I could sleep here, tonight.

"Since you're here, however, and can breathe the atmosphere, you can sleep here, but you'd be lonely here. It's better if you slept in the base," She said.

I nodded.

"Your training's going to come tomorrow, since you're new here. It's just the obstacle course and gun range for non-Avatar Drivers," She said as we walked around the compound.

I have to fire a gun?

I looked up to see a blue sky dominated by a big huge sphere that looked like a gas giant: Polyphemus.

She introduced the Avatars to me throughout the rest of the day, until the evening, when I got back inside. I was now part of something that would be big in most likely four to three months. I hoped it was three.


	4. Chapter 3

_The hologram is my body on the inside, all the organs and muscles. It shows my veins as blue lines, all over my body. My internal organs, except for my brain, eyeballs and tongue, are electronic and have blue lines on the outside. My heart has become electronic, but is still beating. And my lungs are still pumping oxygen. It hasn't reached my brain, though for some reason. My muscles are going to start feeling it. _

_That's the hologram I'm seeing on the projector in the Medical Labs. _

"_Your organs, all of your digestive, nervous, and circulatory systems have become like this. We don't know what it is or what caused it. It's spreading slowly," Grace explains. _

"_At the rate it's going, you have three months left," Parker said, reading from a clipboard. _

"_Don't talk to him like it's the end of his life!" Grace said snapped. _

"_We don't know what it can do. We don't know if it'll kill him or not. And we don't know what that blue crap is!" He said pointing to the representation of my body. _

_Three months, that's the time Jake's going to be with the Na'vi until the Hometree becomes destroyed and he'll become the __**Toruk Makto**__, Last Shadow Rider, in the Na'vi tongue. _

"_That could be his blood," Grace suggested. _

"_The point is that whatever the **** it is, he's going to have something. And it's creeping me out just by looking at it," He shivered. _

_The display was shut. _

"_It's actually helping him with the environment, though it is cybernetically enhanced," _

_Parker looked at her. _

"_A Cyborg? This kid can't be a Cyborg! What kind of Cyborg has a disease like this?" Parker scoffed. _

_That was basically what I was down for after dinner, to look at my body and see what I have. _

I wake up from the memory/dream.

I sigh as I get up.

Grace and Parker had argued for thirty minutes. Then, they split when it was lights out.

I slept in with the Avatar Program's section of their quarters. I was in my new pajamas: An undershirt and a pair of grey shorts. Grace sleeps on next to my bunk on the top.

The space above me is empty. I hear that a new guy, Tom Sully is coming here to occupy that space. Unfortunately, I know that he's dead and his brother's going to be taking my bed and I'm going to sleep up top.

And I start my training tomorrow.

I look at my iPhone in the new backpack Grace gave me. The pack's large, but I can handle it. It's camouflaged.

I check the time.

_12:00_

I was awake in the middle of the night. And I had to go to the bathroom. I walked into the Men's room. I look at my self in the mirror. I have red-tanned natural skin, like the Native Americans. If I had any Parents I would know which tribe I was from. I have short cropped black hair hair and dark blue eyes. I'm 5'5, still freaking short after drinking all that milk. Thanks a lot, nutrients.

I sigh. I bend down to wash my hands. That's when I get a massive headache. I grab my head.

I see things in my mind. I see _visions__. _

_I watch as hundreds of Na'vi gather outside the Hometree in daylight. They look like the Avatars, but have four fingers and their hair isn't braided, it's free. They have simple clothing, primitive daggers and bows. They ride the native animals. They're armed with bows, arrows, spears and rocks. Eytukan, an old, but strong leader of the clan, armed with his long bow, stands with his clan to meet the alien invaders. Neytiri, his daughter whose face resembles Zoe Saldana, is with him. Jake, who looks like Sam Wothington, has his arms tied up behind his head. He's not alone, Grace and Norm are next to him. They can only yell at the people, warning them of the imminent danger. Their warnings fall on deaf ears. _

_Then a massive swarm of futuristic gunships, led by one huge, long one, fly to the banks of the river the Hometree is located. Almost all of them are smaller than the big one. They're flying using rotors that tilt, making them go up and down, forward and bag, side to side and the whole thing. The humans inside are safe from the dangerous outside. The Na'vi throw rocks, spears, and launch arrows at the enemy. They just scratch the paint. The gunships launch huge canisters filled with smoke and gas, not lethal though. The canisters, bigger than the heads of the tallest Na'vi, enter the interior, smoking the unarmed Omaticaya clansmen out. They launch their deadly missiles, causing great devastation to the Hometree's support structures. Archers and spearmen are blown to bits or lose their arms and legs. I hear screams of death and pain. I watch the fire spread like a disease through out the tree, blackening the columns and going upwards killing it. The Na'vi, terrified, flee the home they had known for centuries, maybe even millenia. They fled, but the tree was already leaning over. _

_A Na'vi woman with a robe walked forward as though in trance. She has a knife. Tears are in her eyes. That's Neytiri's mother, Mo'at, Tsa'hik, or matriarch-Shaman, of the Omaticaya clan. _

_She frees Jake and the others. _

_"If you are one of us, then help us!" She says in tears. Jake nods. He motions the group forward away from the tree. Too late. _

_The tree falls to the ground crushing scores of Na'vi men, women and children. The burning stumps that once supported it were destroyed. Ash fell from the sky and areas of the forest were on fire. I could hear screams of pain and fear. Parents lost their sons, Children became oprhaned, whole families were killed. _

_The armada flies away. In the Cockpit, Quaritch smiles and says _

_'That's how you kill the roaches'. _

_I can still hear the screams of the dying and the wounded. It's making me cry at the sound of it. That's not the end of it. _

_I watch as A hooded figure in black stands behind a desk of unknown and future design. His office has statues, each bowing their head, but they house dark artifacts of evil power. The air blows in from a broken window from a past brawl. He activates a small circular disk. It presents the form of a white armored soldier. His face is blank, not showing any emotion. I can hear the echo in the man's old and terrible voice. _

_"Execute Order 66,"_

_Then, I see people who fought to protect their country and it's values, people who were the guardians of their Republic, die at the hands of the soldiers the as soon as they heard the phrase. I watch as the unsuspecting victims are mercilessly killed and their soldiers express no remorse. Thousands of the Jedi die and the man chuckles as he looks in the distance to see a large building, the Temple of the Jedi, in flames. I watch as he proclaims in front of hundreds, no thousands of people representing whole star systems the birth of a Galactic Empire. I watch as he blasphemies against the Jedi, lying about the values of the Empire. The Emperor smiles when the Senate applauds. The Emperor's reign of terror, fear and blood begins. _

_I watch as floating lands are conquered, mercilessly by a great evil from another floating land filled with dark powers. People scream in terror, children cry in fear and the innocent are harmed by barbaric warriors whose brutality knows no bounds. Their armies are led by a traitor of a hero, a man who grins at suffering of his victims, mocks at the forces of Righteousness. His master, a girl, no older than a teenager, smiles at the defeat of her enemies. She plans to have the entire world in darkness and pain. Her face, though beautiful, is dark and bears evil. She laughs at the opposition that faces her and prepares her army to destroy all that stands for freedom, Honor, and Peace._

_I watch a war that spreads throughout a system solely inhabited by humans. Their homeworlds being sieged by the machines they created, the machines they were sure that could not rebel against them. These machines were bent on humanity's utter extinction. They weren't just machines, they had humans made synthtically. They had twelve kinds of people, and hundreds, maybe thousands of copies. Some infiltrated the human defenses, and deactivated the humans' only chance to defend themselves. Fleets of six pointed ships that looked like they were were fighting long ships. The long ships looked had languages wereThe entire fleet was defenseless, it was a massacre in space, all of them were dying in explosions or exploded in a mass of frozen blood. I watch as entire worlds die and all that is left are a group of ships, protected by the last and old BattleStar. _

_I watch as ancient machines that look like animals: Squid, Octopus, wolves, Eels, anything, really, all mass for an assault upon a galaxy. A galaxy they have been using as a hunting ground. They start to carry out their mindless and cold programming: extermination of all organic life. Then, it begins. A species was using technology, the machines' technology. They don't know it's terrible purpose, thinking they were made by another species that dissappeared. But that species, and the ones before them believed that as well. It's too late to realize who really made them and who they were. That technology is a death trap and no species even cares about it. First communications are cut. Then the extermination begins. Billions, no trillions die as the machines make their way across the galaxy, enslaving and destroying and then, when all opposition is eradicated, when the last of the organics die as they burn or slowly starve to death. They go back to the void between galaxies. They wait again for the next half of a hundred thousand years to eradicate life again. Their name echoes throughout my mind. A name that was used by that extinct species: Reapers. The ones who destroyed countless organic life forms. _

_I watch as a world is rocked by war. Two factions of machines rise up. One fights for freedom and justice. The other side fights to conquer the universe. I recognize this conflict all too well. I watch the beginning of the Cybertronian Wars. I watch as Megatron and the Decepticons attempt to conquer Cybertron start their brutal campaign of terror. Then, Optimus Prime arises out of the darkness, with the Autobots and thus do the Cybertronian Wars begin. I watch as Megatron sets his sights beyond Cybertron. I watch as he sends out legions, of Decepticons to conquer the Universe as he fights on Cybertron. Optimus sends Autobots to counter the Decepticons advances, with the native military, and defeat the Decepticons once and for all. Meanwhile, a dark force gathers. It rears its form at the wars and seeks to destroy his brother. I watch as he approaches the metropolis-covered world and wait to use the Decepticons to conquer all reality to fight his brother once more. I watch as Unicron is patiently gathering his dark forces, as does Primus, within Cybertron's core. _

"_You can do more than watch," A beautiful and feminine voice says as other things happen. _

"_You can intervene. You can prevent some of these terrible events from happening. You can destroy evil and help those who fight against it," The voice whispers. _

_I see an outline of a figure, a tall bulky figure. Numerous symbols: The Autobot face, Republic star, the Twelve Colonies of Kobol insignia, the Storm Hawks, and others, appear before it. _

_The figure has blue optics. Its color is entirely gray with a blue chassis. It has thrusters on its back, like the ones on starfighters, which I can't say. _

_It's tall and its mouth is covered. I think it's a Mech, Cybertronian version of a 'male'. He has a slim body. His fingers look like a human's, so do the feet. _

_His looks right at me. I watch scenes of battle against evil, the Autobot against the forces of evil, fighting alongside the forces of good. I found myself looking into his eyes as he fought. He fought to prove something, to someone, to everyone, that he was good at what he did. _

_And I saw that no one appreciated him. No one even bothered to love him or thank him. I saw insults at him from both organics and machines alike: _

"_Cylon!" _

"_Machine!" _

"_Organic!" _

"_Germ!" _

"_Freak!" _

"_Monster!" _

I wake up lying face up a the last part. I sat up and looked in the mirror. I sighed.

'_Was that a hallucination or a vision?' _ I knew it would haunt me for the rest of my time here. But there was nothing I could do about them, now.

I did my business and went back to bed.

_The next day_

Today I had to do training. It was a bright morning, with little cloud cover. I had to do an obstacle course with some of the adult members of SecOps. I went outside without an exo-pack, as I will do for the next three months I spend here. The jungle outside the fence looks the same. But, it's just a few hundred feet from our fence. And the fence is guarded by sentry guns and crazy gun nuts.

There's a group of SecOps guys, in their usual uniform, their faces were distorted by the Exo-pack. The entrance to the Obstacle course included raised logs for climbing over, a wall for climbing with only a few ropes and a ditch for crawling, with wires, barbed wires. It's on dirt, solid dirt that's now mushed up with water to make brown mud.

One of them looks at me.

"Look who's out and about! It's the 'Mute' himself," A southern accented voice says. Grace, in her human form, and Colonel Quaritch accompanied me.

"Attention!" One of them yells as they see Colonel Quaritch. They tense up, with their arms straight down and their faces set forward.

"At ease," Quaritch says. They spread their legs apart and put their hands behind their backs.

"This one here is a member of the Avatar Program. We're here to see how well he'll do in this **** hole of a planet. I don't expect him to pass. But he may just make it with that disease of his," Quaritch said. I nearly rolled my eyes. I hate it when they mention it like that.

I heard Grace sigh.

Quaritch held out a stopwatch.

"Mute, get in line," He said. I went to the starting line, a white painted line on the pavement, with around twenty other men.

"The limit is 15 minutes, is that understood?"  
"Yes, sir!" A chorus replied.

"Get ready, men!"  
They entered a running position. There were glances at me. I stepped forward. The wall was first. First up was the 15 foot high wall. It only had four nylon ropes going up and down the wall. They were in knots. And they wer about fifteen feet high, so that's thirty feet of climbing I have to do, ten yards.

"Ready," Quaritch began.

"Set,"

"Go!"

I started off running to the wall. Did I mention that I climbed ropes like these once at camp, except the walls were just ten feet high? I went up to the first rope and climbed up the rope, using my legs to get my skinny body up. Once I reached the top, I looked down. It was a long way down. It looks like a bad way to die when you fall and break your neck.  
"Get moving, Mute!" A voice yells behind me. I climb down and then run toward the logs. These logs were thick as an oak trunk back home. I climbed over one. Everyone was getting faster than me now. I then ran across the next fifty feet jumping over wires. Then, I crawled under the next group of barbwires in a ditch, my face in the mud. Everyone else was faster than me. They had already gone after I I was new to this. Then, after I sprinted back They I The other trainees snickered when I came back. I had come back in thirty minutes. Colonel Quaritch sighed and shook his head.

"That was a_ poor_ job, Mute. Everyone came here before you were even finished with the logs," He said.

He glared at me.

"You're not going to survive even _one second_ out there," He said, jerking his thumb. I felt disappointment.

"Get out of the area, don't bother the big boys," he said. I nodded.

"_Yes, sir," _

I left the others with Grace. They snickered as I went away back to the safety of the base.

"I can't believe it took you _that_ long to finish that course," Grace bitterly said as we went back into the comfort of Hell's Gate.

"It's ****ing unbelievable!" Grace looked at me and glared.

"You'd better start getting into shape," She lectured. .

"_Yes, ma'am," _

Later on that day, I met Trudy, the pilot of the Sampson Tiltorotor Jake, Grace and Norm use. Wainfleet, the dude who always says 'Get some!' is her gunner in the Armor Bay. The Samson acts as a Transport and a gunship. It's about the size of a 21st Century chopper. A few transport the Avatars to their destinations. Others act as gunships in case something attacks the base or in the future, attack the Na'vi. It has two rotors that are able tilt forward, back, left and right. If memory serves right, Wainfleet pilots an AMP suit after Trudy, Jake, and Norm leave the base. He gets killed by a Hammerhead Titanothere, the huge animal that's bigger than an elephant and has the fury of a rhino. It has a hammerhead, like a shark, but used for hitting and crushing. The Na'vi call them **'Angtsik'. **

"So, you're the 'Mute' everyone's talking about," Trudy says. She has black hair in a ponytail. She's taller than me and has light tan skin. Trudy has a flight suit, just like what pilots back home and back in my time, used to wear: olive drab.

"_Yep, that's me," _

I sit in the seat on the Samson. Wainfleet, with his buzzed cut head and gung-ho attitude looks at me as he checks a machine gun. He wears a short-sleeve military outfit.

"I hear you're the new member of the Science Majors," He says.

I nod.

"_Linguist," _

"And you got that freaky disease," He says.

I nod.

"_True," _

Trudy went to the bathroom for a few minutes and came back. She walked over smiling.

"Oh, and Grace told me to make sure you exercise," Trudy says, smiling.

'_AW CRAP!_'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My back sweats as I do my forty third push-up.

"Only 7 more to go, Mute'," Trudy says. She's standing over me, encouraging me to go on. My arms are sore and my legs are starting to buckle. But, I try harder. This is my last exercise before I go free. So far, this is my second exercise, I have to do this stuff everyday: Fifty curl-ups, a lap around the track and fifty push-ups in the Gym. It's about thirty meters wide and a hundred meters long, filled with exercise equipment.

I hear that a new shift from Earth is arriving today at 1200; it _has _to be Jake's flight. I'm already being giddy just thinking about it!

I get up after doing my push-ups. I look at Trudy. She smiles and nods. She gives me my iPhone.

"Free to go," She says. I smile.

I still have a song, even though it's not on the soundtrack, it's a _Transformers_ song.

"_Later!" _I 'say' as I run out. I dodge people in my way as I get to the exit. I put on the song, '_Dare' by Stan Bush_.

_Sometimes when your hopes all been shattered _

_There's nowhere to turn. _

_You wonder how you keep going? _

_Think of all the things that really mattered, _

_And the chances you've earned. _

_The Fire in your heart is growing! _

_(growing!) _

"Watch it, Mute!" Some one says as I dodge her. I still keep going. I'm in the moment.

I stop when I reach the Mess Hall, seeing if Jake was already here. I stand by the entrance, hiding. There are around forty to fifty new recruits from Earth, most of them are soldiers, a few are civilians, judging bye the clothes. I see Norm. He's sitting down like the rest. He's wearing a green jacket with a brown shirt. He would tower over Jake when standing up. He has chestnut brown hair and a full set of a beard and a mustache. Quaritch and a few officers are standing up. I stop the officers are standing at attention. Everyone is looking at Quaritch, who is about to do his 'welcome'. It feels… amazing to actually be at the beginning of the events of the film. I feel as though, he's actually saying it to me.

"You're not on Kansas anymore," Quaritch says, walking up the aisle.

"You're on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen,"

He balls his fists. He walks slowly.

"Respect that fact, every second of every day.

If there is a ****, you might want to go there for R&R, after a tour on Pandora,"

If I had a voice, I would want to do this to have someone laugh: 'If there is a heaven, can we go there instead?'

He pointed to the fence, beyond the window.

"Out there, beyond that fence; everything that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud," He says as he turns around. He looks at every single pair of eyes on him.

He looks at me as he continues.

"Wants to kill you and eat your eyes for Jujubes,"

The jungle is a dangerous place if you're not lucky or unprepared. In jungles and forests, people were killed by wild animals or died in accidents because they were unfortunate or unprepared. What he's saying could help me out in the field.

I look across as a man in a yellow wheel chair, around the age of thirty, rolls down the hallway. He has black short cropped hair and dark eyes. He had a grey shirt with the symbol of the USMC on the front. He has a rucksack and a duffel bag. He looks like Sam Worthington. He stops when he looks at me. I smile and wave. He smiles and waves back and goes into the mess hall. I know who he is: Jake Sully. Man, it took me a lot to keep me restrained from swarming him. This guy is going to be the future **Toruk Makto**, and save the planet.

"We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped with neurotoxins that can stop your heart in one minute,"

Their bows are larger than the Native American bows. And their arrowheads and daggers are made out of bones, or Unobtanium. Quaritch continues.

"And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber," They can heal faster than us, from maybe years to months or weeks to days.

"They are very hard to kill," Quaritch paces up and down the aisle as he lectures the new residents.

"As head of Security, it is my job to keep you alive," He says firmly. His expression is serious. He says the next words as though it were a warning. Some of the guys are a little … 'spooked' about it.

"I will not succeed. Not with all of you," I sit in the far back.

"You need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules," Yeah, I get to hear the rules now. I've heard a lot of rules and followed them. What are the rules here?

"Pandora rules," He says.

He turns around.

"Rule Number One: Always keep an Exo-pack with you at all times. The atmosphere is poisonous to humans, except for Avatars. The only thing that will keep you alive when all else fails is your Exo-pack. The only exception is the kid in the back," He says as he turns. He points a thumb my way.

Everyone, except Quaritch and the officers, turn to look at me.

I raise my hands in surrender.

"Which reminds me," He says, motioning me to come up front.

I walk up to Quaritch and turn around. Everyone is shocked to see my veins glowing.

"Everyone, this is the one and only human kid that can breathe the atmosphere without dying in four minutes. He would talk right now, but

He can't talk because he doesn't have vocal cords.

He talks using that old piece of junk," He refers to my iPhone that way one more time and his aft is going to see Primus early.

"_That's true," _

Then he sends me to the back of the room again. I listen to the rest of the 200 rules we have to follow and then I go to Jake before he leaves.

He looks up.

"Hi," He says in an Australian accent.

I nod.

"_Are an Avatar Driver?" _

He nods.

"You could say that, yeah," He replies.

"_Mute, Xenolinguist with the Avatar Program," _

He raises an eyebrow.

"That's a medical condition,"

"_Only name I've got," _

He extends his hand.

"Jake Sully, Avatar Driver," He says. I shake it.

He turns his chair around. He's turning his wheels to turn and go.

"_Need any help, sir?" _

"No, I've got this," He says. We walk to the lift.

"How long have you been here?"

"_Three days,"  
_He tilts his head.

"You're kidding? The shuttle wasn't supposed to be here until today"

I shake my head.

"_Funny thing is I don't remember anything about coming here. I was in Denver back home. One minute, I'm in Denver," _

"Pardon me if I ask, but what kind of information?"

"_I never knew my parents," _

He stops.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," He says apologetically.

"_I'm used to it. It's kind of cool being here. I've always wanted to be here,"  
_"I came here to start a clean slate if you know what I mean," He says as we continue walking to the lift.

Jake had a twin brother, Tom. He was a scientist who trained for three years to be here. He got shot in a robbery. Because Jake was paralyzed and had the same genes as Tommy, he got sent here. Jake got wounded in Venezuela, when he was a Marine. He was paralyzed during a firefight and discharged. They can do spinal surgery, but the economy on Earth sucks aft, if you pardon the expression.

I nod.

After we left the lift, I feel someone behind me. I turn around to see a dude about 6'5, behind me. It's Norm Spellman. Holy Cow, how many vegetables did he eat?

"Jake? You're Tom's brother?" He asks. Both of us look at him.

"Wow! You look just like him," Norm said. He looks at me. He slings his duffel bag behind him. He shakes Jake's hand.

"Norm. Spellman." He says. Norm looks at me.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"_Mute, Xenolinguist," _I tell him, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you both, I was with Jake's brother in Avatar Training,"

Norm said.

I nodded.

Norm looks at my iPhone. His eyes lighten up.

"Is that an iPhone?"

I nod. I didn't know he was into history.

"What's an iPhone?" Jake asks.

"_Tons of music, clips, videos, all on this little thing," _

"It's a 21st century entertainment device, before the holoscreen was invented. I'm surprised people still have them, but you have to be rich,"

"And you basically 'talk' through that?" Jake asks.

"_Yep," _

So, we walk to the bio lab. We both walk through it.

"How long have you been here?" Norm asks.

"Three days, if you can believe that," Jake replies for me. Norm looks confused.

"But, our shuttle arrived two hours ago!"

"Mute doesn't remember anything,"

"_Absolutely Nothing!" _

Norm didn't ask anything about it after that.

Norm and Jake are amazed by it. Jake rolls over to the two Avatars that are in containment. One was supposed to be Tommy's, but it's Jake's now. The other on the right is Norm's. It looks like him, but without the beard.

Max greets the two of them and welcomes them to Pandora. Norm looks at his Avatar.

Jake laughs.

"****, they got big!"

"Yeah, they fully mature on the flight out," Norm replies. Avatars take years to mature once the material is sent. It takes a few years, a few to send the material and a few for the Avatar to mature.

Norm says something about 'cells working well'.

"Yeah, and they've got great muscle tone," That reminds me of my failing the test.

I look at Norm's Avatar.

Max's right! They're muscular than me!

"It'll take us a few hours to decant them, but you guys can take them out, tomorrow," Max says. I nod.

He points to Jake's new Avatar.

"There's yours," Jake and I walk over to the other side of the left container to see Jake's face on an Avatar, despite some Na'vi resemblances. Norm and Max introduce each other.

"Looks just like him," Jake says softly. His face is illuminated by the blue glow from the tank. I can hear the Avatar's face beating. Norm walks over.

"No, it looks like you. It's your Avatar now, Jake,"

Jake smiles.

I look at the Avatar's face. Then, the headache comes in. I wince as I feel pain. I fall to the ground, hard. My vision whites out and I _watch as the Hometree burns again. The pain, the fear, the screams, It all comes back. Innocent people are being slaughtered. Men, women and children are going to die. And there was nothing I could do. I watch as the Na'vi cry when they flee their home. I feel their pain, their anger, and their despair. I hear a voice, it sounds_ _familiar._ _It sounds firm and righteous. It also sounds metallic. _

"_Protect the Innocent' _

I hear a faint voice calling me.

"_Mute?" _

"_Mute!"  
"Are you alright?" _

My vision comes back to full color and I see Norm and Max crouching over me. Jake is looking down at me like something bad happened.

I get up.

"You ok?" Max asks.

I nod and smile to comfort him.

Norm hands me my iPhone.

"You dropped this,"

"_Thanks," _I said after checking to see if it was damaged. It wasn't, thank goodness.

I get up.

Jake is taught how to make a video documentary log, or vid-log, and is doing his first entry.

My chest is starting to tingle all of a sudden.

"Hey, Jake, you want to meet Grace Augustine?" Max asked.

Jake looked up with a confused face.

"Who's Grace Augustine?"

"You don't know who Grace Augustine is?" Oh, so that's where Norm tells Jake about Grace. We walk towards the Link Room, with Max and me as their guides.

"Grace Augustine is a legend," The door slides open.

"She wrote the book, literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany," Norm said. Grace was in her lab coat and holding a cigarette.

"That's because Grace likes plants, more than people," Max says. When Grace turns to see us, she tilts her head.

" Grace, meet Norm Spellman and Jake Sully,"

She looks at Norm.

"I've heard good things about you. How good is your Na'vi?"

It's good, but formal. Norm smiles and speaks in a good accented Na'vi.

"**May the All-Mother smile upon our first meeting," **

"**Not bad. You sound a little formal,"  
"I studied for five years… but there is much to learn," **I nodded.

Max interrupts the conversation.

"Grace," He points at Jake. "This is Jake Sully,"

Jake extends his hand.

"Ma'am,"

Grace doesn't shake it. She sounds … bitter at the next sentence.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I don't need you. I need your brother. Y'know, the PhD who trained for three years for this mission?" Grace asks looking at Max.

"He's dead," he replies

Grace looks at Jake.

"I know this is a big inconvience for everyone,"

Grace looks at Jake in disbelief.

"How much lab training have you had?"

Jake looks up.

"I dissected a frog once,"

That kind of stuff isn't good around here.

Grace looks at Max, angrily.

"You see? You see?" She says furiously.

"I mean, they're ****ing on us without calling it the courtesy of rain," She said.

"I'm going to see Selfridge,"

Max tried to stop her, but she just stormed off, muttering angry phrases.

Max looks at Jake.

"Come here at 0800, tomorrow. And try to use big words," Max says, cautiously.

"And try to use big words," He walks away.

Jake looked at me.

"_No one's blaming you," _

"I know," He says. We get out of the bio-lab. The day is spent on eating with Jake and listening to Transformers music with headphones given by Norm.

Thanks, man.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I'm having another one of those dreams again. But this time, no images. It's just the sounds of explosions, guns discharging, men and machines dying and being killed. I hear metal stabbing through metal, hot fire burning through electronic wires that keep machines alive. I hear screaming all over. I hear yelling that sounds… robotic, yet human. _

"_The Decepticons are coming through!" _

"_Hold the line! We can't let them get near the Na'vi!" _

_The alien gunshots, loud like thunder, echo in my head. The fighting intensifies. _

"_Hold the line! We have to buy the clan time to escape!"_

"_Decepticons, let the Slaughter begin!" _

_There are more screams. Then the images come. _

_Machines small and big are destroyed by other machines. Their deaths are gruesome. Blue liquid pours out from their mortal wounds, their bodies are torn apart. _

_I hear people calling my name. _

"_Mute, wake up!" _

I wake up when I feel an arm shake me. That was one bad nightmare.

I look to my right to see Norm's head over the rails of my bunk.

Holy Crap, he's tall!

I sit up and get down from my bunk.

"You need to get to bed early. We're trying out our Avatars, today!" Norm said.

I nodded, getting my iPhone. I changed my clothes into the new pair of clothes: A khaki T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Jake was already dressed up in a gray outfit, so was Norm.

We went to the Mess hall and grabbed a few granola bars. Who knew that they still made Chocolate chip?

After having our breakfast we head to the bio-lab. Grace waits for us.

"Good Morning, kiddies," Grace says nodding at us.

"_Eh, what's up, Doc?" _

"Morning, Doctor Augustine,"

"Morning, Grace,"

As we walked through the lab, I noticed that the containers that held Jake and Norm's Avatar were empty. The pods were being cleaned by a few maintenance guys. I saw a glimpse of a large blue body on a slab with a white hospital gown. 

We walk into the Link room. Grace asked Norm a question.

"What's your Link time?"

"520," Norm replies.

She points to a Link Bed.

"You're in there,"

She points to another Link bed.

She asks Jake the same question.

"Zip, but I read manual," Jake said. He touched the bedding.

He looks at Grace as she prepares the link-bed via a console on the wall next to the link-bed. Norm prepares his link-bed.

Grace turns to me before saying her next lines.

"Mute, I want you outside,"

I nod. I head out the airlocks as Grace talked to Jake. I smile when I walk out, knowing what event will happen. My smile fades when I see two huge Avatars, sleeping on two stretchers the size of a Komodo dragon, their heads have a monitor connected to them, showing their status. Jake's Avatar looks _exactly _like it was in the movie, same as Norm's. A maintenance man with a futuristic cleaning hose is cleaning one of the tubes the Avatars came from. I guess that's what Max meant by 'decant'.

A nurse looks at me. I can see her bright face through the exo-pack. She has blue eyes that show generosity. And she's wearing boots and a blue outfit that reminds me of medical scrubs medical personnel at Hospitals wear.

"Hello," She says.

I nod.

"_Greetings, I am Mute. Human-Na'vi relations,"  
_"Nice to meet you," She says shaking my hand.

Norm's Avatar wakes up first. It scares the crap out of me, since he sat up like he was raised from the dead. He does tests on his hands and legs, by flexing them out, trying to see if they can be used like a regular human body.

I walk over to Jake's Avatar on the other side of the stretcher.

He opens his eyes as a Doctor gets a flashlight and shines it in his eyes. His dilation looks good. A nurse flicks his ears, they respond like a Cat's ear.

"Hey, guys," He says. I smile like it's a newborn baby being shown to the new mom and Dad. He sits up as the Doctor and the nurse make their notes out loud. Jake smiles when he wiggles his toes, amazed that he can now use his feet. He has fangs like a cat.

Jake looked at me.

"What do you think?"

"_It's a Kodak moment," _

He laughs.

Jake then puts his feet on the ground and ignores questions about his health. I step back as he stands up and starts to walk forward.

He nearly falls when he takes his first few steps in the Avatar. His tail starts to wag. It stretches across the width of the stretcher toward us. Its furry end strikes my face like its crazy. He must be happy.

Jake looked at it and was absolutely amazed by it. Everyone, except me, is telling Jake to sit down.  
"Jake, you're not supposed to walk, yet,"

I hear Max's voice.

"_Jake, you have to get back on the gurney," _

Jake turns around to see his tail; it hits a doctor and knocks over the contents of a table.

"God, Jake, watch your tail!" The doctor says.

It's a big confusion. Norm turns around to see what was going on. I was watching from beside Norm's gurney.

A doctor yelled at the nurse to sedate Jake… with a thousand milligrams. I think that sounds a bit too much. Jake walks forward, dragging the machine with him. He takes off the monitor and stumbles. He puts his hand on a glass viewport to the link-room to support himself. I recognize this part, so many times.

"Come on!" He said, Jake was encouraging himself to walk normally.

"Jake! Listen to me!" Max yelled.

"You're not used to your avatar body. This is dangerous!"

Jake grins.

"This is great," Jake said.

Norm tries to negotiate with him.

"Come on, they're gonna put you out,"

Jake doesn't listen and heads for the door, laughing. Yep, he's having the time of his life. He goes out the airlock, with me following him.

"_Wait for me!" _

Jake exits the building, a pair of technicians look at him as he walks out. The same people that played basket ball when I first exited the building were still there, playing a round of basket ball. They stop when they see Jake. Jake starts to jog, then he runs faster than Norm and I.

"Jake, we're not supposed to be running!" Norm yells. I'm falling behind Jake as he runs across the compound and into the crops. He nearly crashes into an AMP that's walking. . He stops to dig his feet under the soil and smell the air.

I stop behind him. I'm up to his knee right now, making me feel small.

"_You're fast!" _

He smiles.

"I used to be the fastest runner when I was still in the Corps," He says, proudly.

"Hey, Marine!" Grace calls.

Jake looked over to Grace. Grace smiles as she walks toward us. She's impressed with what Jake just did.

"Grace?" He asks in disbelief.

"Who do you think numb nuts?" Grace replies. She takes a large fruit and tosses it to him. Jake catches it.

"Motor control's looking good," Jake takes a bit out of it. When he tastes it, he groaned with delight. I bet it tastes like a cantaloupe to him. Norm catches up with us, breathing heavily.

"Grace, I am _so _sorry," Norm apologizes.

"It's alright, he's good at it, for a gun nut," Grace says.

Grace looks at me.

"What do you think, little guy?"

"_That was totally wicked!" _

I raise both thumbs up. Grace laughs.

Jake was sent to change his Avatar's clothes. When he came back out, he had a new T-shirt with new cargo shorts.

We spent the entire day outside, until dusk.

I got back inside after Grace told me to.  
Jake was back in his wheelchair when I got back in. He looked at me and smiled.

"That was great,"

"_Totally," _

We went to the mess hall and had dinner: Vegetables, fruit and water.

XXX

The next day, after I did my exercise, Jake had met with Quaritch. I knew what happened: He had made a deal to infiltrate the Na'vi. In return, he thinks he will 'get his legs back, his real legs'.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Mute," I turn around to see Norm behind me.

"Grace says we're going to visit the Omaticaya tomorrow. She sent me up here to see how well you speak Na'vi," Holy cow, we're going to see the Omaticaya! That means the battle is three months away and I am

I turn up the volume when I 'say' the phrase.

"_**Na'vi, fool. DO YOU SPEAK IT?" **_

Norm nearly falls down from the outburst. He comes back up.

"**Yes, please turn the volume down." **He says assertively. I turned the volume down.

I nod.

"_**I apologize. I wanted to make a joke," **_

"**You can make jokes, just not that loud," **

We then practiced how well we knew Na'vi. Norm and I were equally matched in our linguistics.

I'm going to need it in the time to come.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Sorry it's late,)

The day has come! I never thought I would actually _go_ to the Omaticaya! This is freaking awesome! On the downside, Tsu'tey and a lot of Na'vi are going to be very negative to me. But, still, as Optimus Prime once said: _"Now, all we need is a little bit of Energon and a lot of luck," _

"Is everyone ready to go?" Grace asked us in her Avatar body. Jake, Norm and I nodded.

"_All present and accounted for," _

We had all the necessary gear we needed for this task. The plan was that we were going via Samson to a location close to the Hometree and walk all the way. Jake would always be the security detail, or so Selfridge would think.

Trudy and Wainfleet had already prepared the Samson. Now, it was time for takeoff. Norm, Jake and Grace were in their Avatars. I was a tiny kid with a cybernetically enhanced disease.

The Samson was outside on the runway with no obstacles in the way. The skies were pretty much clear and sunny. All in all, it was a good day to fly.

"Mute, you're in first," Grace said. I nodded. She was wearing a khaki short sleeved jacket that was raised above her naval. She had khaki shorts and shoes. Jake was wearing a short sleeved jacket with shorts also. He had a rucksack, so did Norm. Norm had a similar outfit, but had a baseball cap.

I went into the middle. Grace was on my right, Jake and Norm would be on the left. They were going to be holding the rails. I would be in the middle with a harness on with my pack on my lap.

Grace came in next, along with Jake and Norm.

"Are you excited?" Grace asked.

I was both nervous and excited. Nervous, because this is the first time I'm riding in an aircraft. Excited, because this is the first time I get to actually see the Na'vi, but I'm nervous there too.

I nodded and made a smile. I had a com-link around my neck. It's more like a collar.

Everyone gets in and prepares for the ride.

"_Everyone ready?" _

Trudy asks.

"Yep," Grace replies. Jake is clutching his giant machine gun that's specially made for Avatars. The gun is on a clamp on the right side of the Sampson.

I feel the Samson slowly rise. I clutch my pack and close my eyes, fearing the worst.

I fell a large hand grab my arm, softly.

"It's alright. You don't have to be scared," Grace says calmly. I feel the Samson lift up into the air. Then, it flies off towards its destination.

I relax. I look out the space that isn't blocked by the figures of Avatar and machinery. I watch the world outside go past us. It looks breathtaking.

XXX

The Samson lands and we all exit out. Trudy and Wainfleet stay behind and power down.

The rest of us walk down a natural path. Everything here looks bigger in real life. Since I'm very little, I have to be carried by Grace, on her shoulders.

"So, how will they know we're here?" Norm asked.

"They're probably watching us, right now," Grace replied. I felt like a little kid at a crowd. And Grace was making sure I didn't fall off her shoulders.

We stop to take a few samples, so that Norm can understand how it works. I stuck to Jake, who was bored from all this 'science stuff'. He walks to a large group of swirling plants. They're massive. G When he touched one of the plants, it shrunk into the ground. He looked at me and smiled.

"This looks fun," He says. I shake my head. I know what's going to happen.

I was near him when he touched all those plants. They go down to reveal a huge, blue skinned hammer headed animal. It looked right at us in anger.

"_Primus!" _

I stood by Jake. I was frozen, looking at this giant animal that looked like it could destroy ever vehicle in Hell's Gate. I see Norm and Grace standing by a tree.

"Don't shoot, you'll piss him off," She said.

"If you run, he'll see it as aggressive,"

"What do I do, dance with it?" Jake snaps, aiming his gun at the **Angtsik. **

"Just… hold your ground,"

Right. It was all good being in the middle of the action, until I'm in front of giant animal that will crush you to a pancake.

Jake runs forward and I start to run back. The animal, towering over Jake, stops. It roars and goes back to its herd for some reason.

Jake starts taunting it. That was when I remembered the Thanator.

I turn around as I hear a snarl.

There is a huge six-legged animal with a sleek black body looking at us. Jake turns around and looks up.

It jumps as it roars. Then it tried to penetrate the horde.

"What do I do? Run, don't run?"

"Run, definitely run!"

"_Run for your lives!" _

Jake and I start running. He fell behind. I stopped to see the Thanator attacking his pack and Jake in the supporting routes of a tree.

"Mute, get to the cliff! Run! Don't worry about me, just go!"

He yelled. I nodded.

I ran to the edge of the cliff, near a waterfall. I look behind me to see Jake running.

"JUMP!"

I did so. And it was a long, scary fall for me.


	8. Chapter 7

(Transformers Autoborg will now return!)

Chapter 7

I felt nothing beneath my feet as I fell. I felt fear, thinking I would drown or crash onto the rocks. I felt cold water touch my skin, wetting my clothes as I crash into the water. I held my breath. The river was pushing me away. I arose. Jake was struggling against the tide. Despite all my strength, I was failing. Jake looked at me, his hair was messed up by the water, his clothes were wet. He was a better swimmer than me.

"Hang on, Mute!" he yelled, He disappeared under the water and came back up next to me.

"Get on to my back!"

I grabbed his back and he went under the water when I held my breath. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the deep depths of the river. It seemed like a slow time. But, still, I held my breath. I opened my eyes when I felt the air touch my skin. Jake was on a bank, across the cliff we had jumped.

I climbed off his back. I slumped on the ground. I wanted to tell him 'thanks', but I realized that my iPhone was missing. I looked back at the river. 500 dollars was gone, pushed down the river, never to be seen again. I sighed.

Jake slumped next to me and looked up. The Thanator was gone.

"At least we're away from that thing,"

He looks at me.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at him.

I made a gesture with my hand, making it look like I held my iPhone.

"You lost your iPhone?"

I nodded.

He swore. "Do you know Na'vi without the iPhone?"

I nodded. I knew it, all right. I had studied it so hard; it was burned into my memory.

"That's good,"

"Do you know how to speak sign language?"

I nodded. Since when did he know sign language?

Of course, I do.

He stood up.

"We'd better find a way out of here. It's going to be a long time before we can see Grace again though,"

I nodded.

Let's hope the Na'vi reach us first, though.

XXX

For nine hours we would be wandering the jungle. Jake had torn a dead branch from a tree and sharpened an end as a spear with his combat knife. He gave me a big branch, but reduced its size. I was going to use this mini-spear to defend myself, why not give me a fragging pistol?

We stopped by this arch formed by a tree root to rest. It's at this clearing not far from the river banks. Jake was sitting down, taking a little shut eye. Our clothes were wet, but Jake didn't care. Now I can't wear anything to bed because all my undies are wet and will shrink.

The jungle is amazing once nothing attacks you. Wait, this place looks familiar. This is the scene where Neytiri makes her first appearance!

I turn around to see a tall slender blue figure in a primitive cloth covering her chest, kneeling on a tree. She was about as tall as an Avatar. She had long black hair and yellow eyes. I know who this is. It's Neytiri, the daughter of Mo'at, the Tsa'hik and Eytukan, Olo'eyktan. She's the 'princess' of the Omaticaya. But, if any guy who wants to be her mate is going to be disappointed, her fiancé is a guy named Tsu'tey, one of the strongest warriors in the tribe. The Na'vi Princess isn't that nice and kind when she has a bow and an arrow pointing at your team mate. I then remembered that this was near the Omaticaya hunting grounds. We were forbidden to be here, except for Grace. She's lucky! At least she has the Omaticaya's favor since she taught a lot of their kids, right up until a bunch of her students were killed inside her school for destroying mining vehicles. The Na'vi have been angered at the RDA ever since. But, still, Grace teaches the kids how to speak English, Medicine and a few other things.

I look at her in fear and wave my hands down. I motion my hands to put her bow down.

Neytiri dropped the bow and looked at me.

I swear, I thought she was going to fall of the root had she not stiffened. She shook her head and aimed the bow at Jake again. She looked like she would kill him in cold blood until I saw a tiny speck of light float down and touch the arrowhead. She looks at it, then, it floats away. She looks back at me.

She nods.

I nod back. She goes flat on her belly, disappearing beneath the vegetation.

Jake wakes up. I turn around and smile.

"You okay? Your face is pale,"

XXX

That night we tried to find somewhere to hide, like a cave or something. But, it was very dark. Jake had glowing dots all over his skin, whereas all my veins were glowing.

We found a cave, but it smelled like gas. Jake wrapped his jacket around the sharp end of his spear. He dipped it in an alcove filled with some kind of flammable liquid. It looked like it was sticky. He had some matches. I have no idea where he got those. If he's smoking, I'm burning the cigarettes, wherever the stash is.

Right now, there are sounds like hyenas are high.

He tries to light the jacket.

"Stay close to me, Mute," I did so.

Jake lights up the jacket and I step behind him as he swings it around.

There were long sleek animals with two neural queues, like ears or something, black skin, yellow eyes. They have long jaws and white teeth. They have three paws. They snarl at us. Their skins are illuminated in the fire's light.

Primus, they're right up to my head. If one of them stood on its hind legs, the Great Dane would be yhr little brother to these things. I know what these are. They're Viper wolves, about the up to an adult Na'vi's shin and a human kid. The Na'vi call them **Nantang**. I don't think that they're really friendly to little kids.

_SLAG!_

"We don't have all ****** night," Jake said readying his knife. I brought up my spear at one of the Viper wolves. They snarled at me. I silently hissed at them like the Na'vi do. I wish I had a voice right now, or my iPhone, which is now being washed. Then they charged. One of them landed on top of me, its weight is crushing my chest as I hold my spear in its mouth. It gnaws on it. I can smell the bad breath. I feel the spear breaking. It's scary being in this situation. I feel anger rising. I had lived for years in an orphanage. There was no way I was going out like this!  
When the staff broke, I grabbed the spear tip in one hand and the staff in the other. I quickly put the shaft in the animal's mouth.

Sorry, buddy. I'm for the environment and all, but when you're attacked, you have to defend yourself. The animal claws my chest, making bloody marks. I can't see Jake, but judging by the yelling, he's struggling.

I hear a loud yell and a whine from a **Nantang**. I turn the tip and stab the Viperwolf in the eye. The body goes limp and I push the corpse off of me.

I turn my head to see Neytiri, _up close_. She swung her giant bow at a Viperwolf, driving them away. She hissed. Then she turned to a dying Viperwolf. She walked over to the struggling Viperwolf. An arrow was stuck to its side, pinning it. She went over to it.

Neytiri said her apologies and took out her knife. She slit the throat. Then, she took out the arrow. I closed my eyes and bowed my head in respect for the dead. I heard Jake trying to get her attention. Then, I heard her muttering something as she threw something into the creek. I opened my eyes, only to find her in front of my face. Her face is bigger than mine!

I stepped back.

"**You… You're the small one," **

She said.

I nodded. I wasn't sure what she was talking about. Then I realized that she might've been the one who brought me to the base.

I nodded.

Neytiri looked at Jake. She talked in Na'vi accented English. Jake's shirt had been torn, his pants were dirty. So were my clothes.

"Who is this **evi**?"

"His name's Mute, by the way, thanks for saving us,"

Jake gets hit across the face with Neytiri's bow. Jake falls to the ground.

"Don't thank," She says. The forest then begins to glow.

"This is sad,"  
Jake gets up.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. But, if you hadn't killed your forest friends, the kid and I would be dead," He says.

Neytiri fumes. She leaves us.

"Leave," She said. She goes running off.

Jake looked at me in shock.

We couldn't survive the night like this. We needed shelter.

We both ran off after her.

"Wait! Hey, wait!"

I sprinted after him. We caught her just before she was going onto a giant root.

"Go back," She said turning to look at us. She went onto the root. Oh, crud. Jake went on first, hesitantly. I went on next.

"Look. We need a place to stay. We're lost, we don't know how to get back to our base," Jake said. I struggled to stay on the root, without looking down and wondering how deep the fall would be.

I looked up when I noticed a lot of glowing lights. I opened my jaw. They looked like floating, white, thin jellyfish. But, I knew what they were: they were seeds of the Hometree. The appearance of them meant that it was a sign from Eywa.

Jake looked up. I was frozen stiff.

In the movie, they were smaller than Jake's head. To me, they were as big as Jake's palm. They floated to the root. Some of them went to Jake, some went to me. I felt them touch my skin. They were covering my head, arms, legs.

Man, this was scary. I thought they were going to suck my blood or something. I barely tried not to hit them. I bet Jake was having the same feeling, judging by Neytiri's scolding.

They suddenly went away after a few seconds. Jake looked at Neytiri for answers. She looked at the seeds as they go off. She looked at Jake.

"Come,"

Neytiri said, enthusiastically. She knew that it was a sign. She must have been excited. She jumped off the root after reaching the edge.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed after he reached the edge and saw Neytiri. He jumped after a few seconds of hesitation.

Wait, I have to jump? Aw, Frag! Why me? This thing is _thirty_ feet high! I'd be a broken kid on the ground.

I walked to the edge and looked down. Jake and Neytiri were looking up.

"Jump! We'll catch you!" Jake yelled.

I rubbed my head in frustration.

"You'll be safe, I promise," Neytiri yelled. I thought about dying, but then remembered that you could slow and soften your fall by hanging on to the giant leaves with good precision and timing.

I was prepared to jump when Jake fell down and a whole group of Na'vi, armed with spears and bows came out of hiding.

I ran the other way, but slipped. I fell off the root. Frag me twice!

I tried to slide down giant leaves, but all I got was sliding off of three branches, hurting my legs and chest and then landing on a giant mushroom. Yep, I failed the test miserably; at least I'm not dead.

I soundlessly groan. I get up, clutching my side.

I then sensed like someone was behind me. I turned around, just to look up at a tall, muscular Na'vi warrior with a spear. He had wild black hair and the regular characteristics of the Na'vi, including the three fingers and one thumb. He had the same number of toes on his foot. There was a Na'vi in front of me.

Oh crap. This guy had a giant spear and a dagger, strapped to his hip.

He looked down at me in surprise. I was up to his knee. How could I beat this guy?  
He grabbed me before I could run. He lifts me off the ground by my shirt.

"**Sky People!" **

He said, angrily. He looked at my glowing veins.

"**Eywa protect us!" **

He realized I was breathing without a mask and the other thing.

He looked up and called as he walked out of the jungle and into the clearing.

"**I found another trespasser. It's Sky People, but … the All Mother knows why it can breathe, much less glow" **There were around twenty Na'vi around Jake, including Neytiri. There were seven on giant six legged animals that had nostrils on their necks and queues. They looked like horses. They're what the Na'vi call **Pa'li**. Humans call them 'Direhorses'.

One of them looks like Tsu'tey. And they don't look kindly at me, except for Jake and Neytiri. One of them, I know who he is just by looking at him, walks over.

Tsu'tey, successor to Eytukan for the title of **olo'eyktan**, glared at me. He is also Neytiri's fiancé.

"**That alien is the other who received the sign," **Neytiri said before he can talk. He looks at her and looks at me. He goes onto his Pa'li, making a bond with the **Pa'li**.

"**Come, we must return home!" **He yelled. The others follow him with Jake and me in tow.

I hope I'm accepted. Failure means death.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oh great, my third day on Pandora and I'm in deep slag. The Omaticaya guards are taking Jake and me to their home, the Hometree. From what I've read and seen in the film, it's a gigantic structure, as tall as a skyscraper. As I may have said before, while the name is deceptive, it's actually a group of trees that have formed to support a bigger structure. This place provides home to many Na'vi. And this is not the only Hometree, there are others as well. Not all Na'vi live in Hometrees. Some live in tepees in the planes and in the far off coast. The alcoves within the tree provide natural sleeping habitats as well as those natural hammocks you see in the film. There's a spiral staircase, and a group of tree branches within the tree that lead up to a large branch that house bonded **Ikran**.

To truly gaze upon it at night is a very interesting feature. The Hometree towers over us, shadowing the light from the moon. It's quite breathtaking to actually see it. There were huge roots burrowed deep into the ground, helping the gigantic Hometree to stand upright. There were vines, when I looked up. I would not want to do any _Tarzan_ impersonations around here, seriously.

There are a lot of holes in the Hometree that we can enter. The **Pa'li** riders stop a few hundred yards from the Hometree and get off their mounts. I guess you can't ride anything into the tree, not even a Viperwolf.

The hunters run into the tree, first, I see a few Na'vi, and then I see scores of them, gathering. The hallway, made out of wood, is filled with them. Blue glowing orbs light the hallway. The clansmen make a path for us. Tall, blue Na'vi dressed in simple clothes, loincloths, bras, gather to see us. I felt a hundred eyes stare at me.

Up ahead was a red light behind the tall wooden pillars. That must be the center of the gathering.

There was a large staff holding a giant skull of a giant animal in front of a large fire. In front of our party, led by Neytiri, was a wise and old looking man, but he still looked pretty strong. He was wearing a fur cloak He looked like he was African American. He turned to see us after talking to another Na'vi. This man was the clan leader of the Omaticaya and Neytiri's father, Eytukan.

Neytiri bent her head forward and put her index and thumb on her forehead as though she had a migraine.

"**I see you, Father" **

That was the usual greetings phrase for the Na'vi 'I see you'. Eytukan walks down and walks past us, his eyes were inspecting us. . He looks closely at me. I held my breath. He made a 'humph'. He turned around to see Neytiri in the middle of the circle. His face demanded an explanation.

"**These creatures," **He starts to say, thinking.

"**Why do you bring them here?" **

"**I was going to kill the dreamwalker, but there was a sign from Eywa." **Neytiri replied.

I heard gasps.

"**I have said that no dreamwalker may come here," **he glanced at me.

"**And Sky People for that matter,"**

"What's he saying?" Jake asked, not knowing Na'vi. Since I'm being lifted by my shirt, I can't reply. Neytiri can though.

"**Their alien smell fills my nose," **

A few Na'vi chuckled. I sniff my armpit. I smell like freshwater and mud. Yep, I stink.

"What's he saying?" Jake asked.

"My father is deciding whether to kill you," Neytiri said calmly, hiding her annoyance.

Jake looked at Neytiri. That scared me. I gulped. I wondered if I would live in the next few minutes.

"Your father," Jake stands still for a moment, thinking. He looked nervous, like he's meeting his girlfriend's father for the first time. Which, he is. But, Neytiri is going to be more than just a girlfriend.

He moved forward, extending his hand.

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you." He said.

Neytiri, Tsu'tey, and other Na'vi moved forward, point spears and stopping him. Outsiders aren't allowed to touch the **Olo'eyktan**

Then, a voice yells from the staircase.

"**Step back!" **Everyone looks up. A tall slender Na'vi woman walks down the staircase with braided hair and a red- yellow string 'poncho'. It was woven from many strings. There was also a cloth that served like the bottom of a tunic. She has a silver headband. She has a wooden stick between two of her braided strands, forming the latter half into one. She had a large forehead. I have nothing against that. I just noticed it.

"**I will look at this alien," **Her face looks around mid-forties. She's pretty and older than Neytiri. In fact, she looks like Neytiri, a little bit. She is a head shorter than Jake, but she has an aura of reverence around her.

This is Neytiri's mother and Eytukan's mate, Mo'at, the **Tsa'hik** for the Omaticaya. As I may have said before, the Tsa'hik is the shaman for the Clans, as well as Matriarchs.

"This is mother. She is **Tsa'hik**, the one who interprets the will of Eywa,"

"Who's Eywa?"

Mo'at looks at me.

"**Put the evi down, please," **

I was put down, carefully. But, the last two feet, I was dropped. I got up.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked.

I looked up at him.

_I was chased by a Thanator, jumped off a cliff, nearly got killed twice. How the Pit do you think I'm feeling?_

I signed. I was now, pretty much scared.

I looked up to see Mo'at looking down at me. She crouches to my eye level.

I stepped back. Her face is about the size of my upper body. It makes me think of the scene in _Transformers_ where Optimus asks Sam who he is.

Mo'at looks at my glowing veins. Then, she looks at me.

"What are you called?"  
I looked up at Jake to help me out.

"His name's Mute,"

"Why can he not speak for himself?" Mo'at asked.

"He can't talk. He's a mute," Jake explained.

"Please explain," She said, tilting her head.

"He was born without the ability to talk,"

She looks at me.

"You can not talk?" I nod.

"He was born without vocal cords. The things in our neck that allow us to talk,"

_I understand Na'vi. But, I don't know how to sign it. _

Jake translated.

She pricks me in the shoulder with a needle and licked the tip.

Then she stands up and looked up at Jake.

"What are you called?"

"Jake, Jake Sully," he replied, trying to stay calm despite his nervousness.

She pricks him with a needle and licks the tip.

"Why have you two come to us?" Her voice echoed throughout the hall.

"For me, I came here to learn." Jake replied.

I thought for a few moments. I came with the others to be a Xenolinguist. But, three days ago, I was transported here for some reason, by some random act of fate, or by accident. I have no idea why I _really_ came here. What is my purpose?

_I don't know. _ I shrugged.

"We have already tried to teach many Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full," Mo'at said. That meant that it was hard to teach people who already knew things. I guess it also refers to me.

"Well, my cup is full, trust me. Just ask Doctor Augustine. I'm no scientist," She looked at me.

_I have an overfilled cup. _I reluctantly admitted, pointing my head down.

"I doubt it. You are still young, child," Mo'at said.

I look up in surprise.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I was a Marine, a warrior of the Jarhead clan," Jake replied.

_Well, I guess I'm a kid from the Autobot clan._ I reply.

"_**A warrior, I can kill him easily!" **_Tsu'tey said, walking forward.I knew what happened next. Tsu'tey is stopped by Eytukan's hand. I bet he knows what Mo'at wants him to do.

"**No," **the old man said. He spoke assertively. Everyone listened to him, including Tsu'tey, although he was reluctant not to beat Jake up. Well, if he did, I would stand up for Jake and beat _him_ up, regardless of size. Yoda once said, _'Size matters no'_

"**This is the first warrior dreamwalker and the first alien to breathe our air we have seen." **

"**We need to learn more about them," **He continued.

I looked at Eytukan. Did he just say 'them'? Primus Above! Does this mean…?

"**My daughter," **Mo'at said walking to Neytiri.

"**You will teach them our way, to walk and speak as we do," **Neytiri looked reluctant.

"**Why me? It's not fair," **she protested.

"**Enough," **

She growled in frustration. Oh man. I'm going to be Neytiri's _second_ student.

Mo'at walked toward us.

"It is decided. My daughter will you both our ways. Learn well, Jakesully and Mute,"

"And we will see if your insanity can be cured,"

Jake and I looked at each other in surprise. We looked back and nodded. We got the picture.

In that moment, we became apprentice clansmen of the Omaticaya clan. Has Fate been nice to me, or is it punishing me?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jake and I had changed our wet clothes for loincloths. I got a baby loincloth. In fact, it's tiny by Na'vi comparison. I look like a real Native American. Well, I'm Native American in a tribe, but it's alien, I mean no offense, on another planet in another dimension. I think Fate is laughing at me.

After we get cleaned up, we go upstairs for dinner, but Jake has to carry me. I'm too darn slow. Frag me.

The group with the Olo'eyktan, Tsa'hik, and the two successors, my new teacher, has about thirty people. Everyone is eating cooked meat that's been roasted in the fire. Everyone was singing and chatting until we arrive. Jake puts me down. I wave 'hi', whereas Jake stammered until he finally said 'hello'.

"Please don't get up," He said, thinking they were going to get up and beat him up. I felt nervous, being in a new place within after three days at the base. Where was I going next, the moon?

Everyone looked at the two of us. Yep, we were oddballs: A rookie Avatar who doesn't know Na'vi culture, and a human kid with some kind techno-organic disease.

I was careful to avoid the tails. The tails are always swinging from place to place. They can go from still, to energetic in a second. I stepped over the giant tails.

I sit next to Jake, a male and a female Na'vi look at us like we smelled like crap. At least they treat Neytiri with respect. Neytiri gives Jake and me pieces of cooked meat. He got a big round piece. I got a small baby piece. Jake looked at it and took a bite. He nods as he chews. When he swallowed he looked at me.

"It's not a hamburger, but its ok,"

I take a bite out of my piece. It tastes alright. It's not A1, but it's alright.

No one talked to us throughout dinner. The conversations and singing did resume. After dinner, it was time for bed.

Unlike Jake, who got to sleep with the taller adults, I had to sleep with a blanket in an alcove, but I wasn't alone. There were other children with me, some with parents, and others that did not have parents.

Unfortunately, I was looked on as 'that alien'. I find the comforts of a bed back at the base more preferable, but this was the way my ancestors slept until Caucasians, no offense, kicked all of our butts.

I sighed as I slept on the far side of the alcove. I closed my eyes and ignored the loud snoring.

I found it hard to sleep for the whole night, with no friends, no family, nothing. It was not the first time I felt this way. I had often cried myself to sleep, knowing I had no family and that I was a freak. . Even after all these years, I'm still a freak without a family.

It felt strange, not having my iPhone. Whenever I felt uncomfortable, I just listened to the songs it had, usually Linkin Park. Other times, I would think of the Autobots. I would think of them protecting me from the Decepticons, especially when I was three. I always thought they were in the dark, waiting to get me.

I yawned and went to sleep, hoping nothing would scare me.

XXX

There was only the starship in orbit. It's long, gargantuan form protected the weak human beings inside from the cold darkness of space. The ship had two sets of solar panels that powered its engines. There was a twin pair of large white balls that contained the oxygen the humans needed to survive.

On the bridge, there were a dozen people dressed in blue skin tight suits, making sure the ship stayed in orbit and defied Pandora's gravitational pull. The crew was still waiting for supplies from the colony so that they could make the six year trip back to Earth. Most of the crew would be in hibernation, kept in liquid that would preserve them for years until they arrived at Earth.

For millennia, man had often wondered if it was alone in the universe. The first contact with the primitive natives had proven they were not. Yet, most of humanity scoffed at the 'savages' and their ways. However, Earth was failing in its use as the homeworld of man. Soon, it would die and humanity would look elsewhere. Some thought Mars would be suitable, others thought the moon. As for Pandora, well, it was a mining colony just waiting to happen.

Soon, it would be proven otherwise.

Dwarfing Pandora was the blue gas giant Polyphemus, named after the Greek god who had given humanity fire, and by extension, technology. It was one of the only planets that contained life in this star system. Unfortunately, Pandora had intelligent life that was unbreathable to humans.

In the blackness of space, where it was colder than the surface of Luna, a small light appeared. At first, it looked like it was a nearby star. Then, it grew larger, becoming brighter than the overhead lights on the ship.

Everyone on the bridge of the transport was stunned. No one knew what was happening. Unfortunately they did not know what terrible cargo it had given birth to.

The light disappeared. The crewmembers on the bridge checked their systems. Once the test was complete, they were happy to know that none of their power had been drained and no part of the ship was damaged.

However, five objects had appeared on their sensors. They were speeding towards Pandora. The crew then believed that they were meteorites, despite the unease of a few among their number. Unfortunately, they did not know what they truly were, even as the five 'meteorites' were consumed by flame as they broke through Pandora's atmosphere. Their tear-dropped shaped bodies were not rock, but of an alien metal that protected electronic insides faster than an organic healing. However, the intensive heat was damaging the armor, bit by bit.

The five mysterious alien objects crashed in five separate locations. One crashed into a river. Another crashed into a floating mountain, two crashed into the side of a hill. The last one landed far from the rest. It crash-landed in the forest, far from both the primitive base and a gigantic, conjoined structure of a tree.

They were not mere mechanical balls that bombarded the ground like artillery shells. They were sentient beings that could think for themselves. Their kind was capable of reconfiguring their bodies into mimicking vehicles, and in some cases: local life forms. Those that followed their heinous rules were capable of wreaking devastation anywhere possible. They were capable to cause chaos and disorder, and then enslave the helpless inhabitants, unlike their generous and hated enemies.

All five had names. The first was Burner the second was Terrordon, the twins were Killer and Doublecross. The last one was their leader and one of the most brutal of the Cybercons: Deadshot.

The protoform transformed into a massive, bipedal, mechanical form. Components clicked and whirred to reveal his bulky frame. His optics, red as fire, scanned the area for threats. Satisfied that nothing challenged him in this glowing woodland, he contacted his teammates on the com-link.

:: Cybercons, report::

:: This is Burner; I am at 88.59 percent stable. But, I am still capable of causing havoc on the foolish weaklings and our enemies:: Burner rumbled.

:: Terrordon, reporting by your will, Commander. I have just silenced a fleshling patrol. There are organics here, around three to four meters tall. They are unlike the humans we usually deal with, but they are still weak. They are even more primitive than the humans:: Terrordon hissed

:: Killer here, Doublecross is scouting for any ideal forms that suit our needs:: One of the twins replied.

:: Excellent, once we have obtained our new forms, scout the area for any ideal locations as a base of operations:: Deadshot barked.

:: By your will:: his subordinates replied.

:: Megatron functions forever!::

He added. Soon, their target would be found. And they would be waiting, just as his ancestors had done, a long time ago. And the war would continue until every single one of their enemies had been offlined.

XXX

"_They are coming!" the voice hissed in my ear. I saw five balls of fire crash-land in several places. I watch as something familiar happened. The balls were made of metal, like what the Transformers in the Michael Bay movies were made out of: alien metallic designs. _

_They transformed, turning into towering, frightening machines. Each one had a purple mark on their bodies, on the shoulder, chest, forehead, or back. I knew all too well what it was: the symbol of the most evil faction in the Transformers continuities, the enemies of Freedom, Peace, and Justice, the Decepticons. _

"_They are coming to destroy you," _

_Who was coming? The Decepticons don't exist… at least not in this universe. _

"_That is where you are wrong. They exist; their very existence defies all of what those who claim they do not live," the voice said, knowing my thoughts. _

_I saw countless worlds. Their cities burning, people were screaming. There were hundreds of them, Decepticons, towering over them, preparing to massacre them. They laughed in sickening triumph. Entire worlds were dying, their people either dead or enslaved. _

I woke up with sweat all over my face. That was one Pit of a nightmare. Hopefully it was a nightmare. +


	11. Chapter 10

Autoborg Chapter 10

_Following the mysterious appearance of Mute, and the appearance of the unidentified disease, or some other organism, there have been several improvements to his human physiology. They include, but are not limited to: _

_Capability to breathe Pandoran atmosphere_

_Function without the use of an exo-pack_

_There are however numerous symptoms that have occurred: _

_Internal organs are now cybernetically enhanced, yet, are partially organic. They are still providing nutrients and oxygen the body needs to survive. But, there are theories that it may have other purposes as well. _

_Dr. Grace Augustine, _

_Head of the Avatar Program_

"This is it? That's all you have?" Parker asked looking at the report.

"That's the short version, yeah. The long version isn't so simple though," Grace said under her breath.

"This kid appears four days, with this _disease_, and now of all times, he's being trained by the blue monkeys," Parker said, closing the report.

"Well, there are similarities between the Native American tribes and the Na'vi," Grace pointed out.

"There's nothing 'similar' about them," Parker retorted, grabbing his cup of coffee.

"It took humanity _centuries_ to get past prejudice. How long do you think it will take for humanity to learn that not all species we find will be like us?" Grace rhetorically asked, her face getting red.

"I'm the _Administrator_, _you're_ the scientist. You figure it out," He said.

Grace sighed. She left Parker's office and went back to the lift. Grace thought about Mute. He was just a thirteen year old boy who couldn't talk. He had no parents and no one on Earth knew he was here. He had some kind of technological disease that was turning his organs into something else.

XXX

After I woke up, Neytiri took Jake and me outside for our first lesson. And that lesson would be **Pa'li** riding. The Na'vi use the** Pa'li** for riding to other areas, as well as hunting the larger animals.

Jake goes onto a** Pa'li** first.

"How do I ride him?" He asked.

"She is female," Neytiri corrects. I laughed, silently.

"To ride him, you must make swa'heylu, the bond," She said.

She showed him how to put his queue in with the Pa'li's queu. In that moment, the **Pa'li**'s eyes widened and it became active.

"Whoa,"

_No dip, Sherlock,_

"Tell her what you want to do," She said, pointing to her head.

"In here,"

Jake raises his hand to the river.

"Forward," He said.

The direhorse sprinted toward the river. I barely got out of the way in time.

Jake fell onto the bank, mud spattering his chest. Neytiri comes over to him, laughing.  
I shook my head. Next time he should've said 'slowly,' Primus!

Three direhorses rode up to meet us. And guess who was at the lead? That's right, mister 'Heir to the clan leader,' himself.

"He's never going to be one of us. A rock sees more,"

I pointed at him and I smacked Jake's shoulder as he got up. He translated as he spit out mud.

_I knew you could speak English!_

Tsu'tey snorts.

"Don't think that I beat you, little boy," He said. Neytiri walked forward calmly and bowed her head. Tsu'tey bowed back. His posse went away.

_Can I ride next?_

Neytiri looked down at me.

"You are a small **evi**. A **Pa'li **is much too big for you," She said.

_Can I ride a baby direhorse?_

"NO!" Jake and Neytiri both said.

Slag!

XXX

It was after the incident at the bank that I noticed another change. My veins were glowing brighter than before. I heard Tsu'tey joke that he could use me as a walking nightlight. I also heard an unsettling piece of news from Jake and the rest of the clan.

On the night I got here, a five meteorites crash-landed here. When a few Na'vi got there, there was almost nothing there. But, two hunters, both full-sized, had been found, one with his upper body cut off, diagonally. The other hunter had been found with a huge hole through his chest, the heart, lungs, liver and stomach were gone, incinerated by some kind of weapon.

But, the attack seemed to be less like something from an AMP suit. Sure, those things are tall, but AMPs have nothing that can incinerate a giant whole through a male Na'vi's chest, nor can the bayonets cut through a body like that. It's disturbing to even think about it. Sometimes I think something else happened here, but that's just my wild imagination around here.

And their families had to wrap them in a cloth so that the Clan wouldn't be sickened. Jake and I attended what you would call a funeral. They were put into a large hole under a tree. Mo'at led us in prayer. They kept looking hostile at me, simply because I'm human, or whatever the TOTD will turn me into. It's a new name I came up with. It means 'Techno-Organic Transformation Disease'. Techno-organic because that's what they call Cyborgs in the Transformers multi-verse, the second 'T' and the 'D' you can understand.

XXX

Terrordon looked up at one of the nearby anti-gravitational chunks of rock, somewhat impressed that this new element could do such a feat. A pretty large one seemed like a formidable base. There were a few scores of organic animals that were too stubborn to leave. He decided to improvise, just as his ancestor had, a long time ago.

He took an aim at a large one and reformatted his arm into cannon. His Energon supplied it as he fired on it. There was a large explosion as a result, hurtling eggs and the alien creatures into the green abyss of the trees. Not many would survive the fall. But, then again, all fleshlings couldn't.

Terrordon changed his massive shape into a strange winged vehicle. He peered in at the large cave he had just created. His optics analyzed the height and width of the space. He calculated the total volume for his four comrades, including himself, to fill in. He fired again and again, deeper and deeper into the cave. By that time, all the residents had left their unborn hatchlings to fend for themselves. When he reformatted back into his hulking form, he looked at the eggs and concluded they would make necessary target practice. Deadshot would be pleased.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(_Sorry, It's so late. I've been busy)_

It's been four weeks since I came here. I have mastered the bow, and knife throwing. But, for all my skills, I'm still regarded as an outsider.

That's not all. The disease has gone farther and faster than anyone's anticipated. It went into my muscles. And my hands have become Techno-organic. It's pretty weird. It almost looks like something out of the recent _Transformers. _

But, still, I'm cool with it. But, the others are scared of me. Parker says I have to spend two days here; the rest of the week is spent with the Na'vi. It's like I'm a divorced child.

The Na'vi are used to me eating with them. There's the occasional glance at my hands and all.

How did I get them? Well, it was pretty painful for my hands every half hour for almost three weeks. It wasn't until the end of the 11th day I noticed that my fingers had become some kind of metallic object, with organic properties. The scientists are at a total loss how to explain this. Grace and Jake are scared. So am I.

Today was the second time I had to spend my two days here. The guys in Sec-ops were already calling me 'Cyborg Mute' or something else.

The pain's still coming. Based on Grace's predictions, by the end of the week, my entire arm and part of my right leg are going to be 'cyberfied'.

In the time we've been here, the Na'vi are less wary of us. In fact, Mo'at checks up on me like I'm her grandson or her son. Neytiri asks how I'm doing, so does Jake. Tsu'tey still jokes around with me and Jake. Unfortunately, guess who came into the Hometree yesterday to teach the kids? That's right! Grace Augustine is in the house! Tsu'tey backs off from her every time she's around. But, she treats me the same as her kids.

Grace was away in the link-bed, so were Jake and Norm. This was the third time I had to come here. Max was busy, so I was left putting up a short report on _Transformers_ for Grace to read. Sometimes I take a break.

It was after I wrote up the _G1_ section that I thought about hacking. Since the dawn of the computer, man has always tried to hack into systems, either for fun or for espionage. There were a lot of hackers in the 80s, and there are still hackers today. And then, my fingers suddenly sparked the holopad. At first, I thought it was just static, until my head hurt like crazy. I blinked and my eyes are seeing a lot of lines, names, and such in a neat row. It was like I was actually hacking with my_ mind_. In _the movie-verse,_ both sides hacked with their processors, their minds. Sometimes to get into a much protected system you had to find a server, as Blackout did in Qatar. He went through all the files with no resistance, well, except for cutting the hard lines. Then, it all settles and I see a lot of pages, with titles underneath them:

_Sec-Ops Report# 43122-A/5_

_Administration log # 5340200 _

_Anomaly detected in your area._

Thousands of files were here, accessed in my head with just a thought, I could access the database. Let's see if they have something I know

XXX

"Sir, there's been a breach in the firewall!" Colin yelled, looking at his holoscreen. Parker, eating a carrot, walked over to him. Colin was the tech-expert in his office.

"Isn't the firewall the best we have?" He said asking Colin.

"Yeah! But now…it's not! Something's in the system!" He said typing on the controls.

"Can you or stop it?"

Colin typed faster.

"I can't! It's going too fast!" The monitor showed files passing faster than his eye could follow. There were secret documents, and files, that were in the highest classification known to man. And this hacker was going into his files like it was nothing! His face grew red in frustration that he could do nothing to stop this.

XXX

I found what I was looking for. There was a file entitled: _Operation Fire starter. _

Inside there was information on the Na'vi Hometree, the columns, width, height, and strength of it. There was something else.

_If we use enough force to knock these support structures, the gate to the Unobtanium is open. I would say the entire squadron is big enough for the task, as well as the Dragon Ship. _

They predicted casualty rates to zero percent, merely on the fact that the Na'vi were primitive. This was terrible. These people were committing something mankind had long committed in its millions of years on Earth: war and destruction. They were going to force these people from their homes! And the deadline was just where the date was in the movie: three months when I arrived, as well as Jake. Now, it was more than two months away. They expected scores of the Na'vi to die. So, they thought 'why not smoke them out?'. Unfortunately, that makes it worse. The tree would fall in the same way the missiles were going to the trunks, towards the crowd. And hundreds would die. And they also predicted the Unobtanium worth: in the _hundreds of_ _billions_!

I hated it. I hated Parker for his greed. I wanted to shut it down, cut the communications off. But, I didn't.

_:: Sir, I'm hacking into their mainframe:: _Doublecross said, his processor hacking into the primitive mainframe.

_:: Excellent, Doublecross. Once you have infiltrated their systems. Get everything you can get your hands on:: _

_:: Yes, sir:: _

Deadshot smiled as he looked outside of the giant hole Terrordon had made. With the information they would have, they would find their target, and destroy the foolish fleshlings, who believed they were the dominant power on this world. This worthless patch of buildings they called a 'colony' was nothing more than an outpost! Soon, the organics would learn that the Cybercons were the dominant power in _all_ dimensions!

_:: Master Deadshot! There's someone else hacking!:: _Doublecross cried, looking through the database.

All optics turned to him. There couldn't have been other Cybercons here! They were the only Devastator team sent by the High Lord himself!

_:: Identify the source, you worthless piece of tin!::  
::I am! But, the signals… no! It can't be!:: _He said, searching.

XXX  
"There are two of them now!" Colin said. Other experts were working furiously to control the situation, but nothing could be done.

"_Two?_" Parker yelled.

"Get them out of my database!" Parker barked.

"We're trying! But, we just can't get a signal!"

XXX  
Lucky me, I had blocked the traces, while I was surfing the network. Wow, these guys are the strongest counter-hackers in humanity. And they can't even block a thirteen year old kid! I wish I brought a camera. Wait… There's something else in here. There's someone else hacking the system. And it knows I'm here!  
Alright, buddy. Game's over. I see you!

I transmitted into something like a chat room.

_Identify yourself, fleshling_

_Fleshling? Wow, man. You take Transformers too far. Are you looking for an RP? _

_What!  
_At first, I thought he was just a top-notch hacker. Then, he did something I didn't expect.

He was looking at my report for Grace! That thing contained everything I knew about _Transformers_: characters, factions, even locations!

I tried to get a bead on his signal, but it looked like he was blocking it. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't get past him. I tried to block him. But then again, this dude was tough.

_Who are you? Where did you get this information?_

_Why the frag should I tell you? Why don't you tell me your name, first? _

_You know nothing of what you are dealing with, youngling!  
_I was shocked. What did he just call me?

_Get the frag out of here before I spam your aft! _I transmitted, looking for anything that I could throw at him.

And then, as I watched him, helplessly, He looked at a file about me. He now knew who _I was._ This wasn't some hacker. This wasn't some hacker! This was something else. And then it dawned on me. This wasn't the slightest bit _human_.

XXX  
_:: It's him! I found him!:: _Doublecross yelled. The expert of hacking as well as deceit had found the target!

_:: Transmit the data to us, now!:: _Deadshot barked.

_:: Yes, sir:: _

He read the files that his subordinate gave him. Their target, the youngling, was at the colony! And he knew about the Great Wars!

He read the medical reports, the assignment papers.

_Birthplace: Denver, Colorado_

_Age: 13_

_Parents: (Unknown) _

_Ancestral Race(Native American) _

The boy was truly becoming an Autoborg! The 'Techno-Organic Disease' that the humans called it, was spreading! This was getting better. They found out who he was. He had not name other than the word that he was: Mute. According to the records, the 'disease' was getting faster. The boy was going into Reformat! He swore in Cybertronian.

He thought about something. In more than two of their months, there was going to be a … clearing of an organic dwelling for the human's rivals, the primitive Na'vi. And while the military forces were away, they could go to the colony and kill the youngling! As well as cause some destruction.

_:: Doublecross, get out of the system. We have what we need:: _Deadshot barked.

They would wait until that time.

The hostile presence that was in here was gone! Just like that. It was inside the mainframe a minute ago, and it had vanished, as quickly as it came!

I got out of the system and sat down. I had no idea what I had just met. And I had a feeling that I would see it up close.

XXX  
"Sir, its gone!" Colin said, gladly. Parker looked at the holoscreen. All servers showed no hostile presence going through the firewalls. He sighed with relief.

"Sir, files have been copied!"He looked at what was copied and his eyes widened.

"Find the location where it originated!"

XXX

I noticed that my entire arm had become 'cyberfied', as well as my other arm. TOD was getting faster because of what I just did. And I had just become a human computer.

Grace got out and looked at me with a smile on her face. It went upside down as soon as she looked at my pale face.

By then, the guards came in.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_(A/N: Sorry I was very busy with some stuff. I'll be adding more chapters, soon) _

"Who did it?" The guard asked. All of us were assembled. They looked at all of us that had just gathered. One of the seven armed guards looked at me.

I was sorry for what I had done. Not only that, but I _knew _what happened. I met a Decepticon. And they knew I was here. They were going to come after me and kill everyone: Jake, Grace, Norm, Mo'at, Neytiri, _everyone._ I wanted to turn myself in. And when I did, I would ask Parker to have me exiled, alone, far away from everyone else. That way, I could save them, and the enemy wouldn't go looking at them.  
"Who did what?" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone in this area hacked into our mainframe and illegally copied top secret files, Dr. Grace," The lead guard, said.

"I'm sorry, but we've got to take one of your guys or Selfridge is going to have my a**," He said sarcastically.

"I don't think it was any of us, Parker must be out of his mind again," Grace smirked. I looked at her. I showed her how sorry I was. She tilted her head and her eyes widened.

I looked down.

Grace turned to the guard who was looking at my arm.

"The kid did it?" He asked. I was about to step forward, when Grace put a hand on my shoulder, tightly.  
Grace shook her head.

"No, but I believe I saw Sergeant Dean on the terminal, looking at the mainframe," She replied quickly. I looked up in surprise. What was she doing!

The leader frowned, and rubbed his chin.

"Sergeant Dean? I know he's smart. But, smart enough to hack into the firewalls… then again, he used to be a hacker before he joined SecOps." He said, shaking his head. They got out. Down the hall, I could hear screaming as someone was being dragged off.

I looked at Grace in surprise.

She smirked.

"Dean's always looking over my shoulder. Trust me, it was worth the risk," She replied to my unspoken question. Everyone calmed down when Jake and Norm got out.

"What happened?" Jake asked, hearing some of the commotion.

"Follow me," Grace said. She led us to a janitor's closet.

Grace, Norm and I sat down, after moving a chair for Jake's wheels.

"Mute hacked into the mainframe with his _mind_," Grace replied.

Jake's face went pale.

I showed them my arm.

_Not only that. But, I copied a file. _I said.

She explained what happened.

"How'd you do it?" Jake asked.

_I thought about as I touched the keyboard. Then, I found every single file I could literally get my hands on: Weapons, information, top-secret documents, the works,_

"What about the Firewalls?" Norm asked.

I snorted.

_For a Transformer, the firewalls are nothing more than simple paper-thin pieces of crap!_

"You _hacked _into the RDA mainframe with no resistance at all?" Norm asked.

I nodded.

"What was copied?" Grace asked.

I looked at the small terminal on the side of the wall. I put my hand on it and thought about showing it to them. I did.

I showed them the top secret file that I copied, as well as the other files that were copied.

"Oh my God. They _knew how many people were going to die_?" Jake asked. I showed it all. Grace was flabbergasted. Norm was so shocked, he actually fainted.

_That' s not the only file they copied, though only I did this one. _

"Wait, someone else was hacking?" Grace asked.

I nodded.

_I never caught the name, but the guy creeped me out. He did the same thing I was doing, but on a larger scale. _

I showed them what was copied, briefly entering the system and getting the files that were copied and getting back out before anyone could trace the signal.

"These are records!" Grace said looking at them. Norm woke up from his brief coma. He looked at what I had on the holo screen.

"And not just any records, looks like it's about…" Grace read the files and she looked up at me with a very pale face.

"Mute. All of them are about Mute!" She said. Jake looked at them too.

"Someone wants to know about him. They've got everything: Medical reports, records, even where he used to live back on Earth. But why him?"

Jake asked, pointing his head at me.

"Whoever was at odds with Mute _definitely _has a bone to pick with him. I should ask Parker for him to stay here. But, then again, the Na'vi can take good care of Mute. I'll explain everything to Mo'at and Eytukan, hopefully, they can help us," Grace said.

_No offense, but whoever hacked the system, besides me, was like Blackout and SOCCENT. _

"Blackout and SOCCENT?" Grace asked.

I sighed, silently.

_The 2007 movie 'Transformers' not the original one, mind you, showed the Decepticons as a very powerful enemy. They wiped out a 21__st__ century airbase in Qatar. Few survived the attack and even they were hunted by a Decepticon! _

"What's a 'Decepticon'?" Norm asked.

Come on!

_The Decepticons are a malevolent power-hungry faction of the Cybertronian Wars detailed in the many continuities of 'Transformers'. They are brutal and ruthless. They like to destroy things, be shady in their dealings and even have sneak attacks. It was because of them the whole Cybertronian Wars started. Like the Autobots, they can transform into any type of vehicle of any size or shape. _

I explained.

"So, they're basically mechanical Nazis?" Jake asked.

I nodded.

_That, and they're even more dangerous with their leader, Megatron, around. That dude is the very symbol of the Decepticons' brutality. A lot of people died because of him. _

"And you think life is going to be like SOCCENT?" Grace asked. Now, they were getting my drift!

I nodded.

She shook her head.

"No, it's not going to be like that," Jake said in a comforting tone.

"If they're real, then Quaritch's gunships can take them," Norm said.

I shook my head. They didn't understand at all! The whole place would be destroyed, because of me!

_Quaritch's people wouldn't stand a chance against one Decepticon let alone a few! One Decepticon destroyed an airbase. They can make shortwork of this colony. Nobody is safe while I'm near any civilized outpost! _

"That's in the movie, Mute. This is real life. If the Decepticons are real,"

_NO! THEY'RE NOT FAKE! THEY ARE FRAGGING REAL! WHAT DO YOU THINK I SAW WHILE I WAS SCREWING AROUND?  
_I 'said' looking into her eyes, letting her know I was telling the truth.

Grace turned around, thinking. After a few minutes of silence.

"Mute, you're staying with the Omaticaya. Jake and Neytiri will keep an eye on you," She said. She turned to me with a serious glare.

"And I expect you to _listen _to them," Grace ordered.

I nodded.

"Now, scram," She said, waving her hand. I went out of the closet and back into the bio-lab.

I cried silently. I knew I had made a bad choice telling Grace what happened. I should've just gone forward and asked Parker to exile me.

As for what was going to happen, I knew I couldn't stop it. People were going to die, Grace was going to die. And I would never forgive myself for what would happen then.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I look at myself in the water at my reflection. Both my arms had been completely cyberfied. They were slim, yet muscular. The fingers looked about the same, but not pointy. But the hands themselves were metallic. They looked like what Optimus Prime was before he switched from his Cybertronian form to an Earth form. Picture what an Autobot looked like when he crashed on Earth in the 2007 film. My arms look something like that, yeah. What's strange is my palms have this white orb in the middle. I guess it's for hologram projections and such.

It's been four weeks since I was moved out here, _permanently_. Grace explained the situation to Mo'at, Neytiri and Eytukan. They have to watch over me, always. Otherwise the dudes who want to kill me will do their job. Neytiri and Jake always have to follow me everywhere, and I mean, _everywhere. _They follow me to the pond when I go swimming; they follow me to the … 'special tree' where I go to the bathroom.

They even keep an eye on me when I'm sleeping. It's like they're my overprotective older brother and sister!

Speaking of which, I've been keeping an eye on them when they're not looking at me. I think they're already falling in love. Jake looked at Neytiri when she's not looking at him, and she does the same when he's not looking at her.

It kind of sucks not having a girlfriend. I mean there are some cute Na'vi girls; but, they're all over someone else. Even Tsu'tey has a lot of girls who want to … make out with him, and Neytiri's going for Jake anyway!

But, then again, I'm thirteen; chances are I'll make a mistake and the whole Clan's going to kick my rear. I don't want to kick the Ikrans' nest, if you know what I mean; I've done that already being here.

A small part of my legs are getting cyberfied, my feet to be precise. Strangely, my feet still look human enough, just in a _Transformers _way without the nails. I dare not ask what will happen next.

Not only that, but part of my chest, a small bit around the chest, are already Techno-organic, well, it's all metallic on the surface of my skin, but inside, I have a mesh of organic and technology.

What's even stranger is that the whole clan is talking about a few scores of Ikran eggs found destroyed near here, and a big aft hole in where the nest used to be. It's got to be the Decepticons, or whoever these guys are. But, I'm still saying it's got to be Decepticons. I pray to the Almighty that He will not let those guys near the Hometree. I have had enough trouble already.

The entire Clan is looking at me suspiciously, nothing out of compassion or pity as far as I know. I'm still the **ketuwong** out here. And they also call me 'Flesh-metal Alien'.

When I get the chance to get out of here, I will take it. Nobody likes me around here and nobody really trusts me, all because I came here from another dimension, thank Primus I never blabbed about it, and now I'm interfering in the events, which could _exacerbate _everything here! Why did it _have_ to be me?

As Optimus Prime says 'Fate rarely calls upon our choosing'. Well, Fate never really gave me a chance at all, man! I'm just some mute fan boy with a disease that's turning me into a Transformer! Not only that, but I know what's going to happen next, in a little more than more than two months from now, The RDA is going to wipe out the Hometree and Jake's going to be an outcast, and me, definitely me. Then, Jake is going to be the **Toruk Makto** and save the whole fragging world. Although that's a good thing, there are a lot of consequences for me. There are going to be a lot of dead innocent people on my hands, all because of my mistakes. I shouldn't have been found in the first place. Neytiri or whoever found me should've just left me alone.

There are times when I hate myself. My parents aren't the ones to blame, whoever they were: it was me they hated. They probably found out I was a mute when I was born and left me at the orphanage so they can be happy with some of their other kids who can talk and laugh and all the other things that make childhood so great. I was one of the oddballs to them, nothing more than a mistake. I just make everything worse around here. I don't blame anyone but myself for whatever's going to happen next. I deserve the blame, not Jake and not Grace. Fate just hates me.

Anyway, enough about my thoughts and feelings, I'm thinking about transforming my limbs into all those cool weapons and tools. According to Optimus Primal in _Beast Machines_, the first Transformers had to learn how to transform through a long time of discipline and control. You have to believe that you can transform into your alternate form, your arms into tools and weapons and such. Hopefully I can do it. Then again, that series was pretty much controversial. Oh, to Pit with it, I'm doing this scrap anyway!

I take a deep breath and clear my mind as I think about transforming my arms into a laser gun or something. I close my eyes as I breathe slowly.

Then, I feel my arms starting to change. I can hear pulsing, actually pulsing like in the _G1_ series and some sounds in the recent films. Come on, darn it!

I feel my hand change into something else, something that has a large barrel of a gun. Come on! I can do this! I can do this!

Then, I feel pain in my chest. Darn! I can't do it!

I stop and I open my eyes. My hand goes back to normal.

"Hey, Mute! Are you okay, man?" Jake asked running over to me from the tree he was standing by. He looked at my hands.

"What were you doing?" He asked, looking up at me. I noticed his new green gemmed choker and his armband. Jake's been rising through the ranks. Soon, he's going to go on his Dream Hunt, a rite of passage. The Dream hunt requires a few ingredients for some type of sage that the Omaticaya use for finding their spirit animal, as well as bonding with your first **Ikran**. The Native Americans have that too. Too bad I'm too young for this stuff. But, then again, Jake's going to fail the next drug screen test, because it makes him hallucinate. It might be a little funny that he's smoking a variation of weed.

_I was trying to transform my arms into cool weapons and scrap. _

Jake laughed.

"Don't bust a tendon, kid." He chuckled.

_I'm serious, man! _

"So am I," Jake said. And he was serious. Neytiri was walking up to us after lunch as Jake and I approached the Hometree.

She looked at my hands and saw a few scratches.

"**What was he doing?" **Neytiri asked.

Jake motioned for me to go into the Hometree.

"**He said he was trying to change his arms," **That was all he said before I went inside.

Grace was talking to Mo'at and Eytukan when I approached her.

"Mute, how are you feeling?" Grace asked.

I raised my thumb.

Mo'at nodded.

"As you may know, those who join the Omaticaya first start their Dream Hunt when they tame their **Ikran**. After that, they gather ingredients for a … formula that will enable them to see their animal spirit," Other wise known as Pot.

I nodded, trying not to laugh.

"**Father, I believe Jakesully is ready for the Dreamhunt," **Neytiri said as she walked up to meet us.

Eytukan looked up and looked from her to Jake and back.

He nodded.

"**Get Tsu'tey as well as some of the apprentices who are ready," **

I nearly fainted. The attack was just a month away and _now_, they were going to have the thing start! Holy cow… I want to see this!

_Can I watch? _I ask.

Grace looks at Mo'at who looks at Eytukan. Eytukan sighs.

"**Fine, he can go. Just don't cause any trouble while you're in Iknimaya," **

_I won't! _

XXX

Jake had left with three other people, two males and a female, and Tsu'tey. Neytiri says that I have to come with her on her Ikran and that I have to hold onto her tightly. Hopefully, no one will notice that I'm scared as heck because of the height I'm going to be flying. I may have just condemned myself to suicide.

We walk toward the Hometree's Ikran nest.

She barks. I look away as the Ikran lands on the branch.

"Do not worry, Tze Tze will not harm you," Neytiri said. She guided me to the **Ikran** with her hand. I better not put my hand on the wrong spot. Otherwise, Jake is going to be asking why I have only one hand. She guided me to the saddle and put me behind her.

"Now, hold on to my waist, tightly, but not too tight," Neytiri asked. I did so, and I closed my eyes. Please, don't get me killed.

I felt the **Ikran** jump. And I silently screamed. I held on very tightly to her waist. I swear I thought I heard her laughing. I'm going to kill the person who thought of the Barrel roll! I nearly threw up as we rose and fell out of the sky.

I still held on tightly when we stopped. I opened my eyes when I heard laughter. I was surprised I was still alive. I got off with Neytiri's help.

I recognized this place. This was where Jake would be getting his **Ikran**. Tsu'tey was chuckling when I landed. I glared at everyone else who was chuckling.

I wish I had a paintball gun to shoot Tsu'tey in the belly. Then, I'd be the happiest kid on Pandora. I also wish I had some duct tape to tape his big mouth shut.

"**That skxawng needs to toughen up a notch!" **

That idiot is going to have to shut up. I went to Jake.

_How are you feeling?_

Jake nodded.

"I'm good," He said. Jake's pretty calm about it.

_So you're ready to get your Ikran?_

He nodded.

I stepped aside, when Tsu'tey said that Jake would go first.

Neytiri gave him some advice on how to look for his **Ikran**.

"How do I find my **Ikran**?" Jake asked.

"He will try to kill you," Neytiri replied.

"Outstanding," Jake said, sarcastically. He brought out his catch.

Jake went out of the shade of the cavern, which had a waterfall for a wall, and into the light of the nests. And he was one Na'vi among about thousands of Ikran, all chattering and growling. All of them were in light colors.

Jake went out among the **Ikran. **A lot of them were growling at him, but nothing really happening.

The rest of us were behind him, far behind him. We watched him go looking for some potential Banshee that would want to kill him with tooth and claw. I didn't really feel comfortable. I got the crazy feeling I was being watched.

XXX

Doublecross, master of Stealth among the Cybercons, watched his prey from above them all on top of the cliff. He had separated from the rest of the group to The prey was among the fleshlings, towering over him. What an arrogant fool of a boy! This _abomination_, as all Autoborgs were, was of flesh and electronics. How the boy had got so far advanced into Reformat, Doublecross didn't know and he didn't care. The animals did not know he was here. But, how they knew that these fleshling primitives were seen, yet unharmed by these creatures, he would never understand.

There were two females and two males, one of the males, a tall strong one, seemed to be the leader. Doublecross could take him out and the whole group would be in panic. But, then again, he could take them all out. That sounded nice.

Doublecross shook his head. The target came first. That Autoborg had to be destroyed; otherwise, Deadshot would have his head turret as a trophy. He would kill the boy and take the others later.

Doublecross prepared his short bulky frame for the attack. He roared, giving his prey the chance to run, that made it more fun.  
XXX

I turned around just as I heard the roar. There, sitting on the edge of the lift was a thing out of_ Transformers_ the movie itself. It was painted black with red eyes. It had a sharp teethed mouth. I saw a large symbol on its chest. It was purple and I recognized it very well. It was the symbol for the Decepticons.

I ran away from the rest of the group as Neytiri screamed and Tsu'tey raised his bow. Jake turned around.

"RUN!" Jake yelled. I felt the tremors as it ran towards me. I knew it was coming towards me. I heard screaming and yelling behind me. I ran towards the Ikran, they went out of my way.

"THAT'S RIGHT, PREY! RUN FOR YOUR WEAK AND SHORT LIFE!" The Decepticon boomed. I stopped at the wall of a ledge. I was trapped.

I turned around. And then I remembered that if there was a Decepticon, someone would have to stand up to him. And I guess that meant yours truly. The Decepticon, a big black thing that had no Earth forms apparently, charged towards me.

"TIME TO DIE, ABOMINATION!" It yelled. I thought about a cannon like what Prime had as I charged, manning up for once.

It fired at me. And then, the greatest move that I ever did in my life was this: Like Ironhide, I leaped to the side as the red bolts of light went past my head. I then felt that I had some kind of firearm in my right hand. I fired before I rolled on the ground. The blast hit the Decepticon in the head, knocking him back.

I looked at my arm as I stood up. It had completely transformed into a cannon, plasma cannon like what Prime had.

I looked up at the Decepticon, who was five hundred yards away. He looked at me with a sneer.

"SO, YOU HAVE SOME NEW TRICKS, EH? HERE ARE SOME OF MY OWN!" He said, his arm transforming into a large energon sword. I thought about a Energon axe on my left arm and, with little pain at all, it happened. It was a red double bladed axe with glowing red energy. I looked at my cannon with its short barrel.

I looked at him and made a fighting stance.

Bring it on, Decepti-creep.

"LOOKS LIKE I HAVE A BRAVE FREAK ON MY HANDS. OH WELL, THIS SHOULD BE FUN!" He said, grinning.

Frag you.

We charged. He swung his sword, but I dodged it, arching backwards and then raising my cannon to his face. But it was swept by his other hand, forcing me to bring up my axe. He got scratched over his optic. He yelped. I brought it up to his face again and fire twice, despite it draining my energy. It tore into his neck. The Decepticon fell from my latest salvo. I poured my next salvo into his chest to discourage him from taking any sudden chances. He looked at me with his one good red eye.

"YOU'RE STRONG, FLESHLING. BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH AGAINST THE CYBERCONS!" He said. Well, this is going to be 'fun'.

Yeah, I get the whole 'The Fallen will rise again!' routine and such, blah blah blah. Just shut up and tell me your name, Fragger or I'll have to give you an early death.

"YOU CAN NOT HOPE TO HIDE BEHIND YOUR ALLIES!" I turn around to see Jake., Neytiri, Tsu'tey and the rest of the group run up to me, with their arrows and bows aimed at it. I step on the Cybercon's hand and aim my cannon at his face.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT THIS LITTLE PEST?" The Cybercon laughed.

"Who are you? _What _are you?" Jake asked. I could see anger in Jake's eyes.

The Cybercon laughed again.

"I AM ONE OF THE TRUE MASTERS OF THE MULTI-VERSE. WE ARE THE DESCENDANTS OF GLORIOUS MEGATRON AND THE OLD DECEPTICONS." The Cybercon said.

I look at Jake. I told him a little about _Transformers_ .There was nothing 'glorious' about Megatron or the Decepticons. They were all bloodthirsty ruthless soldiers ruled by a despot.

_ The only descendants I know of are the Predacons!_

The Cybercon must know sign language, because he laughed again.

"YOU THINK THOSE MERE ANIMAL BOTS ARE THE TRUE DESCENDANTS OF GLORIOUS MEGATRON?" He laughed again.

"NO! THEY ARE NOTHING MORE THAN OFFSHOOTS. WE CYBERCONS ARE THE TRUE DESCENDANTS! WE SHALL CONQUER ALL WEAK SPECIES, JUST LIKE THE HUMANS."

I scoffed. Typical Decepticon. Wait, he called himself a Cybercon! That must be another type of Cybertronians descended from the Decepticons!

_Yeah, right! The Autobots are going to get you at every turn, you crazy old fool. Every time your ancestors try to conquer the universe, all your afts get beat by Optimus Prime or someone else in the Autobots. _

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? THE WAR IS BIGGER THAN YOU THINK, BOY!" He coughed up blue liquid. I guess that must be energon. I raised an eyebrow.

"THE WAR HAS GONE FAR FROM JUST ONE REALITY, NOW WE FIGHT ACROSS THE VAST REALM OF DIMENSIONS. WE FIGHT NOT ONLY ON OUR CYBERTRON, BUT ON OTHER CYBERTRONS AND OTHER PLANETS IN OTHER DIMENSIONS." This has to be a lie. The Decepticons don't have that kind of technology! Only someone as powerful as Primus or Primus forbids- Unicron, could give them something like that!

Jake looked confusingly at me.

"YOU HAVE NO COMPREHENSION OF WHAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH, FLESHLING. YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THE BOY!"

I growled silently. I had enough trouble already.

Punk-aft Cybercon!

I shot the dude in the face, going into his skull and finally killing him. His body went limp. Too bad he never told us his name.

Now, I know that the Transformers are real. And out there, the Cybercons are waiting to take me down. And I just got us all into a whole pile of trouble now. I'm _really_ starting to hate Fate right now.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_A/N: So, to kick things up a little, I decided to have a few things ahead of their supposed time, such as one cataclysmic event that is supposed to occur in a month, now will happen in a week from the date. _

_And all Cybertronian times are Transformers related, it depends on the universe, but I'll use them anyway._

_Orbital Cycle: 1 earth day_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

Killer screamed in rage at the sight of his twin's carcass. Doublecross had been killed, a shot through the head turret had destroyed part of his processor, off-lining him. The corpse was being burned by Burner as Killer wailed and swore revenge on the Autoborg. The abomination was getting even faster, now, able to kill a full-fledged and grown Cybercon. This was not anticipated, but somewhat impressive.

They had already known that the boy, Mute, had been moved to live with the even more primitive fleshlings, the 'Na'vi'. After their encounter, Doctor Augustine recommended that the boy be moved to live with the natives. The local administrator, a man named 'Parker Selfridge', had no care whatsoever of the boy and approved of the transfer. This had been the second setback, this was the third.

:: We Should KILL HIM NOW! :: Killer yelled.

:: NO:: Deadshot replied, calmly. All three of his subordinates turned to him with a confused look.

:: What? The boy is truly a threat! Killer is right; we should kill him now and get it done with:: Terrordon protested. Deadshot glared at him and slapped Terrordon across the face.

:: When the time comes, we WILL kill him. But, to do that, we need a distraction at the appointed time:: Deadshot answered. He processed for a moment and grinned as he connected to the fleshling organization's communications network.

:: And I know who may be of use of us in the next seven orbital cycles::

XXX

Parker Selfridge sat in his office, eating a carrot as always. He had been looking at this new file report submitted by Grace. He read the report.

_From: Doctor Grace Augustine, director of RDA AVATAR Program._

_To: Administrator Parker Selfridge, Chief Executive of the RDA Pandora Colony 001_

_Earlier today at 1300, Mute, along with Jake, in his Avatar body, were in the local area known as __**Iknimaya,**__ a Banshee nest cluster used for Na'vi rites of passage. Jake, along with three other apprentices and the heir to the clan leader, Tsu'tey, were at one of the nests when a 12-foot mechanical alien attacked the group as Jake was getting his new banshee. The attacker is described as 'giant', and something out of a kids' cartoon. The attacker went after Mute, attempting to kill him._

_Witnesses on site, and the evidence is clear, that Mute charged at the 'Metal Demon' and transformed his arms, literally, into a red, glowing axe and some sort of energy fire-arm. Mute wounded the attacker severely and upon questioning, identified itself as a 'Cybercon', 'a descendant of Glorious Megatron and the Old Decepticons'. The 'Cybercon' claimed that it wanted to murder Mute and stated that the war between them and another faction has 'gotten bigger' and that the war takes place on 'Other Cybertrons and other planets in other dimensions,' _

_Mute, in retaliation for the attack on his life, killed the Cybercon with a single shot to the processor. The images below show the evidence. _

Parker dropped his carrot and stared in wide-eyed horror as he saw the remains. There was a humongous, bulky, black bipedal machine with a few scratches, and two burnt holes into the robot's massive frame. One of the holes was in the machine's head. The 'mouth' was in a silent scream. This thing was nothing compared to the machines they were testing back on Earth. This thing was … _alien_! He noticed a purple mark that was unlike he had ever seen. It looked kind of… creepy.

The next image showed Mute, both arms that were now 'cyberfied' as some of the staff liked to call it, transformed into a short, red-glowing double-bladed axe and a cannon that almost looked like an rifle's barrel end! He read the next few paragraphs of the report.

_Upon researching for any evidence of Mute's claims that a long-past franchise, known as 'Transformers' was real. I found that there was indeed a Transformers series of Cartoons in the late 20__th__ Century, and in the early 21__st__ Century, as well as a few films and toy series. According to both Mute, and the research I gathered, there is a race of sentient Artificial Intelligent machines that can transform into weapons, vehicles and tools that live on a megalopolitan world called 'Cybertron'. The race is called the 'Transformers', the title name for the race. On Cybertron, two factions, the valiant Autobots fight the evil Decepticons for control of the planet and the fate of the universe. _

_According to Mute, there were multiple skirmishes on Earth in the many realities in the Transformers franchise. According to the official story, the 'Cybertronian War' either devastated their homeworld or the Decepticons lost the war. _

_As for the descendents claim and the 'multi-verse war' the Cybercon talked about, Mute claims that there was only one faction the Decepticons had for descendents, the techno-organic 'Predacons'. However, the Cybercon claimed that the 'Predacons are nothing more than offshoots'. Mute expresses concern that there maybe more of these 'Cybercons' outside of the base and asks that all military forces should be aware of the problem. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Grace Augustine. _

_P.S. Seriously, Parker, you should tell Quaritch about this. This thing may have made a 300 foot hole in the side of one of the floating Mountains a while back. It scared the h*** out of the Omaticaya. _

Parker gulped. He was considering telling Colonel Quaritch about this, but then again, Grace was always angry at him. This could be a prank from her!

_That's right, it's just a prank to get you scared,_ Parker thought. He sighed. Grace had always had a bone to pick with him, even before that incident with those blue monkey students she had. And now, she was making up stories about giant robots! He scoffed.

"You can't take me down that way, you crazy old hag!"

The communicator rang.

He answered it.

"Hello?" Parker asked. A deep voice answered him.

"_Hello, I'm an investigator sent by the RDA Colonial Investigations Office to… retrieve an escaped subject of an unsanctioned project. I believe you know the boy: the subject known as Mute?" _

Parker nodded. Maybe the boy wasn't who he thought he was all along! He was a stowaway.

"Yeah, we have him. He was found two months ago outside the base. Nobody knows how he got here. Can you help us know how he got here?" Parker replied.

The Investigator sighed.

"Seven years back, a few rogue scientists and technicians were experimenting on creating cybernetically enhanced super-soldiers for the company. The boy, we have no idea what his name was before, but we do know that he came from the lower levels of New York City, was abducted at the age of seven and underwent a series of illegal tests," The voice was solemn at this.

"We believe he escaped the facility and stowed onboard an experimental shuttle that was supposed to make a quick jump to Mars. The pilots made a miscalculation and instead crashed upon entering Pandora's atmosphere. As for the shuttle, no one ever found out its fate,"

"If you want him, you can take him right now. But, the Na'vi have him right now. I doubt they'll let him go,"

"Unfortunately, I can not, due to certain delays. I have your schedule here on mining operations on Pandora. There's a scheduled 'slash-and-burn' operation that's going to commence on a primitive complex of gargantuan trees over a massive field of Unobtainium, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Can you move it ahead of schedule, say… a week?" The Investigator asked.

_I get it, you want to have the tree down as soon as possible to take the brat back to Earth. And when those savages are confused, you take the kid. _

"Yes, sir. I can update it a week ahead. When will you arrive?"

"Around that time, Mr. Selfridge,"

"That sounds good. I'll see what I can do, 'till then. Oh and do you mind if I ask you your name, sir?" Parker grinned, thinking all his problems were solved.

"My callsign is Deadshot. Farewell, Mr. Selfridge. I hope I can talk to you soon," Deadshot said, chuckling.

The com went off. Parker looked out the window at the setting sun and smiled.

"_What are you going to do now, Grace?" He asked, though no one could hear him outside. _

"_Nothing, _and not even some dumb blue monkeys are going to stop me. Not even that freaky kid of yours,"

XXX

The dreams were back. They just came back tonight as I slept. I thought I lost them, gradually, but then it came back.

_There was a large sphere, underneath hundreds of miles of metallic layers and ventilation shafts. It was in the center of a world, an artificial world where there were people I thought that only existed in my dreams back on my Earth, in comic books, movies, video games and cartoons: Transformers. _

_Cybertron, a world that had been ravaged by war, was being rebuilt! And there were no Decepticons anywhere! But, there were cemeteries full of Cybertronian dead, including Autobots, Decepticons and neutral civilians. _

_I saw a lifeless steel gray form with a mouth full of silent rage. It had an arm that was torn off, an arm with giant cannon on it. There was a big hole burnt into its chest. It was where the Decepticon symbol would have been. I knew who it was: Megatron, once the great leader of the Decepticons, a ruthless dictator who wanted to conquer the universe and Cybertron. He, along with some of his worst lieutenants: Starscream, his head torn off and Soundwave, his entire body was burned! It was like, Cybertron had been cleared of the Decepticons. _

_The Sphere was in front of me. It had a glowing white center in it. It was the very of core of Cybertron, the very heart of Primus, himself! I saw an Autobot in front of it, an Autobot with a blue and red colored body. He looked like… I walked next to him and looked at him. It was Optimus Prime! The greatest leader of the Autobots was right next to me! This was awesome! I wish I could talk to him though. _

"_The Decepticons have fled, Primus. The Universe celebrates the triumph of good, but mourns the loss of many lives and sparks," he said, pointing his head down. He sounded like the robotic version of Peter Cullen. Perhaps Peter Cullen really is the voice of Optimus. _

"_I know of the pain and suffering all those weeks ago. Those lives will be missed, for they had the potential for such greatness," Primus's Core boomed. I froze. Even in the dimness of the lights in the chamber, I had to cover my eyes when the core had to glow when he spoke. He didn't sound like anyone I know. He's Primus, what can I expect?_

"_We have been searching for the rest of the Decepticons. But, we can't find any of them," _

"_That is because they have fled this reality," Primus answered. _

_Primus raised an eyebrow. _

"_I'm afraid I don't understand," _

"_Your enemies, my lost children, have been given the power to travel to other dimensions, but not back in time. It was during the final days when you were delayed in Iacon that Shockwave discovered how to travel together realities, and conquer all realities under brutal and cruel force and tyranny under a new name : Cybercons," Primus said. _

_Optimus widened his optics in horror. _

"_That means they're going to come back in greater force!" Optimus said. He feared for Cybertron and everyone in the universe, I could tell.  
Wait… this is what that Cybercon was talking about! Now, I get what he's talking about! The Cybercons became a very strict technological faction, while the Autobots, or whatever the 'Cons were fighting while I battled the Barricade look-a-like, were part organic or something like that. _

"_That is true, Optimus Prime. However, that does not mean that there will not be an equal to the rising Cybercons. Certain beings throughout the great expanse of the Multi-verse shall be chosen, even from your reality, Optimus, to form an organization that shall not only fight this threat, but as well as villains who wish to destroy all righteousness and freedom. They shall be both organic and cybernetic, Cybertronian and human. They shall become the first of the Autoborgs," _

_My vision blacked out and Optimus's replies were never heard. I woke up. _

I couldn't believe that I had heard that conversation in my vision. Megatron was killed, so were some of the Decepticons. Cybertron was liberated, but Shockwave, somehow obtained the means to travel to other realities with the remaining Decepticons, recruit more, as well as multiply in a Cybertronian's case, I won't go there, and founded the Cybercons!

Primus gathered a few groups of select individuals and formed the Autoborgs, the ones who would fight the Cybercons and continue the war against evil. And now, the war came here to Pandora. Oh man, back home I wished I was in Transformers. Now, I know I'm part of it; the trouble is; now there's a group of crazy Cybercons on my aft. Not only had that, but me being here put _everyone_ in danger!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi Everyone! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews this year and I hope you enjoy the fic. _

Today, Jake was finally being accepted into the Omaticaya! He had ridden his new **Ikran** for the first time and retrieved all the necessary ingredients for his Dream Hunt: An Arachnoid, an insect that resembles a Scorpion and a Glow Worm, which is just what it is. To do your Dream Hunt, you have to be bitten by the Arachnoid and swallow a Glow Worm. It's crazy and weird, I know, but, still it should be kind of funny, considering he's going to have a hangover and asked what happened tonight. But, there's more to it than that, you have to use musical expression, sing one of your personal songs, and dance. I am not joking. Pit, even James Cameron put it on the wiki and told some of his fans about this stuff! Well, maybe not the wiki, but still he told some people about it.

After that, I think you have to become painted on by your teacher to symbolize what you've become. I'm going to ask Neytiri when Jake comes to his senses in the morning if she can paint the Autobot symbol. That's what I want to have; it means I'm an Autoborg, since I killed a Cybercon. And who knows maybe I'm going to have my entire body transformed into an Autobot tonight. I don't mean that, seriously. That was just a joke.

We all gather in a circle. Everyone still gives me some weird looks because I owned a Cybercon with my own hands. Not only that, but the TOD is now going across my back. It's also got most of my legs. Scrap, it's getting a lot faster now.

Jake was standing in the middle of the circle. There were a few Na'vi with old fashioned drum, the ones with animal skin and wood. He was given an Arachnoid and everyone watched him as he got bit in the arm by the insect. He yelped and dropped it. Neytiri picked it up and threw it outside. Then, Jake was given a Glow Worm.

At first, Jake wasn't going to do it. He looked at Grace, who was next to me. I stand up.

_For Primus's sake, man! Just swallow it and get it over with! _

He shook his head and raised a fist at me. Grace muffled a laugh and pulled me back down. There were a few laughs. I was just trying to be funny.

Jake swallowed it as Neytiri went back in. First, I heard him singing softly. Then, I hear him singing it out loud. He started dancing around, flapping his arms wildly. I looked at his eyes and saw his pupils getting wide. The drums were beating a steady rhythm. Then he started yelling that there was a lion sitting next to Neytiri, and a tiger cub on my head. And he was cussing in Na'vi, now. This dude was definitely high. And I prayed that I wouldn't act like Jake in my Dream Hunt. Tsu'tey was laughing at Jake the whole time, well, suppressing most of it.  
He roared like a lion. He got on the ground, shook his head like a mane. Then, he fainted. He finally found his spirit animal: A lion. That's the last time I want to see a Dream Hunt, _ever_. It may seem funny, but if this happens to you, they're going to be laughing at you for weeks to come.

Jake was moved to a bed where he could sleep peacefully. At least he would be having a hangover in the morning. If he ever asked me what happened tonight, I'll just tell him he found his animal spirit and leave it there.

Then, Eytukan made an announcement.

"**Yesterday's attack upon the group at Iknimaya was a treacherous act, interrupted by the actions of Mute. Were it not for his bravery and skill upon slaying this assassin, Tsu'tey, Neytiri and the others who were there, would not be alive," ** Tsu'tey interrupted him.

"**BRAVERY! That boy first ran and then charged at the creature! He's a cowardly freak!" **

He said, pointing at me.

Eytukan turned to Tsu'tey.

"**Were it not for him, neither you nor my daughter would be here!" ** Eytukan barked.

"**I could have killed that thing!" **Tsu'tey scoffed.

_Oh really? Why didn't you? At least I shook my fear off and kicked that Cybercon's aft! _ Grace had been teaching some of the Na'vi sign language. Tsu'tey, Mo'at, and Eytukan, along with some others, were fast learners.

I stood up. Tsu'tey stood up as well.

"You are a freak! You are not one of us and you will never be one of the People!" Tsu'tey yelled in English.

He narrowed his eyes as he drew his dagger.

"**Tsu'tey! Calm yourself, he is just an** **'evi**!" Mo'at barked at him.

"Mute, sit down," Grace said, sternly. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's just… a little 'jealous'," She whispered.

"**I heard that!" ** Mo'at slapped him.

"**Tolerate him, or you will not be my daughter's mate or the next olo'eyktan!" **

Tsu'tey growled in frustration. Everyone was staring at us. He sheathed his dagger and sat back down. I sat down next to Grace.

Eytukan continued his speech.

"**Not only was this threat eliminated, but it boasted of destroying our way of life. There have been several bizarre and tragic occurrences, such as the murder of two of our hunters, an entire nest of destroyed eggs, and this attack. Not only do we have the name of these… attackers, but we have the knowledge that they are not Sky People and this threat is more dangerous than I fear," **He continued.

**There are believed to be more of them, throughout the jungle. For now on, everyone stays in a group. If there are strange sightings of any Sky People Metal Birds, look for any purple markings, specifically one that is pointed downwards. If you see them transform, do not fight them, run back to **the Hometree, or hide from these… Cybercons,"

There were gasps and hushed whispers. I guess I really kicked the hornet's nest, now. Parker was probably going crazy, or not. Parker's probably thinking it's a prank. When a Cybercon crash-lands on the base, then he'll believe. Or something else has to happen.

A month from now, the Hometree is going to be destroyed, and a lot of people are going to die. When the time comes, I'll do what I can do. I'll show Quaritch that the Na'vi have an Autoborg on their side, and it would take more than just a show of mere force to have me back down.

I felt a pain in my chest again. At first, I thought it was just random, until it increased. I fell on my back. Grace looked at me.

"Mute, what's wrong?'' Grace asked. I saw worry on her face. She looked down at my feet.

"Oh my God!" She yelled. Everyone was yelling and screaming. Neytiri came over. I screamed silently in agony. I felt it. I actually felt the disease getting faster. I felt it spreading through my organs and muscles. I felt it spreading throughout my chest, transforming my bones, my organic tissues, and my very cells.

"**He's faking it! He's got to be faking it!" ** I heard Tsu'tey yell. Soon, there was a large crowd gathering around me. Neytiri was ordering guards to hold the crowd back. And I heard Eytukan lecturing Tsu'tey in the last few minutes when the voices were getting louder. There were faint lines, faint symbols, and outlines of them, in my eyesight. I felt my chest begin to transform into something both cybernetic and organic, painfully.

I felt my body being lifted, by someone out of my line of sight. I felt something in my neck growing, closing in on my head. I felt a lot of pain, everywhere. The voices were becoming far off and my vision was getting weaker. I felt something trying to come out of my chest as the TOD spread to the very surface of my skin. I kept seeing more of the symbols. I could see words clearly. I saw the Autobot symbol clearly. And then words began to appear.

_CENTRAL CORE STATUS: FUNCTIONAL _

_SERVO FUNCTIONS: FUNCTIONAL  
OPTIC SENSOR VISIONS:_

_WARNING: OPTICAL ORGANIC SYSTEMS FAILING  
REFORMAT IN PROGRESS  
WARNING: AUDIO RECEPTOR ORGANIC SYSTEMS FAILING  
REFORMAT IN PROGRESS_

_WARNING: ALL SYSTEMS IN REFORMAT  
ALL TECHNO-ORGANIC SYSTEMS SHUT DOWN FOR TEMPORARY STASIS LOCK. _

I then blacked out, but not before hearing a scream, a terrified scream. It sounded partially organic and partially metallic. It sounded in pain, like a newborn baby that was breathing oxygen for the first time. I would later realize that it was something I never had, but only dreamed about. Something I never had since I was conceived: A voice,_ my_ voice.

XXX

Grace uncovered her ears. That scream had silenced all the noise in the Hometree. It had silenced even the crying children. That scream was the most agonizing sound she had ever heard. And it sounded like a newborn baby crying for the first time. It came from only one person only: Mute.

She looked down. A few moments ago the strangest disease ever to be conceived by man, the Techno-Organic Disease, also known as TOD, by some of the staff, had spread faster than she anticipated. It had been doing that for the past few weeks, now. Mute was lying down on the cold floor in front of an offering dedicated to Eywa.

It had just taken hold of Mute's arms, legs, and chest. The boy was becoming something part organic and part machine. His body was now metallic, but, it seemed to have some form of his human skeleton, somewhat. It was slim and strong too. It was silver colored, too. It seemed alien, yet human at the same time.

On Mute's metallic broad chest was a red symbol, partially covered with Mute's own blood. It was a crimson colored robotic face that covered the center of his chest. It shone, even in the glare of the torches. Grace blinked. She had seen this a few times when Mute still had his iPhone. It was the symbol of the faction that fought the Decepticon ancestors of what the supposed Cybercon claimed to have been fighting.

_What's the name again? Oh yeah Autobots. _Grace thought.

She thought about what Mute had been 'talking' about for the past few months, and what his would-be assailant had said. Maybe there was a war between two alien robotic factions after all. And Mute was the only one they had, in case the Cybercons attacked. And he was probably going to be the only one here, since there was no sign of any other Autobots. He was just one boy against a whole planet full of human industrialists, greedy conglomerates and an interdimensional faction that wanted to take over the Multi-verse, possibly.

"**He is getting stronger," **Mo'at said, after everyone left, including the guards that drove them off. Grace turned to the Tsa'hik. Her eyes were now focused on his face.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I feel his aura. The boy is getting stronger. Soon, he will become something that even the Cybercons fear," **

"**Tsa'hik, though I respect you. The boy is becoming something that even the Sky People do not understand. It is hard to believe that what he says about the cause of all the incidents is true and that a war over entire worlds waged by thinking machines…. Is just impossible," Grace said in Na'vi. **

"**There is a saying; 'nothing is impossible, not even to Eywa'," **

Grace thought about the old** Tsa'hik's **words and sighed._The impossible was becoming the impossible. Transformers were real. _

"**The boy knows what's going to come, though it may be early, he will still be what he is," **Mo'at said, pointing to the symbol on Mute's chest. Grace knew what Mo'at was talking about. She knew what Mute was becoming: the organic part of the Autobots.

"An _Autoborg_," Grace finished.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_A/N: So, Mute is almost completely reformatted. He can talk, for the very first time!)_

When I was about to wake up, the Autobot symbol appeared in the blackness of my awakening eyes. Then, a line of words, appeared in front of me, like a text message.

_REFORMAT OPERATIONS 90 % COMPLETE_

_SYSTEMS CHECK… _

_TECHNO-ORGANIC OPTIC VISUAL SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_TECHNO-ORGANIC AUDIO RECEPTOR SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_TECHNO-ORGANIC MUSCLE CONTROL SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_NETWORK HACKING SYSTEMS NOW OPERATIONAL  
NETWORK HACKING SYSTEMS: FUNTIONCAL_

_SCANNING SYSTEMS NOW OPERATIONAL_

_SCANNING SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_TECHNO-ORGANIC PROCESSING SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_TECHNO-ORGANIC FIREARMS AND DEFENSE SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_WARNING: TRANSFORMATION SYSTEMS: NONFUNCTIONAL_

_SMALL ARMS MATERIALIZATION SYSTEMS NOW OPERATIONAL _

_SMALL ARMS MATERIALIZATION SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_AMMUNITION MATERIALIZATION SYSTEM NOW OPERATIONAL  
AMMUNITION MATERIALIZATION SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_TECHNO-ORGANIC VOCAL SYSTEMS NOW OPERATIONAL_

_TECHNO-ORGANIC VOCAL SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_HOLOGRAPHIC SYSTEMS NOW OPERATIONAL _

_HOLOGRAPHIC SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

_SYSTEM CHECK COMPLETE: ALL SYSTEMS ACCOUNTED FOR…_

_TRANSFORMATION SYSTEMS NON-FUNCTIONAL UNTIL REFORMAT OPERATIONS ARE COMPLETE_

I opened my eyes. At first, the vision was blurry. Then, I saw, well, call me crazy, but I saw blue outlines that showed me the names, species, and status of some stuff, like a cup, a few guards, and myself. Was I going insane, or had I become a Transformer? Or as the 'Reformat' stuff said, I'm not exactly one yet.

Normally, every morning I woke up, I would yawn, quietly. This time, I yawned, actually making a sound. The guards that were looking out the natural wooden doorway to the alcove turned around and their faces were pale.

"What? Haven't you guys seen enough of me for a few months?" I asked with a hoarse voice. Then I realized what I just said.

"HOLY SCRAP!" I yelled. I was talking! I was actually talking! This was one of the happiest days of my life!

Then I thought about something. I wonder if I could speak good Na'vi.

"**Can one of you summon Graceaugustine, the Tsa'hik, or Jakesully?"** I asked. I realized my voice sounded hoarse, yet, somewhat robotic, like… well, an Autobot, but at a much shorter volume and its partially organic.

One of the guards nodded and went out to find any of them. Grace was probably going to drop her jaw, Jake might swear, and Mo'at might yell out loud enough for Eywa to hear.

I sat on the cloth that served as my bed until Grace came up.

"Mute? What's wrong? How are you feeling?" Grace asked, Mo'at came behind her, as well as Jake, and Neytiri. I looked up.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how you guys are doing right now," I smiled.

"We're all fine- wait!" Jake, with heavy eyelids, opened them wide.

"OH MY GOD! YOU CAN TALK!" Jake yelled.

I nodded. Neytiri went off to tell her mother and father. Jake and Grace stayed with me to talk about a few things. We were talking about the incident, in _my own_ words.

"Mute, we want to talk to you about the incident," Jake said.

"I already told Grace about it," I said, pointing to her.

"Well, since you can talk. We want to hear it some info behind what the … 'assailant' said," Grace replied.

I nodded, thinking of the purple mark.

I thought about something.

'_Glorious Megatron and the Old Decepticons,'… _

"The first thing he talked about was that he was a 'descendant of Megatron and the Decepticons… You remember that small summary I gave you of the Decepticons?"

Grace nodded.

"Yeah, you said that they were 'brutal and deadly machines that wanted to conquer the entire universe,'" Grace replied.

"Well, that was just a brief description of what I told you guys," I said.

Grace tilts her head.

"As you may recall, I told you about the homeworld of the Transformers, Cybertron. Before the war, everyone was united under a single banner, to all perspectives,"

"Perspectives?" Jake asked.

"There are a lot of versions of the _Transformers _series: _Unicron Trilogy, G1, Beast Wars, Animated,_ and a few others. But, all in all, it's the same story, just different versions," I said.

"What happened?" I thought about the flat, white orbs on my hands and Megatron. The orbs glowed, and then a ray of light reached forward and formed first Cybertron, then Megatron. It showed his tall, powerful, bulky frame.

"Then, a rogue Cybertronian, it depends on the occupation before the War, he was a gladiator, a miner or a co-ruler, but overall, came along. He was hungry for power and military conquest, so he gathered an army of the strongest, cruelest and treacherous Cybertronians to his side. His name was Megatron and his followers were the Decepticons," I said, showing them the Decepticon symbol.

"Megatron?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's his name translated into the human languages," I shrugged.

I then showed him starting the war, and the attacks early on in the War.

"He crushed nearly all opposition against the Decepticons," I showed the Decepticons destroying the enemy.

"Who opposed them?" Jake asked.

"A Cybertronian by the name of Optimus Prime rose up with a loyal group of followers, the Autobots. And then, the Cybertronian Wars really began," I said, thinking about clips of the War on Cybertron. I showed Jake and Grace the destruction of entire cities and civilians on Cybertron.

"After that, the war went from Cybertron to other worlds," I concluded.

Jake swore.

"As for the 'glorious' part, Megatron was only glorious to the Decepticons, but he was hated everywhere he went. As for the 'Old Decepticons'," I thought about the vision I had last night and spoke carefully.

"I guess the Decepticons were defeated and driven out of their galaxy. Megatron could've been killed, or is still alive, Primus-forbid,"

"That thing talked about 'being 'descendants of the Old Decepticons,'"

"That must mean that the Decepticons evolved and advanced their tech for traveling to other dimensions and went out of their home universe. As for the Autobots, they might have done the same, but accept organic components and allies, compared to the Decepticons who betray their allies for their own benefit," I shrugged, making it look like it was just a suggestion.

"That's impossible," Jake said.

"Nothing is impossible, not even to God, Jesus, and other figures of religion," I said.

I absolutely hate lying to them. They're my friends. I have heard that there are times when you have to do desperate times when there is no other choice. For me, there is no other choice.

"If what that 'Cybercon' said is true, then how come the whole planet isn't being invaded?" Grace thought aloud.

"They were after me," I replied, pointing to the Autobot symbol on my chest.

"Why? What could one kid possibly do to threaten them?"

"The other Cybercons probably just sent in an Assassination team or something to kill me. Why, I have no idea,"

"Then, you're probably some kind of 'Chosen One," Jake joked.

"That's because I _am_ the Chosen One," I joked along with him.

We laughed. That was until Mo'at and Eytukan came up. We all stood up.

"**I see you, Olo'eyktan," **I said, bowing my head and putting my hand up to the bridge of my nose.

Eytukan's face became pale.

"**I see you, Mute," **Eytukan said and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Mute?" Neytiri asked. I paused for a few moments

"I feel like I'm brand new," I replied.

XXX

By afternoon, the news had spread throughout the Clan and the RDA base. I think Grace said that Trudy kissed Norm when he told the news to him. Norm got lucky. So did Jake. Jake was finally accepted into the Omaticaya Clan.

Grace told me that we were going to start testing out my kinks, just to see what I could do. With Eytukan's permission, and under Mo'at's supervision, we began testing tonight.

First up was my strength. Grace had a recorder; Jake and Norm were there with Neytiri, Tsu'tey and Mo'at. There were a few other Na'vi that wanted to watch.

Grace started the recording. Jake gave me a pebble.

"Test 1: Strength. On site: Dr. Grace Augustine with associates: Neytiri, Eytukan, Mo'at, and Tsu'tey with Avatar Driver Jake Sully and Norman Spellman. Subject is Mute, techno-organic Xeno-linguist," Grace said out of the camera's site.

I looked at the large pebble, about the size of my hand. It felt … weightless, like it was nothing at all.

"We're going to start out small. Mute, slowly crush the pebble," Grace asked.

"Sure thing," I said. I slowly put my hands around it. Then, I put pressure on it. I heard it crack under pressure. Then, it fragmented.

I let go of the dust.

There were some gasps.

"Pebble has completely fragmented, now moving to a larger substance," She stopped the recording.

Jake gave me a branch taller than me. It felt like ten pounds, and it was as thick as Jake's calf.

"Test 2 of Strength series. Mute, please crush the branch," Grace instructed.

I crushed the dead branch, breaking it into even smaller pieces.

Over the next two days, I would find myself running faster than the fastest runner in the Clan, learn faster, and learn as much information as I could on Human subjects, Na'vi customs, and other things I was interested in, on the net, to Parker's dismay. Parker complained to Grace about it a lot and Grace told him to 'suck it'. On Jake's advice, as well as Eytukan's, Grace made a few 'bullet-proof' tests. I found out I could resist a normal human bullet, and a Na'vi arrow, even dipped in poison, as well as a spear. As for a rocket, Grace said otherwise.

"That's a little extreme, Mute," Grace said.

"Aw, come one! I want to try something extreme!"

"The small arms and spearheads were extreme. But, explosions could damage your armor. Heck, your armor consists of mostly elements that are unknown to human science!" Grace argued

"And it could be destroyed when a missile,traveling at 90 miles an hour, hits you in the chest," Grace continued.

I submitted, reluctantly. Though, it would have been cool if I tested it out!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_-Sorry if some of the characters are getting OOC. I'll try to contain the problem. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, PEOPLE!_

It's been four days since I became 90 percent Techno-organic. What used to be known as Techno-Organic Disease is now known as 'Reformat' according to the things that pop up on my Heads Up Display. It almost feels like I'm in a video game, except I'm the controller and the player at the same time, and this is real life.

Come to think of it, a few things happened earlier than expected. A few days before the RDA attack, Jake was supposed to get his Ikran. Then, on the night before the Attack, Jake… for lack of a better term, mates with Neytiri. And then, there's the unexpected, the attack last week, the weeks before that, there were reports of a nest of Ikran eggs, being destroyed, and the two dead hunters.

It's almost like the Cybercons have affected the entire timeline of events, as well as my arrival. If my theory's correct, and I pray it isn't, since both I'm here, I've made some climatic events happen earlier than in the film's timeline. Or since this may be an alternate universe of the film, it just happens earlier than I expect it to occur.

Anyway, last night, Jake and Neytiri ran off. Maybe they went on a private hunting expedition for some food. I heard that a lot of game hasn't been seen. I noticed that they were becoming good friends, since four weeks ago. He had become a fast learner, thanks to me helping him with the Na'vi language. I learned it quicker than him back home. It took me a week to master it all.

As for some of my new abilities, I can now identify something, just by thinking about classifying it. Then, I go into the database files I've stored since the last time I visited the mainframe, due to Parker's dismay, and know what it is almost immediately. That means I know the weaknesses it has, the ammunition capacity, and how fast it can go, along with some other features it has, like armor plating, and armament.

Come to think of it, there are a lot of things I can do. Unfortunately, I can't transform into a vehicle yet. Reformat isn't complete until tomorrow morning. That means I can't transform until then.

The only things I can transform are my arms, which can transform and materialize any type of small arms and the ammunition for it. I can even materialize an RPG if I wanted to! Transformers armor is resistant to almost all solid small arm rounds used by human militaries, well; in some dimensions they do use solid rounds. However, there is one solid round that is so heated, it can damage, as well as a tank, maybe. It's called the sabot round and it's actually used back on Earth. They have very high temperature when fired and can go through tank armor. But, that's a theory based on the 2007 movie.

However, human armor is completely weak and wouldn't stand a chance against any energy based weapons, judging by the current aspect of technology and the element used in the armor. The RDA wouldn't last an hour with the Cybercons if they're doing a frontal assault. Come to think of it,_ I _wouldn't last a minute against those guys. They're taller and stronger than me. On second thought, I'll just think about this later.

Now, where did those two go? I may not be able to transform, but I can run. But, where would they go? There's Iknimaya, the creek, the areas near there and the… oh man. They went to the Tree of Voices, didn't they! It's been more than two months and I still haven't asked about its location! Not only could they be there, but that means… Oh Primus. That can't be happening! NOT NOW!

I went to Mo'at as she was talking to someone else.

"**Tsa'hik, do you know where the Tree of Voices is?" **I asked.

Mo'at tilted her head.

"Why do you seek the Tree of Voices?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The Tree of Voices is a holy tree that is accessed by the Na'vi neural queues. They can hear the voices of their ancestors that died a long time before they were born, including their family. The tree looks like a weeping willow with glowing branches. And it's somewhere near the Hometree.

"I want to… look at it," I lied.

"**Is there another reason?" **Mo'at asked in Na'vi. I paused.

"**Jake and Neytiri ran off last night, right?" **

She nodded, warily. Then her eyes widened. She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to an alcove to talk to her, privately. No one was watching us.

"**You think they mated, don't you?" **Mo'at hissed. Primus, she might be suspicious!

I shrugged.

"**Maybe they were on a long hunt and rested at the Tree," **

She looked at me for a long time and sighed.

"**Find them and tell them to come home," **I nodded. I turned to get out. I felt Mo'at's arm on my metal shoulder.

"But when they come back, we need to talk," She said sternly. I nodded. Oh scrap, she's on to me!

I ran out of the Hometree and into the forest.

I neutrally hacked into the COM network and went to Max's comlink with just one thought about talking to Max.

"_Hello?" _Max's voice crackled in my ear.

"Hey Max, what's up?"

"I'm good, how are you, Mute?" Max asked nervously. This was the first time he heard me talk to him via com-link.

"I'm good, but I need a favor. Can you get me the co-ordinates for the Tree of Souls?" I asked.

Max paused.

"Why do you need those?"

"I just want check something out," I said as I jumped over a log, landing on my feet.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes," I heard him mutter something like 'that's the weirdest request I've heard,'

I ran off in the direction I was headed.

"Alright, I have them, can you-?" I hacked into the RDA mainframe and found them. They burned into my memory.

"I got them, thanks! Later!" I closed the line.

I hacked into an orbital navigational satellite and looked at the area from its lone camera, while blocking the RDA operator. It may feel weird, being in something other than your mind, but it's kind of cool at the same time. At least I was still alive and not one single ounce of energy was wasted.

From a bird's eye view, I saw the surrounding area around the Tree of Souls. There was plenty of green jungle and some of the floating mountains But, I could see something moving towards the Tree. It was moving fast, tearing down the trees, leaving broken stumps and dead branches. I zoomed in. There was a large, yellow rectangular vehicle. It looked like some kind of giant bulldozer. But, I know that it's bigger than it looks. It's about twice the size of a semi-rig's trailer.  
Following them looked like a few AMP suits, and maybe a squad of RDA SecOps infantry. This looks like trouble. Jake and Neytiri are there. And they're going to get a bad wake up call in about four minutes. And that Tree of Voices is very important to the Na'vi. If they destroy it, well, that's where everything really kicks off. The Na'vi wouldn't be happy at all. Besides, I'm all good for conserving energy. I get out of the satellite.

I transform my right arm into my newly dubbed 'energon cannon' and I sped off, as fast as I could. Those remote control operators at Central Ops better be prepared. Because I'm taking that bulldozer apart, piece by piece!

XXX

"Today's the day, huh?" Colonel Quaritch asked as he looked outside. He sipped his black coffee. He turned to Administrator Selfridge.

"I'm surprised that you moved the deadline a month back," He added, taking another sip.

"I wanted it done as soon as possible. I wanted to tell Grace about it, but I decided I would tell her when she asks," Parker said, lying back in his chair.

"What about the freak, Mute?" Quaritch asked. Selfridge frowned.

"I got a call from an Investigator. It turns out he was a subject of an illegal experiment. He'll be out of Grace's hands today," He said.

Quaritch widened his eyes.

"An illegal experiment on a _kid_?"

Parker nodded.

"Some wacko from the Research Division kidnapped some kids and put some nanotech in them. Mute was one of them," He said, taking his smile off.

Quaritch shook his head.

"And all this time he thought he was a 'Transforma jigger," He commented.

"Yeah, sometimes the truth sucks," Parker added.

"I forgot to ask you this, but… what about the Avatar program's science majors? What are you going to do about them?" Quaritch asked.

Selfridge scratched his chin.

"Maybe I could disband them and send them all to research. Or I could just keep them and have them negotiate with the savages about any territory we want," He said, pointing it out with his fingers.

XXX  
Alright, I'm there! I stop at the clearing. The bulldozer doesn't look like it's nearly there yet. The bulldozer is huge, but its armor is weak compared to energy weapons. I aim my cannon at the cameras that help guide the Bulldozer to its destination. The crosshair on my HUD search for it until I have my optics zoom in on the stand where the camera is. The crosshair goes from red to green.

_TARGET LOCKED ON. _

I fire the cannon, resisting the recoil it sends as the round homes in on the cameras. The camera explodes in a small explosion in the distance. I heard cursing and shouting from the AMP pilots. The bulldozer stopped. I ran forward.

"Something's moving!"

"What is that thing?"

I transformed my right arm into an energon axe and slashed the tires, deflating them. It was only a few seconds after I did it that the guards realized what I was doing. And they weren't happy.

"It's wrecking the 'dozer! Shoot it!" Oh scrap. I thought they were just going to run. Nothing ever really goes to plan, I guess.

I dodge one of the large rounds that were fired at me and transformed my left arm into cannon and shot at the leg of one of the AMPs, making it tumble over its head. The glass didn't shatter, thank goodness. I don't plan on killing anyone, just scaring them off and damaging their weapons.

I fired at the ground in front of a RDA soldier, throwing dust into his exo-pack's mask. He fell down, terrified.

I dodge another shot. Frag, this is getting intense. I look up to see Jake standing up. He looked like he had just heard someone scream. He looked at me with surprise. Neytiri popped up next to him. Oh scrap, scrap just hit the fan! He and Neytiri ducked when a round hit a tree next to them.

I jumped as another round hit the wall. I rolled in the air as I fired at one AMP's armed hand joined, making it armless. I shot twice. Another AMP had fallen on its back, with the lower half not connected. The soldiers ran away, along with the pilots who had their exo-packs on.

"AND STAY AWAY, YOU HEAR!" I sent a few shots into the air. I turned to see Jake looking at the retreating the RDA SecOps soldiers and the damage I caused.

"Oh my God!" Jake breathed.

He looked down at me.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Jake asked with his eyes wide. Then I thought about what I just did. It felt … kind of cool. Normally, I would be scared in a battle. But, I was pretty calm. I guess I forgot to be afraid.

"I saved the Tree of Souls and your aft?" I asked. Jake blinked.

"We'll have to talk about this back at the Hometree," Jake said, shaking his head. I nodded.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Eytukan will want to know what happened here,"

I saw a group of Na'vi on Direhorses. That must be Tsu'tey and his gang.

"And I think he'll know _real _soon," I said, watching them leave. I knew what was going to happen a few hours from now. And I prayed I would be strong enough to face it.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_- We now return to the Transformers. Yeah, I know it may sound like the Cartoon, but I thought I could put it in. _

_Alright the attack is coming! Wll Mute be able to buy the Na'vi time for them to escape? Or will it be more casualties that have _

We got back to the Hometree. But, there was a big gathering at the spiral staircase, all the way upstairs. I was behind Jake and Neytiri when they walked in, holding hands. Yep, everything was happening before it was supposed to happen. I can't believe this is actually happening. I thought I would have more time. But no, the attack is going to happen a few hours from now. I have to get these people out of here before scores of them are dead!

Tsu'tey was talking to Eytukan and Mo'at about what happened at the Tree of Souls. When we walked in, everyone looked at us and there were gasps. They were going to find out why.

Mo'at looked at me.

"You saved the Tree of Souls with your bare hands?" Mo'at asked.

I nodded.

"They were going to wreck it down," I replied.

"But you knew that Jakesully and Neytiri were there," Mo'at said.

I froze. Holy scrap, Mo'at is getting onto me, now of all times? She could have asked me a month ago or something! I guess it doesn't matter now.

"Wait a minute, you_ knew _we were there?" Jake asked looking at me.

"I thought that's where you were since you didn't come home last night," I replied, quickly.

"**Why were you even there to begin with?" **Mo'at asked in Na'vi.

Neytiri paused before answering.

"Jake and I are mated before Eywa," Neytiri replied. Everyone gasped, including me. Even after seeing this in the movie, it still surprises me. Plus, it can help people not to ask where I _really_ came from.

"OH S***!" Grace yelled. I can't blame her for that.

"What's done is done," Neytiri added.

Tsu'tey roared in frustration and hit Jake. Jake fell to the ground.

"Tsu'tey!" Neytiri yelled at him.

"You slept with this woman?" Tsu'tey yelled, frustrated and angered that he couldn't be Neytiri's mate anymore.

"Brother, calm yourself," Jake said, standing up. He raised a hand to reassure him. Everyone went into a circle.

"I am not your brother!" Tsu'tey said, drawing his dagger. Oh Frag. NOT NOW! I don't have time for this scrap!

I stepped in front of Tsu'tey.

"Get off his back, Tsu'tey. Now's not the time!" I told him.  
"Mute, stay out of this!" Jake said.

"No fragging way!" I said to Jake.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Tsu'tey yelled as he charged. Before anyone could do anything, I jumped and kicked Tsu'tey in the abdomen, in a controlled low level of my strength, thank Primus. Tsu'tey was thrown to the ground. He clutched his stomach.

"There's no time for arguments, Tsu'tey. It may be against tradition, but it just happened. It's nature, man," I told him.

He grunted and got up.

He looked at Jake and growled.

Jake looked at me in shock as Tsu'tey walked away. Everyone was looking at me.

"Well, someone had to stand up," I shrugged, defending myself. And then, I hear a _thump_. Everyone turned around. Norm had fallen down. Oh my God! Something bad was happening. They were already being ejected from their Avatar bodies! I thought they wouldn't do that, since I was the one who knocked out the cameras! Jake should be homefree right now!

"Norm!" Grace yelled in shock.

"What's happening?" Jake asked.

Then Grace fainted, too. They were dropping like flies! Maybe she already told him about the attack plans! He looked at me in horror.  
"Did Grace tell Eytukan about the attack?" I asked him quickly. Jake looked at me in horror.

"No! I don't think so!" Jake replied. Then, his eyes rolled back as he fell down. He had been ejected. I know what was happening. Oh Primus. We're all screwed if I don't warn the Omaticaya!

Tsu'tey went over to Jake's Avatar and put his dagger at the throat.

"**You see! It's a demon in a false body!" **Neytiri threw herself at Tsu'tey, throwing him to the ground and getting the dagger off Jake's neck. She crouched over Jake's body and hissed when she drew her dagger. Tsu'tey backed off.

"What attack?" I heard Mo'at asked. Scrap. It looks like I have to take the blame. Oh well, this was going to happen soon. I hope they'll believe me.

"**I… found out plans for an attack on the Hometree that was supposed to take place a month from now. It's happening early," **

Everyone gasped. Neytiri stood up and sheathed her dagger.

"**You **_**knew **_**all along?" **Mo'at asked, stepping forward.

"**I thought we would have more time**," I admitted.

"**Do Graceaugustine and Jakesully know, as well?" **Eytukan asked.

"I thought Grace told you," I replied.

Eytukan sighed.

"**You knew where Jakesully and Neytiri were the whole time, didn't you? You knew what was going to happen?" **Mo'at suddenly asked.

I froze. Oh frag, she _really_ was on to me. Neytiri looked from Mo'at to me.

"**But you didn't know where the location was," **Mo'at added.

"Mute, what is happening? What is Mother talking about?" Neytiri asked. I looked at Eytukan, Mo'at, Neytiri and Tsu'tey, with his arms crossed, and everyone else that was looking at me with questions in their eyes. Oh frag. I never thought how exactly to answer a question like this. I could lie and just say I'm a psychic. Or I could tell them the terrible truth.

"Tell the truth," Tsu'tey said. Thanks for the suggestion, _aft_.

I sighed.

"What I'm about to tell you will seem… strange," I said.

"Go on," Mo'at said, nodding her head.

"I'm from another universe where everything that just happened and everyone in this universe… is just stuff in movies, books and games," I replied, reluctantly. There was a moment of silence.

"What is a 'movie'?" Mo'at asked. I totally forgot that the Na'vi had never seen a movie before, much less heard of it.

"It's a story shown on moving pictures," I replied, nervously. Mo'at's eyes widened.

"Prove it," Tsu'tey muttered.

I sighed and thought for a few moments.

"Jake had a brother named Tom who was supposed to be the Avatar driver for Jake's body. Tom got murdered and Jake was the perfect match for him, so Jake became the driver," I said. I turned to Neytiri.

"And you had an older sister, Sylwanin, who got killed with some other kids by RDA soldiers at Grace's school, after they torched a bulldozer." I said, dropping my head in shame for what I just said.

There were curses. Tears fell down her eyes.

"I never told anyone about Sylwanin," Mo'at said, shaking her head. No one did.

"How do you know these things?" Tsu'tey asked, angrily.

"I already told you! I'm a fanboy from another universe, okay! I wasn't supposed to be here, so were the Cybercons, alright! Can't you even see that I'm trying to save Eytukan's life and your aft!" I yelled at him, blurting my secret out. There were gasps. Tsu'tey dropped his jaw.

Eytukan blinked.

"**I'm going to … die?" **

I froze, realizing what I just said. I nodded, tears coming out of my eyes. Neytiri's face grew red.

"Yes. You and a lot of other people are going to be killed. The Hometree is going to be destroyed by a lot of gunships. And I'm trying to lessen the casualties, d****it. Everything's happening a month before it's supposed to happen,"

"You're lying!" Neytiri yelled.

"I'm not, it's the truth," I sobbed, thinking of the people that were going to die, because I didn't tell them until now.

She slapped me, throwing me to the ground. She cursed at me in Na'vi and ran away. I did nothing to stop her. I had just told them the terrible truth. At least Jake wasn't discovered. But, at a cost.

I stood up, only to have two of the hunters grab me by the arms. I looked up at Eytukan. His face showed frustration and surprise by what I had revealed.

"**Get this ketuwong out of our Hometree," **He said, angrily. The guards half-dragged, half –carried me out of the Hometree. I did nothing to resist it. And escorting me was none other than Tsu'tey himself.

XXX

Deadshot, along with the other members of the team, had taken different Samson forms, due to the amount of discretion they would need, however, there was the problem of identifying eachother. By his order, each one of the team was to have a different paint scheme. Deadshot was black, Burner was bloody red, Killer was dark gray and Terrordon was purple, the same color of the glorious symbol of both the Cybercons and the Old Decepticons.

Today was the day that their mission would be complete. The Autoborg would be dead and there would be plenty of destruction to keep the Cybercons happy. Deadshot mused on the fact that there was only one Autoborg teenager and four of them, despite the fact that Doublecross had been killed by the Autoborg. Killer still swore that he would kill the Autoborg with his bare digits.

The trick with the human administrator had worked perfectly. The administrator actually believed that bullscrap about the boy being an experimentation subject! Deadshot chuckled. There was no way with the humans' current technology that it could happen. Only Reformat would change a organic descendant of the Autobots into an Autoborg. Fleshlings believed everything, even lies! How foolish of them.

The other primitives were going to be devastated by the human armada, which included scores of gunships and one giant gunship called a Dragonship, bigger than the rest of what the humans had in this dimension for a gunship. Perhaps some of the bigger Cybercons back at New Kaon would be glad to have this kind of form.

The team was perched at the base with the other human gunships. Currently, preparations were made for the imminent incursion with the Na'vi. The Cybercons had landed last night, after disabling the cameras, temporarily, and taken these forms. To not break their cover, they had holoforms within the cockpits of their vehicle modes. The humans wouldn't know the difference, seeing as how their primitive organic senses could believe anything was real. But they failed to see the lies.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_We now return to Transformers Autoborg! _

They threw me out. I'm not an apprentice Clansman anymore. I'm an outcast, a rogue. I'm not welcome at any Hometree or Na'vi village. I'm not one of the People at all.

If I had ignored that text, all those weeks ago; I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have to put the Na'vi through this. In fact, I would've left them all alone and they wouldn't have one more problem.

Come to think of it, why did I go to that place? Why didn't I just ignore what happened on my iPhone and continue with what I was doing? Why couldn't I just leave it be?

Maybe I was trying to find out what I was looking for. Maybe I was looking for a life better than what I had back at the orphanage. Maybe I wanted to find my own tribe, people who would accept me for what I was and for what I would do to help. Instead, all this happens.  
It doesn't matter, now. Fate does what it does: It changes things, forever. I may be not accepted anymore. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to help. I'd rather and right now, Fate is going to have people dead, unless I can bust a few wings and lessen the casualties. Maybe that would lessen the damage to the Hometree's structural integrity and buy everyone more time. For now, I'm going to hide away from the Na'vi.

I go into the forest, further away from the Hometree and find a tall tree, covered in vines. I guess Fate can help you sometimes. I can use the vines to reach somewhere near the top and the branches might support my weight. I'll have to keep my strength at a low level. Maybe there was a possibility I could find a few Cybercons, and damage them.

I hacked into the RDA satellite again. The gunships had already left. ETA was fifty eight minutes. Parker gave Jake one hour to get everyone out. I start climbing.

XXX

Jake woke up inside his Avatar body. A few minutes ago, He, Grace and Norm were given one hour to convince the Na'vi.

"_You've got one hour. That's it. And you better get your girlfriend out before the axe comes down," _

Jake prayed that he would get everyone out, including Neytiri. Grace's Avatar, and Norm's, woke up beside him. Jake had already stood up.

"We've got to hurry," Grace said. They ran to Eytukan. Neytiri was there with a red face, and so was Mo'at and Tsu'tey.

"I've got something to tell you," Jake said. Norm looked around.

"Wait, where's Mute?" Norm asked.

"**He is banished… for the time being," **Eytukan replied.

Grace, Norm and Jake looked at him in horror.

"WHAT?"

"Why?"

"You also know about the attack, don't you?" Neytiri asked instead. How had she known? Did Mute tell her? He did. But, he was banished for it.

Jake froze. He nodded,deciding to tell the truth.

"The RDA sent me to watch you guys," He admitted. Everyone gasped.

"But, I fell in love with you and the forest," He said, reaching forward to reassure her and calm her.

Neytiri yelled and pushed him away.

"You are not one of the People!" She yelled. Neytiri stepped back from Jake, her face angry and saddened.

Grace turned to Eytukan.

"**Please listen to us, olo'eyktan. The Sky People are coming with a very powerful army. You must leave the Hometree!" **She implored.

Eytukan shook his head.

"**No, we will not leave our home," **Eytukan said.

The guards pointed their spears at Jake, Norm and Grace. The trio raised their hands above their heads as the guards bound them with rope.

"**Gather the War Party," **

The Na'vi cheered.

XXX

The gunships are arriving now. I can see them from my perch. I leaned back onto the trunk that supported the large branch. I looked at the RDA gunships That's got to be at least two squadrons. It takes all this just to destroy a home for over five hundred people? You're committing genocide by doing this; just ask what the Nazis did to the Netherlands, Czechs, Poles, Jewish, and all the other nations the Nazis attacked. In fact, this was the same thing men like Quaritch and Parker do, throughout the history of Humanity: They believe that the strong survive by destroying the weak, just like Megatron and the Decepticons. I hate them all.

I ready my energon cannon to fire when the missiles start coming. I was away from the Hometree, but still close the bank of the river where the War party was going, as well as the side where the gunships were going to be when they hit the Hometree. It's not the best distance, but it's acceptable in my case.

There's the War party, coming out now with their bows and spears. I see Jake, Grace and Norm tied up, just as the movie showed. Frag, I thought Jake was going to be free! Instead this happens! This is another setback.

I hack into the communications with my mind as I scan the gunships. No attack orders, yet. That's a good sign. I see five of them having different paints schemes from the others. Now, I have to make sure I don't hit Trudy's. Which one is she? Wait…

I pass one of the different gunships, a black one, and I see a small purple symbol on it. It can't be! I zoom in. There, sitting on the hood of one of them, was the Decepticon symbol! The Cybercons were in on the attack! Frag! I should've known this would happen!

. The other three different gunships, a crimson red, purple and dark gray had the same thing. Scrap, that meant there were four Cybercons! And I'm not even fully Reformatted, yet! Frag me! I wish I could transform.

XXX

The armada hovered fifty meters off the water of the river and the banks of the river. The primitive Na'vi had gathered outside and had a few captives: the so-called Avatars, the hybrids of humans and Na'vi that were controlled by a human mind. What a pathetic way to have diplomats.

_:: Target the crowd below once the fleshlings fire their non-lethal ordnance:: Deadshot instructed. _

_:: Yes, sir:: came the reply. _

_:: I would feel much better if we just blew them all away with missiles:: Killer muttered_

_:: That would blow our cover, Killer. You know that! Discretion must be maintained, or I will have to tear you, piece by piece!:: Deadshot threatened. _

_:: Yes, Commander Deadshot:: Killer replied. _

_:: Commander Deadshot, the human commander is speaking to all forces:: Terrordon said, listening to the communications. _

_:: Let us hear what he has to say:: Deadshot approved. _

The human commander, Quaritch, was heard throughout the squadrons.

"_This is Colonel Quaritch, all gunships; prepare to launch tear gas. Smoke 'em out," _

The order was obeyed by the humans. They started to launch large white canisters filled with a type of chemical gas that was used to knock fleshlings unconscious. The canisters went inside the gigantic tree, forcing the unarmed fleshlings inside to come out.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. A flash of light went across Deadshot's hood and hit a Samson next to him, exploding. The gunship's right wing was missing and it was swiveling out of confusion.

"_WHAT THE H*** WAS THAT!"  
"THIS IS ECHO 54! We're going down! Mayday! Mayday!" _

The burning gunship crashed into the water below.

_:: Identify the source!::_ Deadshot barked as confusion struck the ranks of the humans.

_:: It's coming from the tree line at 954 meters to the right of the tree's structure, Commander Deadshot:: _Terrordon replied.

Ten more blurs of light were seen, striking the human forces. Even the fleshling primitives were surprised. Who was their assistant?

"_Someone take that RPG out!" Quaritch barked. _Then a new voice came into the fray. It was the voice of a human child

"_Those were just warning shots, Colonel. I suggest you get the frag out of the area and back to base," _the voice said, in an angry tone.

"_Who the f*** is this?" _Quaritch barked.

"_Who do you think? It's the 'freak'," _

"_YOU! You're in a whole s*** load of trouble now, son! I suggest you get your a** out of here. Director Selfridge is going to have a few words about this with you, punk!" _

"_Frag you and frag Parker," _the boy replied and went off the Com-line. So, it _was _the Autoborg!

_:: Cybercons, destroy the Autoborg:: _Deadshot barked as he moved away from the rest of the group, toward the oncoming flashes of cannon fire.

XXX

Jake looked up at the flashes of light that were hitting the gunships. Already, five had crashed into the lake. The Na'vi had stopped firing their arrows and looked up in shock and awe of what was happening.

"It's got to be Mute. He's the only one that could be doing this," Norm thought aloud.

"That kid is making it worse!" Jake said, bitterly.

God knows what the kid was thinking right now. The kid was trying to be hero. Jake swore. Mute was going to be in a lot of trouble now, along with the rest of the Na'vi, including the Avatars!

"Get out of here, Mute," he whispered.

That was when the gunships started firing their missiles. The missiles exploded into the crowd, blowing the archers and spearmen to bits, even burning their limbs.

"NO!" Jake yelled. He couldn't believe it was happening, that people were dying. But it was. It was happening before his eyes.

XXX

Oh Primus. They're firing the missiles! The Hometree is burning! No! I won't let hundreds of people die here! I won't let it happen without a fight! I'm going to buy the Na'vi time long enough for them to escape.

I fired seven more shots, exploding seven gunships to show I wasn't screwing around. Quaritch wasn't giving up. Now, he was diverting some of the strike force this way, towards my location. That buys some time for everyone to get away. I fired a few more shots at them before climbing back down. I had taken two more down. I knew the Cybercons were coming, disguising themselves as part of the force attacking me. I was just below the large branch I was on a few seconds ago, when the first missile struck, taking the top off. I clung to the vines, tightly. The top went past me, falling to the ground. I looked up to see a seven gunships. Four of them were Cybercons. This was getting bad,_ real_ fast. Then bullets started hitting my back. 'Bad' was an understatement. This was fragging terrible!

I fired off a few shots at the other gunships, turning two into burning hulks. I had just killed a whole bunch of RDA pilots and soldiers who had families back on Earth. And their families would be sad, knowing that their sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, mothers or fathers never came home. I really was in trouble. I can't change it now. At least I bought the Na'vi more time. I hope. In the distance, I could see the Hometree burning.

I looked up at them as they fired another missile. This time it hit the part of the trunk below me. I let go of the vines as it broke away. The trunk came down, and would have crushed me when it hit ground, if I didn't jump to the right.

I caught myself on a branch close to the ground. That had been a long fall from my previous branch. I'm getting better at my jumps. Just don't have me jump from a twenty story building. I'm not _that_ crazy.

_WARNING! MISSILES DETECTED!_

I jumped off the branch and turned around to fire at the gunships, only to have one of the missiles to hit my chest. It exploded. I felt pain in my chest as I landed on the ground. On my HUD, there was a representation of my body, still in Reformat, the organs, and its status. Red words flashed across my vision and there was a red light glowing where my chest was.

_WARNING! LIGHT DAMAGE TO CHASIS LAYERS 1-5! INTERNAL REPAIR SYSTEMS IN PROGRESS!_

I bit back my screams of pain. I decided I had to something I had never done before. I thought about materializing what Optimus Prime used as his preferred weapon in the 1986 movie and in the game _War for Cybertron_: an Ion Blaster Rifle. I thought about its design frame. I felt the energy pulse through my veins as the pain in my chest decreased. I got up as they fired more bullets at me.

_REPAIRS COMPLETE! CHASIS LAYERS 1-5 RESTORED. MATERIALIZING ION BLASTER RIFLE _

The design appears in my vision as I run away from the gunships. I hid behind a tree before the gunships passed over my head, still searching for me. I crouched, and looked down to see the blue outline of a weapon in my hand. I pushed myself harder. Then, it became more solid and I actually began to feel it as it was completed. It was colored gray with a large barrel and a scope for targets. And it looked exactly the way it was in the game. Now, I had another weapon against the Cybercons.

I looked up when I heard something breaking apart and an uneasy feeling settled in when I saw the Hometree started to fall. Oh Primus, everyone please be ok! I ran at a normal speed toward the destruction as the Hometree fell. I heard the screaming as it fell. It crashed, silencing dozens of screams. I felt it crash, with a disturbing tremor, like an earthquake.

Oh God. I ran to the scene of the devastation. There were screams of anger and sadness. This was just like my vision. There were patches of fire, dead bodies, the screaming and crying, it was _everywhere_. It reminded me of all the battles I saw in the old war vids on the Internet, people crying over their fallen loved ones, burnt homes, destroyed shrines of worship, and a triumphant evil that presses onward with their desecrated prize. It made me feel sick.

I saw Neytiri in the distance. Jake was walking toward her. She was cradling someth- oh no…. I walked over to her. She was cradling the dead body of Eytukan. I saw a piece of wood sticking out of his torso. I went on my knees. Neytiri was crying over him. She was calling out to her dead father.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Neytiri. I thought I could save him…" I stopped looking at his cold lifeless eyes. Jake looked at her with sorrow and pity. I looked at the two of them. I was involved in this. And I tried to stop all of it from happening. And I _failed_. And I knew what was going to happen now.

Jake tried to calm her down. She pushed him away.

"STAY AWAY!" She shouted with fury.

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" She yelled. I stood up. I stepped back as she looked at me.  
Jake walked away. I went over to him.

"Come on, we have to get out of" Jake cut me off when he punched me. I fell to the ground and looked up.

"_We?" _He said, bitterly. I looked up at him. He was angry. His eyes narrowed to slits. His teeth were showing. The man who had become one of my friends, the man who translated what I was saying, was angry at me.

"Ever since _you_ came here, all this weird s*** happened!" He yelled pointing to the destruction around us.

"THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE OF AND YOUR D*** TRANSFOCRAP!" He shouted in my face. He pointed his index finger at me.

"This isn't one of your cartoon s***, this is real! And this happened because of yo" His eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground. Jake had been ejected from his Avatar. And I lost all of my friends,_ all_ of them.

Tears fell down my eyes. I had a lot of enemies, now. I had no home. I had no friends, no family. I had no one to turn to. I looked at the Autobot symbol on my chest. I wondered if I really deserved to wear this mark.

I left Neytiri and Jake. I went away from the rest of the Omaticaya and the Hometree's remains. I left it all behind. I was on the run. And the Na'vi had more than enough problems.

XXX

_:: Frag! We lost him:: _Terrordon admitted, going over the forest again. The other human gunships had left the area and returned to base. The forest had been too thick to search and discretion was needed to find the boy and deal with him quickly.

Deadshot cursed. This was going south. They had lost him in the forest. And they could not transform and attract detention. Who would be watching them transform?

The Na'vi tribe had fled their former home and was moving towards a large site, east of the scorched remains of the Hometree. The site had some sort of energy signature that was truly massive. And there was some sort of… spirituality about it, though Deadshot had never been that religious. The Na'vi were going there, bickering and whining about all the pain they had suffered.

However, back to the matter at hand: the Autoborg had been lost, making their jobs even harder. He hated organics even more for this difficulty. And when the chance came, he would wipe them _all_ out.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_-Sorry if this is not really descriptive. I'll try to fix the problem in the future. I don't know what the Na'vi benediction is. So, I decided to improvise. _

_And, we now return to Transformers Autoborg! _

Jake, Norm, and Grace sat in their small white cell. They had been ejected out of their Avatars at the end of the assault on the Hometree. They had been charged with treason by Parker as soon as they got out. They all sat in their cell, thinking about the Destruction of the Hometree and the many deaths involved.

"Anyone see Mute?" Grace finally asked.

Jake, in his wheelchair, grimaced. He had snapped at Mute when the attack happened. He could still remember Mute's look of horror and shame as Jake had blamed him for what happened after Neytiri had basically 'broke up' with him. Jake sighed and shook his head.

"I did," Jake said.

Grace looked up.

"Was he alright?" Grace asked. Jake looked at her with an apologetic stare.

"I … yelled at him,"

"What for?" Grace asked, unbelievably.

"He told everyone else about the attack. And he made it worse when he attacked those gunships, or so I thought," Jake paused.

"That kid is the target of an interdimensional assassination team of crazy a** robots and you basically disowned him!" She yelled.

Jake nodded.

She sighed.

"We need to get him back. That kid is the only thing that might help the Na'vi," She said.

"But, he got banished," Norm said.

"Just like us," Jake finished.

XXX

I sat down in the giant log I found, twelve clicks from the Hometree and a further sixteen clicks from Hell's Gate, all in all, twenty eight kilometers from the nearest civilization, a gazillion miles from Earth. Night had fallen two hours ago.

I had been traveling at a fast speed, not Flash wise, but it took me six hours to get here. And I was still on the run. Those Cybercons could get me for all I care. I just don't want to get involved anymore. But at what price? I've got to say my life!

I have_ had_ it! I have had enough of all this crap for a lifetime! I'm not even supposed to be _here, d_*** it! I've wanted to do something good in life! Instead, I wind up in an alternate universe, with some freaky disease, no friends, and a group of kids that the Decepticons had, are on my aft. Not to mention that I'm in a fragging _war_ that was supposed to stay in one universe. But _no_, Shockwave had to take it to the whole Multi-verse, didn't he? Was he the aft who sent me here? If not, then who the Pit sent me in the first place? _D***! _

I'm just a thirteen year old, Native American freak for Primus's sake! What could I possibly do? Beat the s*** out of the Decepticons and die in a 'blaze of glory' like Optimus in ROTF? I would if I wanted to. And it sounds like a great option, right now. Or I could just go out to Hell's Gate and beat the living crap out of Quaritch, Parker and all the other little afts that were involved, minus Jake and the gang.

Now to those dudes. They freaking hate me because I'm a techno-organic! First I thought well, they might deal with it. Then, all this crap happened, I told the Na'vi the truth, the honest-to-fragging Primus-truth, and they throw me out! Jake basically disowned me from the rest of the humans, and before all this, I find out that Transformers really got bigger than one universe! And a team of Decepticon crack-heads are after me for no apparent reason other than having the Autobot symbol on my flesh turned metal chest!

I slept in the log, my back on moss and Primus knows what. I put my gun at the far end of the log. I didn't want to accidentally shoot myself.

I sighed and fell asleep. There was a nightmare waiting for me… as always. I guess I should be an emo.

_I was inside the Hometree as the missiles hit it. The wood was burning and everyone faded as huge chunks of wood blocked the entrance. The tree was falling apart and I was trapped inside. I had no cannons, no weapons, not even a single technological thing. I was completely organic. And I couldn't scream or talk either. I was alone, until, among the flames I could see someone in the fire. It was walking towards me. It looked like a Na'vi! _

_The figure walked forward. I saw his face: Eytukan. His face showed anger and I saw the wound on his torso. He pointed at me. _

"_**You are a freak. You do not deserve your existence!" **__he yelled. Then his face and body changed into Neytiri's. Her eyes were red with rage and sadness. _

"_**Stay away from us! And never come back, false child!" **_

_Her face changed into Jake, who was yelling at me, telling me it was my fault. I wanted it to stop. But I couldn't_

_Then, it became Norm's, then Grace's, then others. Until finally it became something I never expected: Megatron, himself. _

"_You are nothing more than an abomination! Your very existence defiles all life, Cyborg! You should at least be dead with all the things inside of you! Go ahead and kill yourself. Even the Autobots wouldn't care if one of their descendants dies!" He laughed, evilly._

_I cried silently as the scene changed from the Hometree to other scenes of destruction. I wanted to get out of it, but I couldn't. I couldn't fight the anger and painful faces that I saw, those that were screaming and crying. I wanted it to stop. _

"_Your entire fault" a voice said. _

"_Your entire fault," Those words echoed along with 'Freak' and 'disease'. I wanted it to stop. But, I had nothing. I heard and saw all the pain and anguish there was in all the films, movies, and other 'fictional' stuff I read, saw and played through. I went on my knees and closed my eyes, wishing it would just stop and leave me alone. I cried, thinking it would never end. I was on the edge of insanity, until… It stopped. _

_I opened my eyes. There were stars and wispy clouds of gas around me. I still felt like I was standing on solid ground. _

_I turned around to see something walk toward me. I dropped my jaw and froze. There was a Na'vi woman walking. She was slender, dark blue. But, her eyes weren't yellow irises and black pupils. They were completely silver. Her skin was glowing, like an angel's. Her walk was graceful. Her hair was long and black. Her expression was serious. I nearly fainted when I saw the other figure_

_It was bigger than her by a head. It was masculine with a ribbed chassis. Its armor was curved and its entire body was silver and somewhat bulky and sleek. It had a vertical crest and blue optics. This guy was a Mech, a male Transformer. He looked like G1 Ironhide in different armor and color. But, he was massive. _

"_You are plagued by fear and doubt," the Mech boomed with a deep, yet calm_

"_And you have suffered much these past few months," the woman replied. _

_I nodded, tears raining down my cheeks. I didn't ask how they knew. They were probably just figments of my imagination. _

_The scene changed to a city with towering skyscrapers and a blue sky. There were robots, big and small, laughing, talking and playing together on silver streets. Everything seemed so peaceful here. It was as if the war never happened. I walked with the couple. _

"_What do you know of Cybertron, before the Great War?" Primus asked. _

"_Cybertron was the alternative form of Primus when he wanted to create the Transformers race. The first Transformers, the Dynasty of Primes, were the first rulers of the planet for centuries. For the next many thousands of years, Cybertron was peaceful until Megatron came along with the Decepticons and started the war. In some continuities of Transformers" I stopped. _

"_Do you know about Transformers?" I asked. _

"_Please explain it to me, I think I might not know about it," The Mech said. _

_I told him everything I knew. He listened patiently at what I told him about G1, G2, Beast Wars, Unicron Trilogy and Animated and the vision I had. _

"_You are quite the scholar, young man," Primus said. _

"_I'm, or was, just a fanboy," I said, thinking of all the pain and suffering that happened. _

"_And yet you are in the middle of a war that has lasted many millennia," the Mech said. _

_I turned to him. _

"_The war wasn't even supposed to be here, neither was I, okay?" I snapped. We stopped. _

"_You have no idea what it felt like… knowing what was going to happen, every single day in the past two months, knowing hundreds of Na'vi were and are going to die!" I pointed at his chest. _

"_Fate rarely calls upon our choosing," The Mech said. _

"_And Fate just sent me into a whole crap load of trouble! Because I was there, the Na'vi are going to have more than enough enemies. And unless I lead those four boneheads away, NOONE is safe," I told him. _

"_And yet, you are not safe as well," the Na'vi pointed out. _

"_What the PIT am I doing here, anyway!" I said, throwing my hands above my head, turning around. _

"_Sure, I couldn't talk, but at least it was a good life back in Denver!" I said. _

"_You felt empty your entire life. You had no real friends, no family, just your knowledge and that device that did your talking," The Mech said. I sighed. _

"_And you two are here, because you're my fragging conscience?" I asked, pointing at the two of them.  
"You could say that," The Na'vi replied. I hate my life! _

"_And you would leave this place, return to an orphanage that never truly valued you?" _

"_There was the Dean," I pointed out. _

"_And yet, no one acted like they were your friends. No one really cared about you. To them, you were just another orphan, abandoned as a child. , you were regarded as an outcast to them," _

"_FINE! THAT'S WHAT I ALWAYS WAS: AN OUTCAST!" I yelled. The city disappeared. And we were back in the stars. I knew what my problem was. And it was really out now. _

_I cried. _

"_Frag it all!" I sobbed. _

"_All I wanted to be and have were three things!" I said, raising three of my fingers. _

"_I wanted to have a family and friends. I wanted to be like the Autobots, y'know?" I sobbed, turning to them. _

"_I wanted to be like Optimus, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Jazz, and the rest of the gang! I wanted to be like them, my entire life!" I said. _

"_I had my chance and look what happened! I screwed it all to the PIT!" I yelled. I cried again. _

"_They're all gone now! They all hate me! Grace, Jake, Norm, Mo'at, Neytiri, everyone hates me because I'm a g**d*** freak! I don't deserve the mark of the Autobots! " _

_I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and a presence with me. I felt the two beings hug me, like the parents I never had. _

"_You killed a Cybercon. Had you not killed him, you and your friends would be dead," the Mech said, softly. _

"_Jake would have survived. And the other would have…" I argued, weakly. _

"_Cybercons are dangerous. They have lost their way and are becoming too far to save. There was nothing you could do. You stood up against tyranny and won. You deserve to be called a descendant of the Autobots. So what if you are part machine and part flesh? There are times when you need both sides of life to help further the greater well," The woman said in a soothing voice. I stopped crying, feeling a little better. _

"_But why am I here?" I thought aloud. _

"_That is for all beings in life to find out," Both of them replied. I stood up, feeling better. _

"_Those who came before you asked the same questions. Though they suffered failures, they overcame them and emerged as heroes. In the path of the Autobot, as well as others, you must make your own way," The Mech said. _

_I nodded, agreeing with them. I knew what I was going to do. _

"_I … understand, sir," _

"_Before we leave, we wish to show you something," the Na'vi said. _

" '_Leave'? What do you mean" I paused. _

"_You're not figments of my imagination, are you?" I asked. _

_They smiled. _

"_We are not malevolent entities, but we are.. not what you might expect," The Na'vi said. _

_The place changed and I found myself in a large hospital room, with a man, and a woman. The woman was sitting on a hospital bed. She looked exhausted. And in her arms, was a baby, bundled up in white clothes and a hat. The male was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and jeans. He had blue… optics! This guy was some kind of Cyborg! Then, I noticed the red metal rim of a brand on his chest. I saw its outline: the Autobot symbol. The man was tall, strong, with light red skin and short black hair. He looked like me. _

_The woman was a head shorter than him, with creamy white skin, short brown hair and green eyes. Her arms were thin, but strong. She wore a hospital gown. On her forehead, I saw the Autobot symbol as well. They were like me! They were Autoborgs. I looked at the Mech and the Na'vi. _

"_Are these my…?" _

_They nodded. I turned back to the couple. I felt lost in the moment. I watched as my mother held me and my father's pinky was in my tiny hand. Tears ran down my cheek. These were my parents. _

"_We still haven't given him a name, yet." Mom said, tickling me, as a baby. I laughed. _

"_How about Daniel?" Dad asked, thinking. _

"_No, I don't want people to confuse him with your Uncle Witwicky," Witwicky? I was going to be named after Spike's kid? Scrap, why didn't they just name me after Sparkplug or Sam?_

"_Hey, they've been friends with my family for a long time," Dad said, grinning. _

"_How about your ancestor, Optimus? He'd like having someone named after him," Mom suggested, looking up at him. Did she just say… who I think she just said? _

"_Optimus Prime the second, not bad…. but I was thinking…" Dad's eyes widened and he smiled. _

"_Guardian! My Dad wanted to name me Guardian, but Mom told him otherwise," _

_Mom laughed. _

"_A good name," They looked back down at me. _

"_Guardian Optimus Prime," My parents said at the same time. _

_My parents faded into the blackness, along with me as a baby. _

"_My parents… they were Autoborgs," I said. _

_The two entities, who I used to think they were figments of my imagination, whatever they were, smiled. _

"_And I'mOptimus's descendant!" I said. I laughed. This was amazing! I was Optimus Prime's great grand kid! I was his _

_Then I thought about something. _

"_How come I was in the Orphanage?" I asked, turning to them. Both their smiles faded. They bowed their heads. _

"_The Cybercons attempted to kill your family, a few months after you were born. Your Mother was killed. And you were sent to that universe, in the hope that you would live," The Mech said. _

_I dipped my head. Tears ran down my cheeks and anger flooded. They Cybercons killed my mother, all to get rid of Optimus Prime's kids! And I got stuck in the orphanage because of those sons of glitches! _

"_Do not let anger control you. Your mother wished that you would be happy and that you would live, as did your father and your living ancestors," the Na'vi said, putting a hand on my shoulder. _

"_They killed my mother…. And basically took away my family!" I said. I calmed down. _

"_You're right. I have some things to do. And Cybercons to stop," _

_I looked at them and smiled. _

"_Thanks for the help, you two. Sorry I never caught your names," I apologized._

_The two laughed._

"_On this world, I am known as the All-Mother of Life," _

"_And On Cybertron, let's just say my essence is in the Allspark and Vector Sigma, as well as in the Core of Cybertron itself." _

_I dropped my jaw. Holy Scrap, I just met Eywa and Primus! Mo'at would think I was crazy! Was I even dreaming about them or… Oh man! _

_They started to fade. _

"_Good luck, Guardian Prime," Primus said._

"_And may fortune follow you,"_ _Eywa said._

I woke up.

_REFORMAT OPERATIONS 100 % COMPLETE  
SYSTEMS NOW OPERATIONAL:  
TRANSFORMATION SYSTEMS (ALL GROUND/AIR/SEA/SPACE CAPABILITIES)  
HOLOFORM DISGUISE _

_THRUSTER/ IGNITION SYSTEMS _

_SPACE ARMOR REPAIR AND CONTAINMENT SYSTEMS_

_MEMORY EXTENSION_

_ARMOR FULLY EQUIPPED AND REPAIRED _

_TECHNO-ORGANIC TRANSFORMATION SUBROUTINES ESTABLISHED_

_SUBROUTINES:  
MAXIMIZE FORM TO MAXIMUM HEIGHT  
CYBERTRONIAN FORM TO ORGANIC FORM _

_ORGANIC FORM TO CYBERTRONIAN FORM_

I smiled. Parker, Quaritch, and the Cybercons, beware. Guardian's going to do what he loves best: Kicking aft!


	22. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, I_

I look at my reflection in the water. I see Optimus Prime in a smaller and silver body. I deactivate the battle visor that covers my mouth and I look at myself. I think about transforming into my organic self again, just before I left Earth.

And in a blink of an eye, my arms start to change from metal to skin; my hair starts to appear as my metallic hide turns into organic skin. It stops in about a minute. I look at myself the way I was before Reformat, before everything, with a few exceptions. I smile at the symbol on my chest.

And I transform back into my Cybertronian form.

XXX

Trudy walked in with a cart. The guard sat up when he saw the slender and beautiful pilot. After a little conversation, Trudy drew her pistol and knocked out the guard. Max walked in and deactivated the lock at their cell. Jake, Norm, and Grace ran to the airlock and grabbed a few exo-packs. Before they left, Jake stopped Max.

"No, stay here. I need someone on the inside I can trust. And see if you can contact Mute," Jake said.

Max nodded.

"Sure," He went back to his station as Trudy, Jake, Norm, and Grace went onto the landing strip. Trudy and Norm went to Trudy's gunship and took the filters off the engines. Trudy went into the cockpit as Grace and Norm helped Jake get in.

XXX

"Sir, we have an unauthorized take-off at the landing field," a Lieutenant said, looking at the holoscreen that showed one of the security cameras throughout the base. On the screen, it showed four people getting into a Samson. Quaritch looked closely.

Quaritch swore and went out of the door on the right side of the room to a balcony. He didn't care if it tripped an alarm as everyone else in CenterOps went out, trying to get away from the now unbreathable air inside their control room. He didn't care that he had an exo-pack. The only one who could breathe was the freak, Mute. And he hasn't been seen since yesterday.

That kid had meddled in something he should have left alone and he shot down a lot of good people, human people. That kid was going to feel a lot of pain when he was done with those traitors.

Quaritch drew his sidearm and fired a few shots. The Samson lifted up in a few seconds and turned as Quaritch's pistol emptied its final rounds. It flew away from his range and left him angered more. He swore he would kill those four with his bare hands, legal or not.

XXX

Jake and Norm laughed. Grace was about to smile, but then, she felt liquid at her torso. She touched it and looked at it.

"This just made my day," She said. Jake and Norm turned around. There was shock and horror when they saw a bloody hole in her abdomen.

"Get the Trauma kit!" Jake said. Norm went over to a medical kit as they flew away from the base. Jake thought about what happened to him, Grace, Norm and especially Mute.

XXX

I think about contacting Max, but dismissed it. Contacting Max would attract suspicion and put Max in danger. Jake tasked him with being an informant on the inside of the RDA, by now.

For a long time, I wondered who I was and what I was. And for a long time, I thought I was just an orphaned mute, an outcast from the rest of the world. I used to think that the Transformers weren't real, as well as one of my favorite characters: Optimus Prime.

Now, I realize who I am, and what I was: an Autoborg. And I had a real name: Guardian. That's going to be my name for now on. It's funny that I was a fan of Optimus for ten years, and then I find out, he's my ancestor as well as the Autobots. I am proud to be their descendant, and taking their mission and my legacy. I am proud to continue my ancestors' tradition and fight the Cybercons, just as the Autobots did with the Decepticons.

_XXX_

The Camper had been taken from its original position to someplace near the Tree of Souls. It had taken all morning for it to be here, with Norm's Avatar fixing the ropes to the Sampson. When it had finally set down, Jake injected Grace with morphine, a medical drug used to dull the pain. She was losing her strength and was in one of the link-beds, with its lid open.

Grace winced, weakly

"Baby," Jake teased.

"I'm going to get into my Avatar and find Mute. After that, we're going to get you help from the Omaticaya. They can help us," Jake said with a grim expression.

"Why should they help us?" Grace asked. Her voice was weakened.

Jake paused.

"Because, we're going to fix our mistakes," Jake said.

_Even mine,_ Jake thought.

XXX

His Avatar awoke in the ashen remnants of the Hometree. He coughed. The ash had built up while he had been away. Jake stood up, remembering the destruction that had happened yesterday. He looked at the shadows of what had once been a green, thriving paradise, now a nightmare. It was still raining ash.

Jake turned around to see something flying toward him. It landed in front of him, a large, reptile with wings. Its skull was elongated and it had white sharp teeth. It had yellow eyes and four clawed feet. Its skin was a mixture of green and blue. Jake's **Ikran**

He patted its head as it purred. He mounted it and merged his queue with his **Ikran**'s queue. As one, they rose into the sky, searching for something that had been the subject of legends for a _long _time.

XXX

Jake sighted it below him, about fifty feet under him. It wasn't that big to miss, considering its size. It was giant, four times bigger than an Ikran with large yellow eyes, like the rest of the planet's animals and sentient natives. It had large flapping orange wings and an orange-reddish skin. There was a large crest on its head, as well as giant jaws that could easily crush the bones of an **Ikran**.

Jake overcame his fear of the last time he encountered this creature. It had nearly killed him and Neytiri. But now, this was different. The** Toruk** watched everything under him. So why would it ever look up?

Jake made sure to position his **Ikran** over the **Toruk** and unlatched his queue as he jumped onto the back of the monstrosity. It roared as he grabbed its queue and merged his queue with it before it could respond.

It stopped roaring and trying to struggle. It had complied with him, perfectly. The new **Toruk Makto** made his seating comfortable, riding the **Toruk**'s back.

Hopefully, his Ikran would forgive him for this as Jake saw his old mount fly away. Most likely, when it was over, it would come back. He looked forward as he flew away; searching for someone he had unintentionally

XXX

I looked up when I saw it. It was a giant animal with flapping wings and bigger than the Ikrans. It had a giant bony crest. I stepped back and transformed my right arm into energon cannon. The thing passed over me. I saw its massive tail. That thing could kill me in one strike, maybe. Then, I realized there was a Na'vi on top of it. And not any Na'vi… that was an Avatar! It was Jake and the **Toruk**! I transformed my arm and waved my hands. I saw it turn around and come forward towards me. I stepped back and ducked. I then felt a rush of air as I heard it roar and something heavy land. I opened my eyes and stood up to see Jake in front of me, five feet away in front of the **Toruk. **

"Mute? Is that you?" Jake asked in disbelief. I nodded as I transformed into my human form.

"It is. But I'm not Mute, not anymore. It's Guardian." I said. Jake raised an eyebrow.

I sighed.

"I haven't told you guys everything about me," I admitted.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm going to tell you is strange," I told him.

"Okay," Jake said, being weirded out.

"I'm not from this universe," I said. He raises his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. Yep, they all do that.

"I come from an alternate reality where everything that happened involving you, Neytiri, the Avatars, and the RDA, are events in a film called '_Avatar'_," I said.

"I find that… hard to believe," He said. Jake was about to speak when I told him something that nobody else knew but him and the RDA or the Na'vi.

"Neytiri had an older sister named Sylwanin. She was killed in an incident with some other kids after they torched a bulldozer at Grace's school,"  
He blinked.

"You had a twin brother, named Tom, but he got killed in a robbery. Because you had the same genome, the RDA sent you. That, and you were a marine, until your spine fractured and you were paralyzed from the waist down," I said, quickly.

He blinked again.

"How the—did you hack into my file?" Jake asked.

I shook my head.

"No, but I was telling the truth from where on Earth I used to live," I said. Jake looked at me and sighed.

"Do Neytiri and the rest of the clan know about this?" He asked.

I nodded.

"That's why I got banished," He widened his eyes.

"You knew about the attack the entire time and you never said anything," Jake said, after thinking.

"That's why you asked Max about the co-ordinates," He added.

"The attack was supposed to happen a month from now, the last few things that happened, you mating with Neytiri, and becoming part of the Clan, this is all happening a month early. I didn't want to tell you because then Parker would have done it early and you wouldn't be the **Toruk Makto**. " I replied.

"Why me?"

"Because it's your destiny, Jake! You are_ supposed _to be the **Toruk Makto**. And trust me, you're going to win in the end," He looked at me in the eyes and realized I was telling the truth.

"What about the Cybercons?" Jake asked.

"Their arrival and mine weren't supposed to be here," I told him everything what happened that night, all those months ago.

"No wonder we couldn't find any trace of your DNA. You weren't born here," Jake said.

I nodded, sadly.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I have something to tell you, too," Jake said, getting on his knees. I looked up into his eyes. His eyes showed compassion and sympathy.

"I was wrong for blaming you. I'm sorry. It doesn't matter where you come from, now. All that matters is this: you're here, now. And I'm asking you to _help_ us," He said, knowing that I knew what was going to happen next.

"I will," I replied.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(A/N: Sorry it's late. But anyway, happy new year!)

I was on the back of the Toruk that Jake was riding. We had now forgiven each other of our transgressions yesterday. And we were now moving to unite the Omaticaya Clan. Unfortunately, Grace was wounded. And I knew what was going to happen. She was going to die as we would try to transplant her mind into her Avatar.

We landed in front of the Tree of Souls. Everyone looked up at us in fear while they were singing a comforting song. I clung to Jake's back, making sure I didn't take him with me if I went off balance.

We landed and Jake and I went off the Toruk with a serious expression. Everyone looked at us as though we had come back from the dead. I transformed into my Cybertronian form. People gasped. I saw Neytiri walk down toward us from the Tree, looking at Jake.

. I heard whispers of Jake's name and mine. They all cleared the path for us as Jake and I walked toward the Tree. Neytiri looked at Jake with a renewal

When we reached Neytiri, she stared at us both.

"Jake…" She looked down at me and her eyes widened.

"It's Mute, Neytiri. But, he has a new name now," Jake explained.

"I'm switching it to Guardian, now" I smiled. I didn't explain to her the dream I had last night, or to anyone. But, I did tell her that I was now 100% Autoborg, to her surprise.

Neytiri told Jake that she was sorry, but Jake waved it off. He understood it, Pit; even I understood what everyone was going through. They were all sad, angry, and scared because of what happened. It happens to everyone, that's the bad truth. And the worst part is what it does to your pride and your mind.

We went to the Tree of Souls, with Tsu'tey looking like he was going to back down. He looked at the **Toruk**, and then back at Jake.

Mo'at walked forward, looking at me.

"**Mute?"** She asked. I nodded.

"It's me,** Tsa'hik**," I said, bowing my head in the Na'vi way.

She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror. I transformed into my human form.

"**You have completely changed!"** Mo'at said, looking up and down.

"**Well, it was worth it,"** I shrugged.

"Grace is hurt," Jake said to Mo'at. We explained what happened to Grace. Mo'at agreed to let Grace be healed.

XXX

Jake and I went back to the Camper, now parked near the Tree of Souls. Once there, Jake had ejected from his Avatar. He told Norm what happened, as well as Trudy. Grace was changed into her underwear. Norm had given her an exo-pack to survive the outside. Jake went back into his Avatar after that.

Grace was carried outside to Jake and me. She looked pretty weak from the gunshot wound that Quaritch dealt her. Grace said nothing when she saw my Cybertronian form. Only that I looked 'amazing'. This was looking bad. I knew what was going to happen in about half an hour. And I would hate that hour for the rest of my life.

We went back to the Tree of Souls with Norm in tow. The Na'vi were sitting around the tree with their queues connected to these… translucent vines in the ground. The green vines pulsed and they all jerked forward, like something was softly patting them. This was the same thing that they were doing in the movie, back home. Even the sun is setting the same way.

Mo'at was in a creamy gauze-like tunic, while Neytiri was in a position like the rest of the Na'vi. Tsu'tey was also connected. I carried Grace as we walked towards the Tree. Grace muttered that she wanted to take some samples.

"Not right now, we need to get you fixed up, Doc," I said softly. She groaned, reluctantly.

I set Grace down on the wood in front of the Tree of Souls. It was now covered in green, organic fibers. It connected to her neck and her arms.

"Will it work?" Jake asked. I kneeled beside her, looking at her. I ignored what Mo'at said. I was focused on Grace. In the past two months, she had been like a mother to me, a frustrated, yet caring mother. She had been kind to me, despite my disadvantages. I was going to miss her. Tears went down my cheek. She wasn't going to be healed. Despite all that would happen, she would die. I just knew it.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard chanting. I turned around to see the Na'vi, arms on each others' backs. They were twisting the upper-half of their bodies around as they were chanting with their eyes closed. On my HUD, the energy levels from the glowing vines were spiking. They were getting stronger.

I heard Mo'at praying to Eywa, praying to heal Grace. I grabbed Grace's hand.

"Please, don't leave us," I whispered. She didn't reply; her eyes were closed. I didn't want her to leave. But, I knew it was going to happen. I wish I could tell her how much I knew about everything that happened. I wish I could tell her right now that I was sorry that all this happened.

And then, it stopped. Jake knelt beside me, with Mo'at on the other side.

"What happened? Did it work?" Jake asked. I took the exo-pack off of Grace's face. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It's alright, Guardian. I know what happened… And I understand," She said, softly.

"I'm with her. She's beautiful," Grace continued, her voice getting weaker.

"Grace, please don't leave us!" I pleaded.

The light in her eyes went away after I said it and her hand, weakened, and went limp. I slowly put it on her chest and closed her eyes.

"Her wounds were too severe. I am sorry. She is with Eywa now," Mo'at replied to Jake's question.

I thought about all the pain, suffering and death that happened. First, it was two hunters, and then the entire Hometree had been destroyed. Eytukan had been killed along with hundreds of other Na'vi. And now, Grace was dead. Not to mention that there was a big war that was happening throughout the Multi-verse, a vast expanse of alternate realities and parallel dimensions, which sprouted from a civil war featured in a kids' TV show. And a team of homicidal alien robot maniacs that's after me because I'm descended from Optimus Prime! How screwed up is existence? Pretty much, if you ask me! I curled my fists. I had something to say to everyone.

"With your permission, I would like to speak, now." Jake said, solemnly as he stood up. Neytiri went to his side, sympathetically. I stood up as well. I turned around. I wanted to tell them how angry I was. I wanted to tell them how sorry I was for all this happening to them. But, I doubted they wanted to hear me, not at all. They wanted to hear someone else. They wanted to hear their hero: the **Toruk Makto**. And not some techno-organic Autoborg they had for two weeks.

I stepped back and let Jake say his lines.

Tsu'tey translated what Jake said.

"The Sky People send a message, that they can take whatever they want," Jake probably knows my reply: Frag the Sky People!

"And there's nothing that can stop them," Jake added. Everyone was silent as he talked. Angry and tear-covered faces looked back at him. His angry voice echoed through out the sacred area.

"Well, we will send them a message," There were whispers as he said this.

"You ride out as fast as the four winds can carry you. You tell the other clans to come," There were yells from the crowd and people were standing up.

"You tell them that **Toruk Makto** calls to them!"

"And you fly now, with me, my Brothers, sisters…" The voices grew louder and there were cheers from the crowd.

"And we will show the Sky People that they cannot take whatever they want!" Jake yelled.

"And this, this is our land!" He yelled, raising a fist in the air. We all raised a fist in the air and cheered. His last phrase was echoed throughout the clan. Jake and Neytiri grabbed each others' hands and ran off toward the **Toruk**, as all the warriors and hunters went to their **Ikrans**. The sky was full of them that day. And they had made the first step to gathering their army.

XXX

Fleshlings ran from their former home as it burned. Scores of simple straw and clay huts were burning. Bodies of men, women and children had fallen, never to rise again. Some of the warriors, armed with primitive bows, poison-tipped spears, weak arrows, and daggers, were less than fruitless in their attempted counterattack.

Deadshot grinned as he blasted another Na'vi warrior with his plasma cannon. The warrior was missing a giant part of his chest when he had fallen. Burner was busy burning the huts down, sending pillars of smoke into the sky. Terrordon was in the sky, shooting down or cutting anything that had a rider or moved to attack the Cybercons. Killer was on the ground, searching for any remaining stragglers in the now-decimated settlement. In the hills yonder, there was a large group of primitives moving away, with tears in their eyes and screams on their lips.

Deadshot towered over the huts, musing on his destructive capabilities. Since the Autoborg's escape, the Cybercons had been itching to destroy something. And since this entire world was filled with organics, why not have a little target practice? They would kill some, and let the others go, remind them what the true master race was in the Multi-verse. As for the humans, they would strike them next. After the Autoborg's head was severed!

Deadshot then noticed a male body, lying on his back with a wound in the chest, with a hand over a female's chest, as in a futile attempt to save his mate. The male was coughing up blood. Deadshot walked over to the male. Deadshot aimed the cannon at the male's head. He noticed that it was trying to save something and reached for a sheathed primitive dagger.

"_Such heroic nonsense,"_ Deadshot sighed and pulled the trigger.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_(A/N: Alright! Next chapter: The Final battle! Will Guardian Prime defeat the Cybercons? Will the Na'vi win? Find out next time!)_

It had been four days since Jake had sent his message. I wanted to send mine, but who would want to listen? Besides, the Na'vi have more than enough on their plate. They have the RDA, I have the Cybercons, who have very little to do with the RDA and have not attacked a Hometree or a Na'vi village, not to my knowledge at least.

But, they _are_ a threat. The question is' Where will they strike and when?'. I pray that they don't strike the Na'vi. They have been causing enough trouble already by being here, since everything is happening a month earlier than the supposed time. And therefore, they killed my mother! That gives me another good reason to kill them, along with being descendants of the Decepticons and destroying just about everything they touch!

I sat in a cave, behind the Tree of Souls. I wanted some alone time and Mo'at was busy tending to people's wounds with the healers. She needed one less kid to think about. She has enough problems as it is.

Since Jake left five days ago, warriors from every clan, riding on either **Pa'li** or **Ikran**, have been arriving into the area, expanding our small army from several hundred to more than three thousand, since that's what Quaritch said in the briefing scene, or should I say the guy who portrayed Quaritch?

Jake came back this morning. He looked pretty tired, so I left him alone with his mate. They need the private time. I heard he had to say a few speeches to get the Clans on his side, as well as make some promises, such as territory and share game. That's typical on a tribal point of view. At least Tsu'tey acknowledged Jake as the leader of the Na'vi forces and was already coming up with a few plans to take on the RDA. But, I knew Jake was going to have a plan. He was going to ambush the RDA when their convoy would be flying through** Iknimaya**. Unfortunately, the RDA would drive them off and repel the ground attack by the cavalry.

But, then Eywa would be sending all the forest animals after the RDA, driving them away from the forest and decreasing their numbers. Not only that, but Quaritch would be killed by Neytiri. So, the Na'vi can win without my help anyway. That is, unless the Cybercons attack the Na'vi forces, just what I need, more deaths on my hands.

I looked at the Tree of Souls. Jake was kneeling at the foot of the tree. His hair, once freely over hid head, now placed in something like a natural Mohawk. He had a lot of arm bands, a choker, a necklace of Viperwolf teeth, and a head band. He looked less like an Avatar, and more like a Na'vi War chief. I was never invited to any of the discussions between him and the leaders of the other clans. Nobody asked me my opinion. That was fine with me.

He merged his queue with one of the vines of the Tree of Souls. I guess this is the scene where he prays to Eywa. I went out of my cave and watched in the shadows as he prayed.

"If Grace is with you," He said, looking up with desperation in his eyes.

"Look into her memory. See the world where we come from. There is no more green," I thought about Earth in this dimension. I knew that it wasn't habitable anymore. It was dying. And it was because of excess industry, the fools.

"They killed their mother. And now, they're going to do the same. I don't want that to happen," He said. I understood it. I knew Eywa would help them, in the end.

Jake prayed that Eywa would help them in the battle, tomorrow. He prayed to help the Na'vi.

I watched as Neytiri walked over at the end of his prayer and told him that Eywa didn't pick sides, and Eywa was more of a balanced type of being. That may be true. But, Eywa is going to fight for life on her world too. The two then pressed their noses together. It was great to see them back together again. At least I didn't screw up so bad that they would be 'divorced', forever. Now, Jake would be having one less problem at the battle tomorrow.

Jake and Neytiri went away from the Tree and back to the growing camp. When no one was around, especially at this time of night, I went up to the Tree and stood on the top step. I transformed into my human form. It didn't matter if I was so short I couldn't touch the branches, it mattered that Eywa heard me. It might seem weird talking to a tree. But, it helps ease the tension. It might even give you a little comfort.

"Thanks for telling me who I was and trying to help out. You and Primus gave me a reason to fight the Cybercons. But, inside, I just feel the Na'vi don't need my help," I said.

"I know what's going to happen next. There's going to be a lot of pain and suffering in the battle. But in the end, I _know_ the Na'vi and Jake can win. I guess that means that I'm no use to the Na'vi anymore. Except if the Cybercons come along and I have to put them down," I smiled.

"You know, it's funny. Two months ago, I proved to more than seven billion people back in my dimension that there_ is_ a Multi-verse and the_ Transformers_, Cybertron, is all real in other dimensions. But, I being here was a bad thing that happened too. The Cybercons came along and now, I'm in a lot of trouble because of what happened last week. And what happened to everyone else," I sighed. The Tree didn't say anything.

"The truth is the Na'vi have more than enough problems. Sure they'll win. But, the Na'vi are more concerned about the RDA than the Cybercons. To your children, the RDA is the bigger threat. And the Cybercons are nothing more than a story from some weird kid," I pointed to myself.

"That also reminds me. Back in the day, before the human race first went to the moon and into space, we were like you guys, y'know? We had a lot of fights over our differences: religion, race, culture, territory, things like that. In that time, the White people, though I don't hold anything against them, except for anyone who was like their greedy ancestors, came across the sea and conquered my people, the _human _side of my family," I said, thinking about what happened to the Native Americans when the Europeans came along.

"They forced my ancestors from their homes and did a lot of bad things, even not going back on their promises. They basically left us in those small aft lands they call 'reservations'. And now, the same thing is happening again," tears went down my eyes as I said it. I clenched my fists.

"This fight is between the strong who like to exploit the weak, and the weak that only have hope, determination and courage. And I_ know_ that the weak going to win,!"

I looked back up and smiled.

"The Cybercons are going to get involved. That much I know. So, the Na'vi may not need my help. But they're going to need _someone_ that's going to take anything that isn't organic. I guess that means me since I'm an Autoborg," I said. I turned around to see the camp, far off in the distance.

"All in all, I just want to say: Good bye and good-luck with the fight," I said.

I placed the Ion blaster rifle at the foot of the Tree.

"Jake's going to need one more weapon in the fight. He can take mine," I said. Before I ran away, the wind blew and I felt the hanging vines reach out to me, like it wanted me to come to it, to stay. I shook my head. I bet it was just the wind, but you never know that it might be something else.

"I'm sorry. But, I have to go. Tell Grace we miss her, later." I said, transforming into my Cybertronian form and climbed out of the ravine surrounding the Hometree. I ran away from it. I had a message to send.

XXX

She had come to talk to the boy, Jakesully, now **Toruk Makto**, had asked her to take Mute, now known as Guardian, back to the camp. The knowledge Guardian had may be useful in fighting the Sky People, as he came from another 'dimenshun', there would also be the task of painting the red symbol, as it would bring much hope to the People. It was his favorite icon. It reminded him of his heroes, the Autobots, especially his favorite, 'Optimusprime'.

Mo'at smiled at the thought of the children, hearing the same stories that Mute had told Jake and Neytiri about. Yes, the children might enjoy the stories, as they brought happiness in these desperate times. And Guardian was becoming a topic of conversations these days, seeing as how he killed the would-be assassin and tried to save the Hometree.

Mo'at face fell at the thought of it. She remembered her now dead mate, Eytukan. Oh how she wished he was still alive and not with Eywa. She sighed; remembering all the pain and sadness she had felt as their once proud home burned and fell, killing scores of brothers and sisters. She shook her head at these thoughts. True, since Mute had arrived, strange things had been happening, but he was not to blame. It was those who wanted to kill him that was to blame, as well as those who wanted to destroy her people.

It was over time that Guardian was less like an alien and more like a grandchild with an illness. He was like the grandchild they never had, though he was off on his lessons with Neytiri and Jake, as well as her and Eytukan with other matters. But, still, he was more like a grandchild, or a brother to both Jake and Neytiri.

Mo'at went to the Tree of Souls, knowing he had stayed there in the past few days. He had been awfully alone and had not eaten. The boy must have been starving!

Mo'at called for him. And then, she noticed something at the foot of the sacred Tree of Souls. She walked towards it, cautiously. She looked at it. It was a weapon, like what the Sky People used, a gun. But, this was not like what they used. Mo'at had a sickening feeling in her stomach. She looked around the nearby caves.

"Guardian?" She called into one cave. There was no reply.

"Guardian!" There was no reply either.

"MUTE!" There was no reply. She took the alien gun back to the camp with her.

She went to the group of clan leaders and **Tsa'hiks** that had gathered around a large campfire. Jake looked up from his meeting and saw Mo'at's worried face and the weapon. Mo'at gave him the gun.

"Mo'at? What is it? Where's Mute" He corrected himself.

"I mean, Guardian?" Tears fell down her eyes.

"He has… run away," She blurted. Jake looked at the side of the weapon to find a piece of paper and read it aloud.

_By the time you read this, you will have one less person to worry about. This is my gift to you for your big fight with the RDA. Good luck!_

_Guardian Optimus Prime_

Jake looked at Neytiri with a worried expression and looked at everyone else.

"**Was this 'Guardianoptimusprime' the one you said could truly help turn the tide against the Sky People? Or is this a joke?" ** One of the **olo'eyktan** asked. A **Tsa'hik** slapped the back of his head.

All eyes turned to Jake, the **Toruk Makto**.

"No, he hasn't abandoned us. He just thinks nobody needs his help, right now," Jake said, before anyone could ask.

"**We should send a search party after him. Try to bring him back," **Tsu'tey suggested. Before Jake could reply, a lookout came running in.

"**Toruk Makto! The Triaon Clan has come!" ** Jake looked at him.

"**It's about time they came. We've been searching for them for days!" **

"**Something is wrong!" **

The scout led Jake, Neytiri, Tsu'tey and Mo'at to the entrance into the sacred area. There were streams of crying men, women and children. The warriors looked weak and there was the smell of smoke on them. It was like an echo what happened to the Omaticaya.

"By Eywa, what happened to them?" Mo'at asked. Two Na'vi, escorted by two hunters, walked up to greet them. They were the **Tsa'hik **and the **Olo'eyktan** of the Triaon Clan. The Tsa'hik was young, but her expression was worry and fear. And the older **Olo'eyktan **was grim in his appearance. His clothes were tattered from some fighting or traveling.

"**Forgive us for the sudden appearance. But, we have come here to add our warriors to your own. And to tell you our tale," **

**XXX**

"**They came in the morning. There were four of these giant beings, taller than the Sky People's Metal Men. They came out of the sky, in the guise of the Metal Birds," **The Triaon Clan leader spoke to the crowd, the gathered warriors and leaders from the other clans.

The old leader sighed and was distant as he recounted the next part.

"**These Metal Men came to our village and asked us if we had something called 'the Autoborg'. I was the negotiator at the time. I told them that we truly knew nothing of what he was talking about. Then, they accused us of hiding this …. Autoborg and attacked our village. We barely escaped with our lives," **

He left the Tree of Souls while the **Tsa'hik **started to cry. Jake then stood up and all eyes shifted to him. Surprisingly there was a new mark on him. It was red and looked like some sort of face on the center of his chest. Tsu'tey stood beside him. The warriors quieted down.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Jake said. Everyone was silent.

"Guardian Prime, one of our strongest allies, has fled. The Cybercons are looking for him, as our Triaon brothers have said. We believe that he has fled for a good reason: to keep the Cybercons off our backs," Tsu'tey translated his words.

There were questions. They were all silenced by a raise of Jake's hands.

"Guardian wanted us to have one less problem for us, and that was dealing with the Cybercons. Although it may seem selfish and cowardly, I am confident that Guardian will return to us after he defeats this menace. And help us deal with the Sky People," Jake said.

There was no resistance to what the **Toruk Makto **said. All agreed for it was his word that was true to the Na'vi.

By the early morning, over three thousand warriors had the red symbol of the Autoborg painted on their chests or foreheads in honor of Guardian Prime.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

_(A/N: The final battle is here! The fate of Pandora, and Guardian Prime, will be decided in an epic fight! Sorry I'm acting weird, thought I would just do this kind of note before the big fight. So, just so you know, I apologize for skipping some parts and dialogue from the film. 'The Touch' belongs to Stan Bush and the music company that made it._

_And sorry it's so long, I wanted to include the fight with Quaritch) _

"" _Maximized form _

"" **Na'vi**

_::_ Cybertronian

"" Human

The sun was nearly rising. I could see the bluish white part of the sky, in the distance of the night. I had traveled just three kilometers east from Iknimaya, a further two kilometers from the Tree of Souls. I had to run fast in Low Visibility Mode, making everything in a greenish outline, as well as brightening some of the flora and fauna.

I had only one shot at getting the Cybercons' attention. Otherwise, the Na'vi are going to have a _very _short fight. I materialized the Autobot symbol, copying the one on my chest and transformed my left arm to an Energon cannon. I attached the symbol onto the barrel and charged the cannon, making it glow like a flash-light. The Autobot symbol could be seen on the surface of the clouds when I shone it into the sky. This was just like what Bumblebee did in the Michael Bay film, except I wasn't on Earth.

Now, all I have to do is waiting.

XXX

_:: Commander Deadshot! Look in the West!::_ Terrordon exclaimed as the four Cybercons flew through the remaining night sky in their Cybertronian forms.

Deadshot did look at the corner of his optic. He completely turned and saw it. There, in the sky, was the symbol of the accursed Autoborgs. Deadshot smiled, knowing who it was.

_:: It seems the descendant of Optimus Prime wants to have a death wish! Let's make it happen!::_

The other three members of his team laughed as they flew towards the source of the signal. If the Autoborg wanted a challenge, then they would make it _murder!_

XXX

I leaned on the edge of a tree after I was tired of putting the symbol up in the sky. At least they got the message, judging by the four energy signatures coming this way on my HUD. I transformed my left arm into its original state and waited.

I saw four Samson gunships, each in a different dark color. Each one had the Decepticon symbol on their hoods. These were the guys that were causing the ruckus around here.

I watched as they each transformed. Black was a tall, giant Cybercon that looked almost exactly like Megatron, with the exception of the height, as it was twenty feet, whereas Megatron was about thirty. Crimson was a bulky guy with a helm that looked like Blackout from the first Michael Bay film. The one that got his face ripped off by Prime? Yeah, this guy looked like him, with the exception of the large cigar-shaped tanks on his back. He was around twenty two feet. Purple looked like Starscream, without the F-22 raptor's wings. He was seventeen feet. Last but not least, was Dark Grey; looked like the other guy I took out a few weeks back. That must be his twin brother. He even has the same height of fifteen feet.

They all crashed onto the ground in their feet. I nearly stumbled on the branch I was on and steadied myself.

"I was wondering when you four would show up," I said in English. Black looked at me with his giant fiery red optics. I swear this guy was _exactly _Megatron. I uncrossed my arms, irritated. Black had lowered his volume and talked in English.

"_Guardian." _Black started to walk around me as the others walked forward to surround me.

"_Optimus." _Dark Grey was a branch under me. Crimson was transforming his arm into something that resembled a flamethrower.

"_Prime." _Black finished.

He chuckled as Purple aimed a cannon at my small form.

"You don't know how long we've been looking for you," Black said, pointing at me.

"Thirteen years, and a few months, give or take." I said, my eyes narrowing at him.

He laughed again.

"You're a hard Prime to find, youngling!" Black sneered, venom dripping from his voice. It was my turn to laugh.

"And you're like the Decepticons: absolute Hitlerites," I retorted He growled.

"Why don't you surrender and we'll give you a quick, painless death,"

"How about you turn tail and get the frag out?" I asked.

And then, he spoke in a language that I thought I could never speak, hear or understand: Cybertronian. It sounded like it was in the movie, but somehow. I could understand. I could actually _know _what tone of voice the speaker was using.

_:: I'm afraid we can not do that, Autoborg. Cybercons, kill him!::_ I jumped as they all fired at me.

XXX

The Na'vi Ikran riders held to their saddles as their mounts clung tightly to the ledges of the floating mountains of **Iknimaya**. Hundreds of Na'vi were lined against the walls, each one with the Autoborg symbol on their chests and armed with bows, spears and daggers. On the ground in the forest below the floating mountains connected by giant vines, scores of Na'vi warriors on** Pa'li** gathered, forming a tight line. All were ready for the time when the RDA would come to pass through the **Ikran **nests to bomb the Tree of Souls.

Jake, Neytiri, and Tsu'tey flew on their Ikran and **Toruk**, inspecting the warriors. Jake whooped.

The sun was fully shown and the sky was full blue. Jake, along with everyone else, had warpaint painted on him. Slung over his back were the AVR M-60, and the gun that Guardian had given him before he left. Jake wondered where that kid would be. He prayed the boy was alright.

XXX

I dodged another salvo of energy rounds aimed at me. The Cybercons were letting it all out. They were firing at me, trying to stab me, crush me, and even burn me! The Cybercons really are psychotic!

I dodged another burst of blue flame from Crimson and was nose-to nose with Dark Grey. It smiled at me.

_:: This is for my twin, you tiny freak!:: _He screeched as he tried to slice me. I arched myself back as he swiped the first time and rolled to the side at the second swipe. When Crimson was about to crush me, I ran towards Dark Gray, jumping from his arm to his head as I transformed my arms into energon swords. I sat legs around the head turret of Dark Grey and stabbed him in the neck and the head turret before he reacted. I then jumped off of him, pulling the swords out before he fell to the ground, never to rise again. That was one down, three to go.

I fired a salvo at black, hitting him in the chest, but only just a few glancing shots to him. I ran away again as I fired my shots. Purple landed in front of me. I turned to run the other way but Crimson was right at me. Slag, I hoped Jake was doing better.

XXX

**Iknimaya**'s shroud blocked any navigation instrument the RDA had. It would jam their radar, forcing them to use their eyes. Jake saw the armada of scores of Samson gunships, towering over them was something even bigger than a **Toruk**. There was a Dragonship, one of the largest armed aircraft in humanity's arsenal. There was also a missile launcher based under the cockpit.

Next to it was a seemingly unarmed transport. It was a big, steel covered triangle with the launch bay doors open. Inside were about a couple kilotons of explosives in there. That was one of the bigger threats. It had deep groves that acted as trenches on the top for about two dozen troops, One way to take out the gunships was to attack from a high distance and go on a ninety-degree angle and fire your arrows at that angle. The arrows would penetrate the glass and therefore take out the pilots easily.

The only gunship the Na'vi had was Trudy's. She was waiting on top of one of the floating rocks to strike when the signal came. Jake checked in with Trudy and Norm. They were ready, as well as Neytiri and Tsu'tey, who had their orders. Jake had given them all com-links, seeing as how it could be useful in communication, besides shouting at them.

Jake whooped and dove down, firing his machine gun at a Samson pilot. Then, the whole battle came, with the Na'vi flyers swooping down like hawks about to capture their prey. Soon, gunships and Na'vi began to fall.

On the ground, a large force of AMP suits and infantrymen were marching towards the tree as a backup plan to eliminate any Na'vi tribesmen in the area. Unfortunately, they would be facing no small groups of spearmen, as they saw rushing towards them. There was hundreds of Na'vi on **Pa'li**, coming at them, led by an Avatar by the name of Norm Spellman.

XXX

I hid behind a tree after outrunning them. These guys caught up pretty quicker than expected. I was getting tired. I had a cut on my left shoulder and a small burn on right elbow. I could hear the sounds of the distant battle. It didn't sound like anyone was particularly winning at this distance.

I peeked to see Black, Purple, and Crimson walking past me, searching for me. I held my breath. I felt his footsteps through the tree, feeling the vibrations.

_:: You cannot hide from me, Autoborg::_ Black said in a soft voice.

_:: You have no chance of winning. Surrender and we will give you a swift and painless death. And when you're dead, we will leave your friends alone::_

Like their ancestors, they were willing to go back on their promises, which are the Decepticons' way for bargaining. They were going to kill them all, Jake, Norm, Neytiri, everyone. And then, their armies would go in for the slaughter. That's one thing I won't have while I'm around. I materialized an Ion Blaster rifle and cocked it.

"Let's see how you like_ this_," I muttered. I popped out from my tree and opened fire on Crimson's tanks. The tanks started to spark, then explode, setting the big Cybercon on fire. The Cybercon screamed as the tanks exploded and fell to the ground, wreathed in flame.

Black and Purple, the last two Cybercons on this planet, turned and fired at me when Crimson exploded. I felt a round glance my shoulder and I fell, dropping the rifle. I groaned, painfully I felt a giant foot step on me.

XXX

Tsu'tey jumped onto the ramp of the shuttle with his bow, killing an RDA soldier as two more of his comrades jumped on. There were four giant cubical stacks of explosives, enough to blow an entire kilometer to bits. A rifleman, trying to protect a wounded friend, shot Tsu'tey with a round to the chest, sending him off the shuttle along with his friends, sending them into the forest below.

Jake jumped off the **Toruk**, landing on the shuttle. He fired his machine gun at the infantrymen in the trenches, killing them as he ran. He took out two hand grenades and pulled the pins as he ran, throwing them into the rotors of the shuttle. He jumped off the shuttle, just as it exploded, destroying a wing and forcing the shuttle to move to the right and explode in a ball of fire, killing everyone on board and thus avenging the death of Tsu'tey.

Trudy was busy battling the Dragonship with little ammo left. She dodged another salvo, which hit a floating rock. She pressed the trigger for the machine gun, which fired as many rounds as it could. Unfortunately, they did little damage. When she had run out of ammo, she accepted her fate as the Dragonship fired a salvo into her Samson, taking it to oblivion.

Norm's charge had failed and the Na'vi cavalry had been driven back. Norm fired his machine gun again as he retreated. Pa'li, riderless or not, ran from the scene. Norm fired continually until his Avatar had been shot twice in the chest. It fell, therefore ejecting his mind automatically from his Avatar body.

XXX

The situation looked hopeless. I was trapped under the foot of a giant Starscream look-a-like, with a cannon aimed at my face. Primus knows what was happening to Jake and the others. And we were all in big trouble.

Right now, I was at 75 percent capacity. And I had a few bruised bones, ribs, and my organs were being crushed. I found it difficult to breathe.

I thought about my mother before she died, and my dad. I thought about all the friends that I made, and the people that I lost. I thought about all the pain and suffering before all this happened. I looked at Purple's eyes. They shone with red hatred and arrogant triumph. They shone with Decepticon deceit. He grinned.

"Any last words, _Guardian Prime_?" Black asked. Beaten and broken as I may be. But, I would _never _give up. And it was time I did the same thing Prime did: defy them.

_(A/N: Insert 'The Touch' By Stan Bush)_

I felt my body grow larger as I thought about becoming big enough to take them both on. I wanted to be strong like Optimus Prime. Their eyes were in shock at what was happening underneath Purple's foot. They saw me growing bigger. On my HUD my height had grown to nineteen feet. Good.

I transformed my arms into energon cannon and shot Black and Purple at the same time. Black's cannon arm was blown off, while Purple's head was blown off as well. Three Cybercons down, one to go.

"_I RISE, YOU FALL" _I said standing up. Black looked up at me with hatred. His stump of an arm was bleeding blue. He stood up with his other arm and transformed it into an Energon sword, writhing in purple colors.

_:: NO! THIS CAN NOT BE! AUTOBORGS CAN NOT MAXIMIZE THEIR HEIGHT AS TEENAGERS! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_ :: Black yelled in Cybertronian as he raised his cannon to fire. I dodged it and with one blow, killed him with a stab to the chasis, right where his spark would be. And thus, the last Cybercon was off-lined. I stood up. Looking at the destruction I had caused. I had avenged my Mother's death by killing them. But I can't celebrate now, I have lives to save.

Then, I think about finding Jake and hack into an RDA satellite, once again and found the Dragon Ship in the center of all the chaos in **Iknimaya**. It turns out, Eywa had sent in all her Ikrans and everything against the RDA. And they were now, in full retreat. I guess she did some of the work for me. Now, I saw Jake running on top of it. That must mean that he was going to try to blow it up by throwing grenades into the rotors. Smart move, but there's going to be a bad snag.

I watched as the Dragonship tipped over as Jake pulled the pin and threw his grenades at the rotors. One got in; the other hit the missile launcher. I held my breath when Jake was hanging onto the missile launcher. The cockpit of the Dragonship however, wasn't so lucky. I saw the dead bodies of the pilots, but Quaritch survived, with a random small flame on his shoulder. I can never get how he just ignores that thing. He should be screaming in pain or something, not just walk calmly and ignore that the fire!

Jake drops safely to the ground, just as Quaritch disappears from my view, probably going to go into his AMP suit. Well, I'll just meet him at the Camper; see how he likes it when there's a fish bigger than him!

XXX

Quaritch arrived at the Camper in his AMP suit; Once again, he cursed Jake Sully. That traitor had caused the deaths of a lot of good people, and sided with these savages. And this was where the traitors were when they were screwing around with their Avatars.

_What a pathetic place to hide a Camper, in the middle of a random forest, _Quaritch thought.

He prepared to fire when he heard a roar. He turned around to see a Na'vi riding a Thanator, a big thing that had sleek black skin and six legs. He aimed his rifle at the 'giant cat' and was about to fire when the Thanator pushed him down with his claws, grabbed his armed hand and broke the gun into pieces. Quaritch grabbed the Thanator by the throat and threw it at a giant tree. The Thanator quickly got up and growled as Quaritch drew his large dagger.

The Thanator pounced at him. With one hand, Quaritch grabbed the Thanator and with his other hand, stabbed it. The woman and the Thanator screamed in agony as he repeated it twice, and threw the wounded Thanator at a tree, with the body over the tall, Na'vi woman. He walked over and finally dealt a fatal blow to it. He raised the bloody knife towards the woman.

She hissed at him as she struggled to get out. He was about to strike when a familiar voice called his name. Quaritch turned around and readied his knife. Jake jumped from a branch and landed on the ground in front of the camper.

Jake rushed forward and grabbed a piece of the gun and spun as Quaritch struck at him with the knife, blocking it. He dodged another strike and blocked the third. The next few minutes had Jake blocking and dodging the next five strikes until finally Jake jumped and stabbed the bayonet part of the gun into the cockpit, but not wounding Quaritch, as it was only a foot away from his face. Quaritch held his breath. Quaritch could not see clearly with the shattered glass of the windshield and detached it. The windshield came off and Quaritch put on the exo-pack, quickly. He breathed, finally.

"Hey Sully, how's it feel to betray your own race?" Quaritch asked, his voice dripping with venom.

Jake hissed. Quaritch turned to the Camper and a thought struck him.

"It's time for you to wake up," Quaritch said, moving toward the Camper. Jake froze when Quaritch broke thought the glass window and pounded on a link-bed, only to find out it was empty. Jake charged and pounced on Quaritch's AMP, drawing his knife. He stabbed Quaritch in the shoulder. Quaritch winced. He grabbed Jake by one hand and threw him off the top of the AMP.  
Jake found it difficult to breathe. His link-bed was partially exposed to the atmosphere. Jake was out of his Avatar body for a few seconds before he held his breathe and went back into his Avatar body to deal with Quaritch.

Quaritch grabbed Jake by his knotted hair and pulled him up. Jake yelled in agony as Quaritch lifted him up. Quaritch had Jake's Avatar up to his eye level. Quaritch pulled the Na'vi dagger out and was about to put it to his throat when something hit his exo-pack's mask, chipping it.

He dropped Jake.

"What the h***?" He asked, turning to see someone he never expected to see: the little Native American freak, Mute. This time, he looked completely human, save for the large red symbol that looked like a robot's face on his chest. The kid had had some scratches and looked like he was in a nasty fight. He was leaning on a tree branch, low to the ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't the 'Freak', Mute," Quaritch chuckled.

Mute grinned.

"I'm _far _beyond 'Mute' now, fragger," The kid said, triumphantly.

XXX

I had been a little late. I had to dodge a fleeing AMP or two to get here.

Quaritch put his hands on his hips

"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, it turns out: my real name is," I jumped down and landed on the ground.

"Guardian Optimus Prime," I said. Quaritch laughed, I could hear his chuckles. Then, his face became serious.  
"This is not the time for playtime boy. This is a grown up argument. Go play with your toys," Quaritch said, turning to the now unconscious Jake.

I transformed my right arm into the energon cannon.

"Last time I checked, if you believe you're a good guy, you know about sentient life and human rights?"I asked as he turned around.

I aimed at his AMP's right hand joint.

"Sentient life, my" Too late, I fired. The lower part of his right arm was blown to bits.

He looked at me, swearing.

"What the h*** are you?"

It was my turn to laugh.

"You mean you don't know? I mean, come on man! Didn't you ever hear about the Autobots when you were a kid?" I said, transforming into my human sized Cybertronian form.

"You're a freak, that's what you are!" Quaritch said, running forward. I allowed him to kick me over and put his foot on my chest. It didn't hurt, unlike last time. I guess I could take this kind of damage with almost no effect since I could maximize, which put me at 90% capacity. I pretended to act like I was having trouble breathing.

"Ever since you came here, you've been nothing more than a nuisance. You and that b*****!" He hissed. He meant Grace. He pressed forward, sending my body into the ground.

"And it's about time I took care of you!" He said, pressing forward. I ended my acting and laughed.

I grinned, and then I became serious.

"How about you just surrender and I'll let you live?" I asked.

"You can't" I put both my hands on the AMP's foot and without a single sweat,_ tossed_ him to the side. I guess being an Autoborg means you can lift a ton or three. Neytiri had already been free of the dead Thanator and was watching me.

"_What are you_?" He asked, getting up.

"I believe the better question:" I said before maximizing my height.

"_HEY QUARITCH, HOW 'S IT FEEL TO HAVE SOMEONE BIGGER THAN YOU PUMMEL YOU?" _I asked, looking down at him. I smiled at his look of awe and shock. He actually had to crane his neck to see my face.

He picked up his fallen knife as he charged at me. He stabbed, or should I say, 'attempted' to stab me in the lower part of my torso. Unfortunately, he realized too late that I can withstand sharp objects made by humans when he looked at his now broken knife.

I crouched to his eye level.

"_I SUGGEST YOU SCRAM," _I said, jerking my thumb back.

He tried to punch me, but in a blur, I stopped him and gave him a hard lesson: _Never _mess with a descendant of Optimus Prime.

I punched him in the chest with the highest level of strength I could muster. He died before he even reached the ground. I minimized myself and transformed back into my human form and went with Neytiri into the Camper and found Jake, already on the floor, trying to breathe. Neytiri found an exo-pack and put it on Jake's human face.

And for the first time, she saw his small human form. I stood over him when he started breathing again. Neytiri smiled as she put her hand on Jake's face.

"I see you," Neytiri said. Jake smiled.

"I see you," he replied.

I smiled, knowing that there was a happy romance for those two.

"Why can you not stand up, my Jake?" Neytiri asked.

"He's paralyzed waist down, unfortunately. He has to use a wheelchair, that yellow thing in the corner," I said, pointing to it.

Jake looked up at me.

"Thanks for telling, smart aleck," He chuckled.

I smiled.

"Even though you are human, even if you can not walk, you are still my Jake," Neytiri said, rubbing his hair. I went over and lowered my level of strength to the minimum, which was teenager- wise. I unfolded the wheelchair and helped Neytiri put Jake in his wheelchair. We made our journey back to the Tree of Souls. We had won the war on Pandora. Soon, we would be having a little chat with Parker.

_(A/N: Sorry, that was a pretty long chapter. The longest I've ever done! Anyway, I'll put up the epilogue.)_


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

_(A/N: I have invented a new type of time: Technically, this is borrowed from several franchises and a combination of my own. But, all in all, they belong to their respective franchisers and owners)_

_1 mili-cycle: a minute_

_1 decicycle: an hour_

_1 orbital cycle: one day_

_1 seasonal cycle: 3-4 months_

_1 stellar cycle: 1 year_

_1 deca-cycle: 1 decade_

_1 centicycle: 1 century_

_1 kilo-cycle: 1,000 years_

After the battle, Jake and I had arrived. It was a shock to the Na'vi when Jake arrived in his human form, his true form. However, everyone accepted him. As for me, I showed everyone how tall I could be and told them my battle, with Neytiri's account following me. Mo'at was impressed. So was the remaining half of our army. A lot of people died today. There was a lot of death, pain and suffering. Anyway, the good news was that we won the battle, both me and the Na'vi.

As the Clans made their move to surround Hell's Gate, I asked Max for a little favor. He found out that the Cybercons lied to Parker and said I was a 'test subject stowaway'. Well, I doubt the RDA has any capabilities to do that. Parker believed it. And now, look what happened.  
Besides, I don't want to risk it. There could be more Cybercons, as well as Autoborgs.

The Na'vi Clans, having overpowered the RDA forces, banished all RDA personnel with the exception of the Avatars, from Pandora. The RDA would return to Earth in five to six years, while the people here would be at peace.

I was there when the RDA left Pandora. The column was long and they had to take a lot of the extra gear out of the shuttles to make room, since one of the shuttles was used as a transport for three tons of explosives. I was making sure no one got out of line when it happened. I made sure there was no more unnecessary violence from the line. I spotted Parker, walking alone. He looked sad. Well, I guess he may have deserved it, seeing as how he had ordered the Hometree to be destroyed along with other atrocities to the Na'vi.

Parker looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He expected mercy. But, all I could do was tell him to move along. I moved my head towards the shuttle. He sighed and walked with the rest of the crowd towards the long journey back home. The RDA would be furious. But, still, they might give up.

I was depressed by hearing about the terrible illness of this version of my former homeworld. It was a terrible thing to feel the pain. I sighed, thinking of how bad it was to live there. Then, I thought that although humanity would eventually abandon it, Earth would return to its former peaceful state and humanity would learn not to make the same mistake. And hopefully not set foot on Pandora again if they have hostile intentions. That was what Autoborgs and our ancestors were made for: peace and justice.

When the last shuttle carrying the last RDA personnel left, the Avatars, and the Na'vi cheered. For once, the People would have peace. After decades of trouble, things would be settling down and no one would have to worry about the Cybercons or the RDA.

It was after that day of celebration, that Jake's mind was transplanted into his Avatar body, and therefore, officially became a Na'vi. And he became **olo'eyktan** of the Omaticaya Clan. He had stepped down from his old position and went back to his old mount, giving the **Toruk** a more peaceful life, hopefully. When that happened, I was officially adopted into the Omaticaya clan as a warrior and a friend to the **olo'eyktan**, despite already having a name and belonging to the Autoborgs. Jake says that I might be an Autoborg, but I would always belong to the Omaticaya. Now, I'm a Native American hybrid belonging to two tribes!

It's been three weeks since Jake became **olo'eyktan**. And I hear the stories and the songs about what happened. Everyone has taken a more positive attitude towards me, despite my taller height and strange appearance. Everyone in the clan either calls me by my new name 'Guardian' or 'Prime'. Of course, to Mo'at I'm still 'Mute'.

Nowadays, I feel like an adult, guarding our new Hometree a few of our scouts found two weeks ago. It's as big as our last one, but different on the inside. It had an entrance big enough for my full-sized Cybertronian form to fit through, along with an alcove that makes excellent space for all three of my forms and supports my weight. I guess Eywa sent a message in her own way: You're always welcome here.

Today, Jake came into my alcove with Mo'at, and Neytiri. We sat down.

"I know I should have asked you this a long time ago, but… how did you come here? From your dimension I mean,"  
I told him what happened before everything happened all those weeks ago. I told him how I got the message, went to the meeting place, found the ball and got sucked into a portal that teleported me here. I had to describe some things, like what Denver looked like back in my 21st Century, the actors, James Cameron and other stuff.

"Doesn't sound that different from our universe," Jake commented.

"Every reality is unique in its own way," I told him.

"True, but, still, it is hard to believe that in your reality, all of this is nothing more than a mere fantasy," Mo'at said, solemnly.

"There's the bright side: I proved just about every skeptical scientist wrong by being here,"

Jake laughed.

"Yep, you sure proved that theory right," Jake said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I sure did," thinking about my past.

Then I told them my vision, about my parents and them naming me. When I told them I met Eywa and Primus, Mo'at nearly fainted. But, Jake asked who Primus was. I explained it to him.

"So, let me get this straight: Primus is the 'God' of all Transformers, including the Autobots and the Decepticons and their descendants?" I nodded.

"And he is actually Cybertron's core and Cybertron, homeworld of your ancestors and the Cybercons', is in fact, Primus in disguise?" I nodded.

"That sounds… weird,"

"I deal with it. Besides, where would my ancestors live at? Nowhere."

The next day that Jake invited me to a hunt. I accepted it. It was just three of us, including Neytiri. I was in my human-sized organic form. We were about a kilometer north of the new Hometree when I detected an energy signature in the center of a few trees that were clumped together. It felt like… what got me here in the first place. I felt drawn to it. I looked between two trees to see the very thing that got me here: the teleportation sphere. It looked the same, with the lines and the Autobot symbol on it.

Jake looked over my head.

"Didn't you once tell me about the ball that got you here?" Jake asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I did," I decided to go in there, despite a warning from Jake.

"You don't know what that thing will do!"

"Well, I'm not going to find out, besides, I'm already Reformatted," I assured him.  
I walked over to the ball after squeezing through the trunks and I touch the ball with on touch of a finger. I look back at Jake and smile.

"See? It's nothing!" I said. I was about to walk forward when it glowed brighter and I heard humming. This was all too familiar to me. I swore as I jumped to get through the gap, but it was too late. The portal was already made and I was sucked into another tunnel of light, with Jake screaming my name. Their voices seemed far off as I traveled through the white tunnel. It was after I looked ahead that I crash-landed on something hard, _again_.

XXX  
_Three weeks later_

"**And that was the last time anyone saw him," Jake** said, tears coming down his cheeks. The stranger before him was Na'vi, male, from the Horse Clan, or so he claimed. With him were three females and seven males. For some reason they wore green tunics, not uncommon, but it was strange.

Their leader, one who had a scar on his right cheek bowed his head, as did the others. Their eyes were full of crushed hope.

"**We are sorry for the trouble we have caused by asking this question. We merely sought to seek him out," **

Jake looked at them.

"**I know one day, that he will return to our Clan, once more. We owe him that much," **The **olo'eyktan** said.

"**What happened to the remains of the Cybercons that attacked him? Do you know what happened, olo'eyktan?" ** Jake nodded.

"**Guardian said he buried them, where our old Hometree was," Jake replied. **Then, he thought about something

"**Before we left, he told me that if any Autoborg came here to find him and that if he was… missing; I was to tell them to send a message to his Dad, tell him that his kid's alive, but he's alone out there." **Jake replied, pointing up to the top.

The leader nodded. He stood up and bowed his head, along with the rest of his group of travelers.

"**We thank you, for your hospitality, olo'eyktan; we shall be on our way. Eywa smile upon you," **

Jake stood and bowed his head and echoed the benediction. When he bowed, he noticed the rim of a shining red, metallic symbol, partially hidden by the cloth. Jake kept his surprise hidden and stood up straight as the group of travelers left through the entrance.

When they had gone, Neytiri went over to him, noticing his pale face.

"My Jake, what is it?" She asked.

"Those were Autoborgs," Jake replied, softly. Neytiri looked at the fleeing figures of the travelers.

"Do you think they will find Guardian in time?" She asked.

"I hope so," Jake said.

XXX

The boy had done something impressive, he would admit it. Lying In a ditch, were the bodies of five Cybercons, each one slain. Among them lay a terror of the Omega cluster: Deadshot, the one who had lead the attempt on the boy's life back when he had just been an infant. This Cybercon had been trailed by Intel operatives and entire Peace-Keeper companies from the Internal Defense Forces for Decacycles. This Cybercon had killed the boy's mother, as well as many other Autoborgs. Now, a thirteen year old boy, who had reached Maximum height and full Reformat in less than a standard seasonal Cycle, had killed him and his four subordinates.

Trailer, Commanding Officer of the 133rd Autoborg Tracker squad, Tracker Division, Autoborg Intelligence, thought about what lay ahead for the boy and the many challenges for him on the road ahead. In the end, he would be united with the Autoborgs; Trailer would make sure of that. Besides, maybe the boy would be resourceful, since he had knowledge of so-called 'fictional' realities that matched the background of several realities and their parallel counterparts. Perhaps he would know what to do.

_:: This is just the beginning of what is to come::_ Trailer thought aloud.

_(A/N: Hope you all liked the story! I'll be cooking up some more of Guardian Prime's adventures. Hope you'll like them too! _

_And thanks for those that have favored my story and the positive reviews! Thanks for the support!)_


End file.
